Raising Red
by Call me Venus
Summary: Nick and Judy have faced drug dealers, crime bosses, and villains of every sort. Now it's time for their toughest mission of all...parenthood. (includes one shots, takes requests, rated T for language)
1. Meeting Red

**A/N: Hi everyone! Venus here! In this fic Nick and Judy are already married, but she's still referred to as officer Hopps. Also, just a heads up, I (tried) to give their daughter a kind of New York accent. This page is basically a start off, the rest will be mostly one shots, some following a story line. I'd like to hear your opinion afterwards, and I'm open to constructive criticism.**

 **P.S- I do take requests!**

 **P.P.S- Does anyone even read these things?**

 **Eh enjoy!**

* * *

Judy sighed and let her head down, hitting the steering wheel with a soft _thunk_.

Today was not her day.

She had once again been assigned to parking duty, a task she was in no way found of. Especially not today, since her best friend and partner, Nick Wilde, was out sick with a cold. Normally he'd be right alongside her, cracking jokes and teasing her every once and a while, but now it was just her and the emptiness of her tiny car. A part of her was glad she wasn't assigned a case to do without him, but she wasn't exactly thrilled to hear she would playing meter maid either. Hours had passed and the sky had already begun to darken. She looked up from the steering wheel to the empty seat next to her, and wished for about the fifth time that day that Nick was there with her.

As if to answer her prayers, her sensitive ears twitched as she heard a familiar sound coming from outside her car. Her heart twitched as she realized it was a child crying, and from the sound of it, this child had been going at it for a while. She looked around to locate the sound, only to find it was coming from a nearby ally way.

Judy frowned at the thought of a child being in an ally way this late. The weather wasn't warm either, what if it caught a cold? Judy paused. It really wasn't her business...but it wouldn't hurt to check. Right? She had already met and gone beyond her quota of parking tickets today, so she had the time. Besides, it was her job to help people.

Judy nodded her head in approval before hopping out of her small car. (Why the ZPD even had a car that size, she'll never know.) She walked up to the ally way, and ever so slowly peaked in. She tilted her head with confusion at what looked like a small, red, ball of fur. It was a fox, curled up in a tiny ball of fluff, crying its eyes out. Her look of confusion turned to a look of pity. Why was child alone in an ally way? Were its parents nearby? She inched forward to get a better look, when her foot hit a rock making it tumble forward and reveal her position. She silently cursed herself for her clumsiness, and racked her brain for a new plan of action. She a sucked in a breath and turned to meet the fox, but what she saw made her stop dead in her tracks.

The fox had indeed heard her, and let out a squeak of fear before flattening itself against the wall in an attempt to get as far away from the newcomer as possible. Judy could see the obvious fear in its eyes, as if it were afraid she would jump out and attack it at any moment. Its body was still shaking from tears and its breaths were quick and panicked. But what hurt Judy the most was she saw clamped around its face.

A muzzle.

It was then her heart broke into a million pieces. She looked down at the fox with unwavering pity, and for the first time that night, she was glad Nick wasn't with her to see this.

* * *

Judy hesitantly look down to the small fox next to her. The fox turned out to be a female, and appeared to be no older than six. The small fox had barley spoke a word since she tore the muzzle off, only telling her address when Judy offered to walk her home. Her face was still stained with tears, and her eyes read from crying. Judy fought the urge to cry herself. Sadly that urge only grew when they reached their destination.

Zootopia orphanage. Of course it had to be an orphanage. Of _course._

The fox began to tremble with each step they took towards the front door. Judy stopped walking when she noticed more tears welling up in her little friend's eyes. The fox looked up at her in confusion as Judy kneeled down to her level.

Judy knew she had to be careful with her words, any wrong move could end up with a lot more tears. She took a deep breath and looked into the eyes of the small fox and forced a smile. She stared off with a simple 'is everything okay?', to which the fox just looked to the ground, saying nothing. "Hey it's okay" she smiled again, and stood up straighter, looking down at the fox. "I'm officer Judy Hopps and I'm here to help you."

The fox still looked to ground, appearing as if she was deciding whether or not to speak.

Judy tried again, softening her voice in an attempt to shift the fox's gaze off the floor. "Don't you wanna go home?"

The fox paused, for a moment, then her face scrunched up as more tears welled in her eyes, like she was about to cry.

Judy cringed. Wrong move.

The fox burst into a fit of tears launching herself on to Judy and clinging to her uniform.

"Nooooooooo!" she sobbed. "I don't wanna g-go...I don't w-wanna go...everyone...h-hates me!" She sobbed burying her face deeper into Judy's chest. "They... they y-yelled at me...and...and... they... made me w-wear... that thing! ...and they said don't c-come back...and...and...and" Judy couldn't make out the rest of what she was saying, but she had a pretty clear picture already. Whoever it was, had lead her into an ally way, muzzled her, and told her never to return. Her blood boiled at the thought of someone humiliating such an innocent little girl. She stroked the back the fox's head, who was still sobbing into her chest. "Don't worry, I'm not going to let them hurt you." The fox looked up at her with wide eyes. "I'm not gonna let them hurt you," she repeated, her voice stronger, "ever again." And she meant it.

* * *

Nick and Judy arrived at the station a good 30 minutes earlier than they were expected. Judy looked up and let out a laugh when she saw Red jumping and waving out the window with an excited smile on her face. She smiled and waved back and her mind drifted back to the day they meet. Red was 5 years old and left alone in an ally way. The owner of the orphanage (who turned out to be a sheep) couldn't have cared less what the fox had been up to, honestly, she looked disappointed that "the fox" had come back at all. She had named the fox Red, partially because of her red fur, and partially because she was too lazy to come up with an at least a semi- decent name. That's what Judy made out of it anyway.

"No one wants to adopt a fox" she said with a scowl. "To shifty, they never make anything out of themselves." The sheep glanced down at Red and the small fox looked down in shame, as if it were her fault. Judy would have punched the old sheep in the face if it wasn't for Red being in the room. She didn't bother telling the old sheep who her husband was. Instead she threatened to take Mrs. I-hate-foxes, (her name was actually Mrs. Woolly) in for child neglect and just about every other thing she could think off. The sheep just scoffed and rolled her eyes, and Judy wondered if she was the first person to actually threaten that. It was then she decided this was a case for both her and her partner. So Judy attempted to leave, promising over and over she would return.

Key word: attempting. The minute she stood up the fox looked up at her with glassy eyes, silently begging her not to go. Judy's heart melted at the sight, and she froze, not knowing what she should do. She wasn't sure she could say goodbye without bursting into tears herself. Mrs. Woolly just rolled her eyes and Judy once again fought the urge to punch her in the face. "If you like her so much take her" the sheep sneered looking annoyed. Judy wanted to, oh she wanted to, but she didn't want to be charged with kidnapping. After all, Mrs. Woolly _was_ Red's legal guardian. So she did the next best thing. She demanded the old sheep let her stay at the orphanage. Not to anyone's surprise, the sheep refused. This led to a rather long shouting match between the two, in which the sheep yelled "I couldn't give two shits what happened to the little twit! And I don't give two shits about who you are! And I'll throw you both out if I have too!" Red was sobbing again, and by then and Judy was holding her close with one arm, and she held her lucky carrot pen in the other. The look on the old sheep's face when she played back the recording was priceless.

Long story short, to avoid whatever consequences there may be of the recording getting out, she allowed Judy to take Red home. Nick was surprised to say the least, but immediately understood once Judy explained. Judy could see the whole event had him frustrated, angry, and depressed at the same time. Judy had to stop him from driving back to the orphanage himself and tearing the place up. It wouldn't help anything, plus it wouldn't set a good example for their new little roommate.

Red was shy at first, but opened up more after a little while. And it wasn't long before Nick and Judy feel head over heels for the small fox. "She's got you wrapped around her little finger, you know that right?" she'd tell Nick on a daily basis. He'd just smirk and roll his eyes playfully. "You try saying no to those puppy eyes carrots."

The couple knew they couldn't keep her forever, not unless they adopted her, and they knew one day they'd have to make a decision. This particular morning, Red waited at the station for Nick and Judy to return, from wherever they were. They said they had a surprise for and she bounced in her seat in anticipation. She could barely contain her excitement when she saw their car pull up. Judy's smile grew even wider when she saw Red sprint out the door, and she let out a laugh when Red hurled herself at Nick, who almost feel over. "Whoa there squirt." he chuckled lifting up his sunglasses. (Which he really didn't need since it wasn't even that sunny out) "You're back! You're back!" Red giggled loudly. Nick just laughed and ruffled the top of her head. Judy stepped forward and put a hand on Nick's shoulder. They shared a knowing look and he set Red down. Judy looked down at Red who seemed unaware of the change in atmosphere. "Red, sweetie, we need to talk." Red eyes widened as she look up, and her tail began to droop. "Am in trouble?" She asked with a worried look. Nick and Judy laughed. "No honey you not." Judy reassured. "Why? You have done anything bad have you?" She asked with an eyebrow raised. Red shook her head frantically with her hands behind her back. "No ma'am! I was good! I really was! I stayed mah seat the whooole time, like ya said. Except when I had ta go potty, n' when I got kinda bored n' Uncle Ben said I could have a snack. But I didn't cause no trouble!"

Judy just smiled down at Red who was now giving her a big grin. Why her cheetah friend insisted that Red call him "Uncle Ben", she'll never know. Nick just chucked. "Calm down squirt, your mom was just kidding." Red froze up in shock at the word mom. "Ma?" She asked hesitantly her eyes wide and confused. Judy and Nick looked at each other, then down at Red, smiling. "Sweetheart, we decided, that well, it's about time we...adopted you." Judy explained with a smile. Red said nothing, the look of shock frozen on her face. Nick hesitantly continued. "See kid, Judy would be your mom, I and would be your dad, and together we'd be...well we'd be a family...if you'd have us." The pair looked down at Red, regretting not asking her before signing the adoption papers. Red just stood there. Then she began to tear up, and ran to the both of them, sobbing. Judy just held her close while Nick rubbed her back, unsure of what to do. However, they both froze when then heard a tiny voice in between sobs. "T-Thank you...I-I've always wanted a family" She looked at both her new parents, who were now staring back at her with glassy eyes. They stood there for a moment hugging each other, not wanting the moment to end. "We love you kid." She heard her father say with a shaky voice. "Very much" her mother added while stroking her head. She just snugged in the warmth of her newly found parents. And with a shaky breath she added. "I love ya too"

* * *

 **Tune in next week for more (or whenever I update). Same bat-time, same bat- channel.**

 **Get that reference and I love you. Should I make that a thing? Whoever gets the reference gets a one shot? Seems fun, tell me what you guys think.**

 **See you next time milkshakes!**


	2. The Question

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's a short drabble for ya. I read some comments and I love the ideas! So don't worry, I'll get right on those requests. The dialogue in this chapter is a little hard to follow, so I apologize for that. (I'm open for tips!) But hey, I'm learning! This isn't necessary to read, I just thought it would be fun to write. Enjoy!**

 **P.S- I apologize in advance for any spelling errors. I check but, things still get by.**

* * *

Nick took short sips of his morning coffee as he read the newspaper. Judy had gotten him into the habit of reading it, saying that he should "be aware of what was going on around him." He mostly read it for the gossip.

Sitting in the chair across from him, his 6 year old daughter wolfed down a stack of blueberry pancakes. She was wearing her favorite pajamas, which was a onesie covered with carrots. She claimed it was "fluffy" and that it made her feel "just like Mama!" The thought made Nick inwardly chuckle.

Red paused from inhaling her breakfast for a moment, staring off into space as if she were lost in thought.

"Daddy? Can I ask ya somethin'?"

"Mmmmh?" Nick retorted, reaching for another sip of coffee, not looking up from his paper.

"Where do babies come from?"

Nick chocked on his coffee.

He eyed his daughter, who looked back up at him with childlike innocence. He awkwardly cleared his throat as he looked for a way out of the situation.

"Erm...why do you ask sweetheart?"

He silently hoped Judy would return from her trip to grocery soon.

"Well, Ma's gots lots of brothas n' sistas, so I was wonderin' where they all came from. I asked grandpa n' he said ta ask you."

Nick frowned, he was so getting Stu back for this later.

"Well sweetie...there's...um...you see what happens is..." Nick's eyes darted around the room, looking anywhere but at the fox in front of him. "Sometimes mommies and daddies...uh..."

"IM HOME!"

Oh thank heavens.

As if on cue Judy burst through the door with her arms full of grocery bags. "Mama!" Red squealed and jumped out of her chair to greet her.

Judy smiled and set the groceries down before Red could tackle her in a hug. "Good morning sweetheart." she grinned looking down at the small fox who was now hugging her tightly around her waist. "How was your morning?"

"Oh it was good Ma!" the fox answered still not letting go. "We was eatin' pancakes n' Daddy said he was gonna tell me where babies come from!"

Nick froze in fear from his place at the table. Judy simply looked over in his direction with a raised eyebrow. "He did, did he?"

"Yeah! Cause grandpa said he would."

Nick offered a nervous grin as Judy crossed her arms with an annoyed look.

"Sweetie how about you go play while daddy and I talk about this."

"Okay mama!" Red bounced to her room glad to be free of cleaning up after her breakfast.

Nick let out a breath as he looked up at Judy, who just shook her head and sighed. Her daughter was too young to have this conversation.

* * *

In the end they decided to go with the usual stork explanation, which led to a seemingly never ending series of questions.

 _"But where does tha stork get tha baby?"_

"From the...uh... baby factory."

 _"But where do_ _they_ _get tha baby from?"_

"They...uh...make it."

 _"But I thought mommies and daddies made babies?"_

"Who told you that?!"

 _"Can anyone have a baby?"_

"Uhhh"

 _"How long does it take?"_

 _"Does it hurt?"_

 _"How come Ma's parents had so many babies?"_

 _"How's come only gals can have babies?"_

 _"Will I ever have a baby?"_

"Not if I can help it!"

"Nick!" "What?"

Suddenly her eyes widened and she looked towards her parents with a face of disbelief.

 _"Are you guys gonna have a baby!?"_

 **"NO!"**

What seemed like hours later (it had only been 30 minutes). Nick and Judy stepped out of Red's room, exasperated beyond belief. Next time, they decided, they'd just tell the kid the truth.

* * *

 **Eh, not my best work. Won't let ya down next time. See you then milkshakes!**


	3. First day of school

**A/N: Venus here! This one was a request, so I hope it lives up to your expectations. Kinda short, just Red and her overprotective parents on her first day of school. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Maybe we should have stayed a little longer."

"Oh stop worrying Nick, she'll be fine."

"I'm not worrying Carrots I'm just…" Nick paused trying to find the right words. "I'm just making sure she likes it, is all."

Judy put her hands on her hips and rose an eyebrow at him. A look that clearly said 'I don't believe you'.

Nick just frowned and looked ahead of him. The two had just dropped their daughter off at a new school. Red had been overly excited for her first day. Her father on the other hand...not so much.

He knew he was probably being paranoid. It _was_ only first grade. But, still. She was so young...so innocent...and so tiny! Any animal could easily push her, or hit her...or even step on her! (Hey accidents happen!) For all he knew they could be making her wear that dreaded muzzle.

Nicks frown morphed into a look of worry as his childhood memories came flooding in. The last thing he wanted was for Red to have to go through that event _twice._

Yea, maybe he should have stayed a little longer. Maybe he should have picked have a school with more predators. Maybe-

"Nick, look at me."

A hand on his shoulder pulled him out of his thoughts. His green eyes looked into her purple ones, and he realized she was scared too. They both were. But she gave his shoulder a squeeze and managed a small smile. One that said 'it's gonna be okay'. And a small part of him believed her, but he couldn't shake the bad feeling he had in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

Red walked out of school to see her dad leaning up against the side of the car and her mom waving frantically to get her attention. She smiled and sprinted towards her parents, almost knocking down several students in the process.

She threw herself at Nick, who caught her with a laugh (he was used to her hugs by now) and began rubbing the top of her head. "How was your first day of school kiddo?" He asked as he helped her into the back seat.

"Oh it was great! Mah teacha's real nice, n' I got a buncha new friends. See, one of 'em is a fox too! Her name is Robin and anotha one is rabbit! Well, I thought he was a rabbit but he turned out to be a hare. Which means he's like a rabbit but he ain't one. I even met an ottah!"

Nick and Judy shared a smile as they listen to their daughter ramble on about her day. Judy whispered a slight 'I told you so', while Nick just grinned. Maybe his daughter wouldn't have such a bad time after all.

* * *

Red continued to talk about first her day while her father drove her home.

Well most of her first day anyway.

She had left out the part when she saw a hippo picking on an otter to see if he would go 'savage'.

And when she saw that same hippo was picking on a fox because she looked 'shifty'.

She did include the part when she met a bunny that wasn't a bunny, but was actually a hare.

She didn't include that she thought he was cute.

She also didn't include the part when a familiar hippo and a few of his friends started to make fun of her and her new friend.

She also left out the part where she used the new technique Uncle Bogo had taught her to punch the hippo square in the face. And when the hare scared off the rest of the hippo's friends. And she sorta included the part when all the kids in the room were too scared to sit next to her, except for the hare, the fox, and the otter.

She grinned to herself, the hippo's face when he got up was priceless. Apparently he lost a tooth.

Nick caught her grinning out of the corner of his eye and smirked.

"Wacha thinkin about there kiddo? You give a boy your number?"

"Nah" Red grinned. "Boys are yucky." (Uncle Bogo had taught her that too.)

Her parents just laughed and shook their heads.

Her eyes darted to the slip of paper sticking out of her Gazelle backpack. She could have told them about how a certain hare gave her _his_ number, but she decided not to.

Some things, she thought, were better kept to herself.

* * *

Judy paused as she heard her daughter's voice coming from inside her room. She peered in slightly to see her daughter...on the phone?

"You shouda seen it Uncah Bogo! Old jumbo went down wit one punch!... Huh?...Oh, yea I did. ...No, I didn't talk no boys. ...Eh? Who's that? ...Oh, hi Uncah Ben! ...Yea, I used the backpack…"

Before Judy could even ask how her daughter got her boss's number, (Or why her boss even called) Red hopped off her bed calling 'MAMA'. Judy stepped back as her daughter exited the room and handed her the phone. "It's for you" she whispered.

Judy numbly placed the phone to her head as she watched her daughter walk of.

"Hello?"

 _"Officer Hopps?"_

"Chief?"

 _"I was just calling to see how your daughter's day went. It was her first day of school, yes?"_

Judy had no idea why the chief of police was calling to ask about her daughters first day.

She also had no idea why he kept referring to it as a 'knock out'.

Or why her daughter giggled every time he did.

 _"Hopps"_

The chief's serious tone brought her out of her thoughts.

"Yes...sir?"

A pause

 _"Your daughter is going to make a fine officer one day."_

Judy smiled softly.

"Thanks chief."

 _"Anytime."_

And she knew he was smiling too.

* * *

 **Leave of review of what you wanna see next. Until next time milkshakes!**


	4. A family outing

**A/N: Heeellllooooo readers! This chapter was a request, so once again I hope I got it right. There really isn't a lot of family time, cause I kinda got carried away with some action. The next large chapter is probably gonna be a school play, but I'll squeeze in some small chapters between now and then. One more thing,** **do you guys ship Red and Jack, or are they better as just friends? For later anyway. S** **he's too young to date at the moment, just some puppy love for now. I'm open for ideas as always, so leave those requests!**

 **P.S- This was gonna be short but I got super carried away so now this is my longest chapter yet. Buckle up!**

 **And as always-Enjoy!**

* * *

 _"You must be swift as a coursing river!"_

"Red."

 _"With all the force of a great typhoon!"_

"Red."

 _"With all the strength of a raging fire!"_

"Red!"

 _"Mysterious as the dark side of the moooooooon!"_

"RED WILDE"

Red took a break from her solo, to see her friend Jack staring at her with an annoyed expression.

"Yes, Jack Rabbit?" She grinned.

Jack's last name was rabbit, even though he was a hare. It annoyed him to no end when she called him by his full name. He huffed and and made a pouty face, which made her giggle.

"Woudja stop singin' Moolan? You've been singin' it all day!"

"Aw c'mon Jack," she defended, "you know she's mah favorite! She's the best butt kickin' cow there is! When I grow up, I'm gonna be just like her!"

Ollie, her otter friend, tilted his head in confusion. "You're gonna grow up to be a cow?"

Red paused. Ollie never was the brightest bulb in the box.

Her friend Robin (a fox) just rolled eyes. "No stupid, she's gonna grow up to kick butt."

"Oh" was all Ollie could respond.

"Yeup!" Red jumped up and struck her best superhero pose.

"I'll be tha best warriah evah! Just like Moolan!"

Jack looked like he was about to say something, but a honk cut him off. Red turned to see her mom and dad waiting for her outside the car. She waved bye to her friends and sprinted to her parents, giving her dad one her usual tackle hugs. Nick chuckled and looked down at the small fox who was now wrapped around his torso. "Hey there kiddo, you up for some ice cream?"

Red's entire face brightened at the mention of the treat. "Yeah! Yeah! Ice cream! Ice cream!" She hopped off Nick and rushed into the back of the car.

Nick turned to Judy unable to hide his smile. "She's got your enthusiasm."

"Yeah," Judy agreed "and she's got your stomach."

Nick couldn't argue with that.

* * *

Judy laughed as she cleaned all the ice cream from off of her daughter. From what she could tell, more ice cream had ended up on Red's face and clothes than in her stomach. Red didn't seem to mind, as she attempted to lick the remainder off her face using her tongue.

Judy just shook her head and smiled.

After buying ice cream, the family decided to go for a walk in the park. It was fall, and the leaves hard already begun to fall and change colors. Red jumped around as she attempted to catch one of the falling leaves in her tiny paws. She would leap up and clap her palms together around a leaf. Her expression brightening at her victory.

Only for it to fall when she opened up her paws and realized they were empty.

After several failed attempts, she squealed as her father lifted her up around the waist, allowing her to claw at the leaves in mid air. Red zoned in on one leaf particular, and grinned. She slowly leaned forward, brought her hands up, and - **clap!**

"Look mama! I got one! I got-"

"HELP! Somebody! HELP!"

Red yelped and clung to her father at the sudden noise. Nick frantically looked around as he tried locate the cause of the cry.

"There!" Judy pointed, and Nick turned to see a distraught zebra, standing behind an ice cream stand.

"HELP! HELP! They robbed by stand!"

The zebra pointed to a group of coyotes, one of whom was running off with a large bag. Judy looked towards Nick, her police instincts beginning to kick in. "There headed towards 4th and main, we can cut them off if we take the sides streets." Nick nodded and the duo sprinted towards the car, Red still clinging to her father.

After a few minutes of driving, Nick stopped the car and practically kicked the door open. Judy paused and looked back to her daughter, who was now trembling in the back seat. A part of her wanted to stay with Red, but she knew Nick would need the extra back up. She put on a serious tone as she spoke to her daughter.

"Red."

Red's head jerked up at the sound of her mother's voice.

"Yes mama?"

"Stay. Here."

Red could only nod in reply.

Judy unbuckled her seat belt and reached for the door. She hesitated, looking back to her daughter again.

"Red."

"Yes mama?"

"...I'll be back sweetheart."

Red nodded seeming more relaxed.

Judy took one last look at her daughter, before sprinting out the car.

* * *

From what Judy could see, the group of coyotes had thinned down to three. Three against two wasn't so bad, but coyotes were tricky. She wasn't willing to face the consequences of letting her guard down.

By now the coyotes had stopped running, and crowded around the bag, eager to claim the money inside. The three were pushing each other and arguing over who deserved biggest share. Judy could tell it was only a matter of time before the argument turned physical.

Nick took this as his cue and stepped up, clearing his throat in an authoritative demeanor.

"I'm going to have to ask you to step away from the bag."

The coyotes looked up in surprise, their argument forgotten. Each one clutched the bag tightly. A silence followed, before Nick spoke up again.

"I'm not gonna ask you again" he took a step closer to the coyotes, "step away from the bag."

The coyotes looked at each other, then at Nick. The largest one, which Judy dubbed to be the leader, spoke up. "And if we don't?"

Nick's expression never wavered. "Then I'll have to take it from you."

The coyotes growled and and crouched into a defensive position around the bag.

"I'm warning you _fox_." the leader hissed stepping closer to Nick. "You and peter cottontail here better back off!"

Judy felt her ears twitch in annoyance, but said nothing.

"We don't want any trouble," Nick continued slowly, although Judy could tell he was losing his cool. "We just want the bag."

The coyote was just inches away from Nick's face by now.

"Yeah? Well ya ain't gettin it! So why don't you, and your little bunny, hop back to whatever hole you came from!"

Neither Nick nor Judy moved.

"Well!? Didn't ya hear me?! I told ya ta scram! Beat it!"

Nick took a step towards the forward, close enough for the two mammals to almost touch noses. He narrowed his eyes at the coyote and the tension grew thick as the two stared at each other.

"I'm not gonna ask ya again _fox_." The coyote glared at Nick " **Leave.** "

Nick glared back, sending the message before he even spoke.

"Make me."

And that was all the coyotes needed to hear.

* * *

Red sat in the car, confused. She didn't know why her father left so quickly, or why her mother had told her to stay in the car. All she knew was that they left and didn't come back yet. And that worried her.

What if they don't come back? What if no one came to find her? She'd knew they'd never leave her, not on purpose anyway. But what if they couldn't come back?

What is something bad happened?

What if they were in trouble?

Oh, they were so in trouble! That's why they were taking so long! Red could hear shouting in the distance and felt the need to rush to her parents. She hopped out of her car seat, only to find the door was locked. Her mother must have put the child lock on before she left! Out of options, Red frantically looked through the car windows, trying to catch a glimpse of her parents. Seeing nothing, she slumped down in defeat.

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohh! Try everything!_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohh! Try everything!_

Red's ears perked up. That was her mother's ring tone!

She quickly dove towards her mothers purse and dug for the phone.

The caller ID said "buffalo wings" (her fathers work no doubt) and had a picture of Chief Bogo in the background. She quickly answered the call, taking deep breaths in an attempt to steady her shaky voice.

"Hello?"

"Officer Hopps?" A gruff voiced sounded on the other end of the phone.

"Uncah Bogo!"

"Red? Is that you?"

"Y-Yea, it's me Uncah Bogo."

"Red, can you put your mother on the phone?"

"N-No Uncah Bogo...I c-can't!"

"Why? Is she busy at the moment?"

"No..."

"Then why not?"

"B-Because!" Red hiccuped, feeling tears coming on.

"Because she's in trouble!"

Bogo's eyes widened as he heard his niece begin to cry. Nick and Judy were (although he'd never admit it) his best officers. If they were in trouble, then he had a problem. A big problem.

He pressed the intercom.

"Clawhauser."

"Yesh chief?" The cheetah spoke with what seemed like a mouth full of food.

"Get a team ready."

A large gulp was heard.

"Right away chief!"

He turned his attention to Red, whose tears had dwindled down to small sniffs.

"Don't worry Red." His voice grew soft, breaking from his usual hard tone.

"We're on our way."

Red just sniffed in reply.

* * *

"Make me."

Fists flew as soon as the words left Nick's mouth. The largest coyote threw a punch at Nick, while the remaining two threw themselves at Judy.

Nick dodged the punch, and sent a flying kick straight to the coyote's stomach. Nick then drew back his fist and punched the coyote hard in the muzzle.

The coyote stumbled back, clutching his face. He paused when felt blood pouring out of his nose, and his eyes flared with anger.

The coyote got down on all fours and growled. Nick got on all fours and growled right back. They launched at each other, punching and kicking for all they were worth. They tumbled around for a few minutes, before Nick used his upper body to slam the coyote's shoulders to the floor, pinning him down. Seeing no other way out, the coyote opened his jaws and bit down hard on Nick's shoulder. Nick cried out in pain, clutching his shoulder tightly. His shoulder throbbed as the coyote got up from under him, pushing him to the ground. He rolled to the ground while the coyote limped towards the bag.

Meanwhile, Judy ran around frantically, dodging the many blows thrown her way. The two coyotes were smaller than their leader, and far less intelligent. She had a plan to take them both out at the same time, if she could only get them in the right position...

Judy jumped up and kicked off a nearby tree, using the momentum to swiftly kick one of the coyotes in the face. The coyote fell backwards, tripping over an overgrown root. The second one growled and moved to attack her, bearing his claws and fangs. Judy stepped back and prepared to dodge any incoming attacks.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the coyote she previously knocked down beginning to get up.

Grinning she jumped up in the air causing both coyotes to jump up and attack her. Only for both of them to miss and crash into each other. She landed back on the ground, followed shortly by the coyotes, who landed a few seconds later with a loud thud. Judy grinned in victory. She began to walk away when a low growl stopped her. She froze, her ears twitching from the sounds she was picking up. Low growls and sudden movements came from various directions, telling her she was almost surrounded. Her blood ran cold as she hear a loud growl from directly behind her. She slowly turned and gasped, seeing several sets of eyes staring back at her.

Nick rolled over in pain and looked up at the coyote. Whatever was in the bag, wasn't just money from an ice cream stand. There had to be something else to make a coyote fight like this. The coyote grabbed the bag and ran, probably to some alleyway or to hijack someone's van. Nick stumbled to his feet, his shoulder throbbing. He looked up to the coyote and realized in horror that he was running towards a car. His car. The car that Red was still in!

Nick crouched and growled, the pain soon forgotten. He sprinted on our fours to catch up with the coyote, but was thrown into the dirt when something small slammed into him. Nick looked to see Judy, who had just been thrown into him, on the floor, along with five more coyotes hovering over them. Nick silently cursed. Their leader must have called for more back up. He looked back to see the coyote pick the lock and hop in the front seat of his car. The coyote didn't seem see the small fox in the back seat, but Nick knew it was only a matter of time until he did.

Judy bit back a sob when she saw her car drive away, knowing fully well her daughter was still inside.

Nick just drew her close, not knowing what else to do. They looked towards each other.

Judy knew it was hopeless, but both her and Nick stood up on wobbly legs, prepared to take whatever beating was coming.

The coyotes just laughed, and circled around Judy and Nick, knowing fully well they had the upper hand.

The coyotes looked ready to attack, when their smug grins suddenly morphed into looks of fear and shock. Nick and Judy could only watch in confusion, as the coyotes began to stumble backwards and cower. They pair turned to see a very familiar buffalo, looking _very_ pissed off.

Several officers surrounded the coyotes, handcuffs at the ready.

The chief grunted and nodded his head. "Book 'em."

The couple simply sat there and watched as the coyotes were handcuffed and taken away. Neither said anything.

Judy suddenly gasped remembering her daughter was in danger. "Nick! Red!"

Nick internally panicked and spun around in the direction of the car, only to realize by then it was long gone.

His breaths began to quicken and he felt a layer of sweat build up on his forehead. Different scenarios ran through his head, none of them pleasant.

A hand on his shoulder brought him out of his thoughts and he looked up to see Bogo staring down at him. "Don't worry," the buffalo grunted, looking serious yet slightly sympathetic, "they won't make it far."

Nick just stared back with a blank expression, unable to say anything. He numbly turned his attention back to the direction of the car, Judy doing the same.

"Oh and Wilde,"

Nick didn't move.

"I do believe you're missing something."

Nick turned around, just about ready to punch the first thing he saw, but stopped when he noticed what Bogo was referring to. On top of the chief's shoulder sat a small, red, ball of fur.

Nick's heart stopped.

"R-Red?"

The small ball of fluff smiled and threw herself at her father. "Daddy!"

Nick caught his daughter with ease, (like he always did) and clutched her close to his chest, not ready to let go. Judy sniffed and came closer, putting her arms around the pair. "Oh sweety." she breathed out a sigh of relief. "I'm so glad you're alright. Y-Your father and I...we... we were so worried!"

Red snuggled closer to her parents, who still refused to break the hug. "I'm okay Mama..." She smiled at her mother then looked up to her 'uncle'. "Thanks ta Uncah Bogo."

Bogo just smiled at his niece. "I'm an officer sweetheart, it's my duty to keep you safe."

Red smiled up at her uncle, her eyes shining.

"And ta kick butt right?"

Bogo's smile grew.

"Yes Red. And to kick butt."

Red just giggled at her uncle.

Judy hesitantly stepped forward, looking up at her boss.

"Chief...I...we...honestly can't thank you enough...for-" Judy struggled, trying to find the right words.

"Oh, it's quite alright Hopps." Bogo straightened up, returning to his serious demeanor. "Think nothing of it."

Nick shook his head. "No really, we mean it." Still holding Red, he smiled up at his boss. "Thanks..." He began to grin. " _Uncle Bogo_."

The buffalo growled. "Don't push it."

Judy shook her head while Red giggled again.

"Mama?"

"Yes Red?"

"How come tha coyotes was so mad?"

Nick and Judy paused and looked at each other.

Nick looked back at the buffalo.

"Chief, what was in that bag? Besides the money?"

The chief straightened up again, looking down on them in all seriousness.

"Well, we found the usual, watches, cell phones, jewelry, and well...you're not gonna believe this one."

Nick and Judy looked at each other again, then at Bogo. "What?"

Bogo smirked before continuing.

"Well... it seems these thieves were Gazelle fans, as we found over 50 tickets to her next concert."

"50 what?!"

"Apparently they purchased them illegally and attempted to sell them to buyers for twice their worth. When the buyer refused, they robbed them."

Judy stared, secretly wondering if she could buy those tickets later.

Nick talked slowly, as if he was still taking everything in. "So your telling me...I almost got my arm bitten off...for concert tickets?!"

The chief rolled his eyes. "Just wait until you see the paperwork."

Nick groaned as he thought of the mountains of paperwork he would be getting for this. "Can't we just pretend this never happened?"

Red giggled and jumped down from her father's arms. "Don't worry daddy, I won't tell anybody!"

Nick rubbed her head affectionately. "Attah girl!"Make sure nobody finds out."

* * *

"-and then Uncah Bogo got me out tha car, and mah parents was fightin' 'em right there! Mah dad was all 'pow pow pow'! And mah ma was all "hi ya'! And it was the coolest thing ever!"

Red smiled in satisfaction as her friends sat on edge listening to her story, their eyes wide with interest. Jack looked ready to hop out his seat. "And then what happened?" He asked eagerly. Red smirked.

"Well mah Uncah came in n' was all, (she put on her best Bogo impression) 'book 'em', and a buncha other police guys came and took them coyotes ta jail. One day, I'm gonna be puttin bad guys away. And I'll be able ta kick butt, just like mah mom and dad."

Ollie looked up at her with his usual confused expression. "I thought you wanted to be a cow?"

Robin rolled her eyes again.

Red just stood up and laughed. "Nope." She stuck her best superhero pose. "I'm gonna be a cop!"

Jack hopped up and struck a pose next to her. "And I'll be a cop too!"

Red's face brightened. "Really?"

Jack grinned. "Sure thing… _Officer Wilde_." Red grinned back. Officer Red Wilde and Officer Jack Rabbit. She liked the sound of that.

* * *

"Ya got tha speakah?"

"Yea."

"And tha song is ready?"

"Yea. You got your hat?"

"Yeup."

"Good, I have my shades."

"Good. Okay, let's go. And be cool."

"Gotcha."

Red and Jack walked swung open the doors of the police station, and strutted inside.

 _"Bad boys, whatcha want_

 _Watcha want, whatcha gonna do?"_

Clawhauser looked up from the front desk in confusion. He heard music, but he couldn't tell where it was coming from.

 _"When Sheriff John Brown come for you?"_

The cheetah scanned the room for any suspects, but couldn't pin point where it was or who was playing it. He wondered if it was one of Nick's pranks again.

"Uncah Ben. Down here." Ah so that's it.

Clawhauser leaned forward as he realized who it was. "Well hello Red, what brings you-" he stopped and held back a squeal. Standing at the foot of his desk was a small fox and a hare. Both dressed in cop uniforms with sunglasses. Red was leaning on his desk with a coffee cup in her hand (there wasn't any coffee inside, just juice) and the hare held a small speaker. So that's where the music was coming from! He could tell from their facial expressions, (which were hard to read because the sunglasses took up most of their faces) that they were trying to look "cool", but Clawhauser could say in all honesty it was the most adorable thing he's ever seen. He brought his hands up to his cheeks, and grinned from ear to ear.

"Uncah Ben? ...Are you okay?"

Clawhauser just let out an excited giggle, before his face lit up in an idea.

"Sweetheart, why don't you and your friend go show Cheif-I mean- Uncle Bogo your costumes? He's in the conference room."

Red looked to Jack, who nodded.

"Alright" Red answered before taking a sip from her coffee cup.

"Let's roll."

 _"Tell me, what'cha ya wanna do, what'cha gonna do?"_

The two walked off in beat with the music and Clawhauser almost died of cuteness.

* * *

Judy and Nick sat in the conference room chatting with several other officers. "See this?" Nick pointed to a scar on his shoulder. "Coyote. Biggest one I've ever seen. I had to fight him off with my bear hands." The officers sat on edge listening to Nick's story. Judy just rolled her eyes.

"Yea, he had razor sharp teeth too. By the time I fought him off, a good ten more showed up. Carrots and I barely made it out alive."

The officers looked on in disbelief. Judy was about to correct Nick's exaggerated story, when the door to the conference room was flung open, causing the group too look up confusion.

 _"Bad boys, bad boys_

 _What'cha gonna do?_

 _What'cha gonna do when they come for you?"_

Red and Jack stood in the doorway for a moment, before they strutted in the room, nodding to several confused officers. The two stopped before Chief Bogo, who was looking down at the pair in bewilderment.

Red leaned against a chair, casually taking sips from her coffee cup. She looked up and lazily nodded to Bogo. "Mornin' Chief."

The Jack simply leaned his back up against a chair and gave a lazy salute.

 _"Bad boys, bad boys_

 _What'cha gonna do?_

 _What'cha gonna do when they come for you?"_

Every officer looked on in silence, the music being the only noise in the conference room.

Bogo just stared down at the pair, unsure of what was going on. He wondered if this was another one of Nick's pranks.

Red scanned the room before spotting her parents parents at a nearby table. She casually walked over, leaving Jack with Bogo. Jack looked up at the large buffalo in front of him, who didn't look any less confused from when they first walked in. He paused before speaking up.

"Are you a real police Chief?"

Bogo looked down in surprise.

"Yes..."

"So you fight bad guys n' stuff?"

"Yes."

"Cool. I wanna do that."

"Do you now?"

"Yeah, Red too."

Bogo smiled piecing it together. "Is that why you wore those costumes?"

Jack paused for a moment as if he was considering something. He then pulled out a crumbled piece of paper from his pocket, and handed it to Bogo. The buffalo uncrumpled it to find a flyer that said " _School Play. Sign below to participate:_ " Below that, he saw a sloppy _'Red Wilde_ ' and sloppy ' _Jack Rabbit_.'

He looked at the flyer, then at the small animal in front of him. Jack just hopped up on the seat next to him.

"If me and Red are gonna be cops when we grow up," he pointed to the flyer "we're gonna need to practice."

Bogo smiled. A rare sight for the rest of the officers in the room, who were all eavesdropping on the conversation.

"I'm sure you'll make a fine officer one day. Both you and Red."

Jack beamed. "Really?"

Bogo nodded "Really."

Jack seemed as if was going to hop away, but paused and turned back at Bogo.

"Hey...aren't you Red's uncle?"

"I am."

"Oh. I'm her best friend. Well, one of them, besides Robin and Ollie. I'm also her cop partner, cause we fight bad guys together. We're gonna be real cop partners someday. And then we'll get to fight _real_ bad guys!"

Bogo chuckled and took a sip of his coffee.

Jack perked up "Oh, and guess what!"

Bogo grinned. "What?"

Jack puffed up his chest, presenting his next sentence with pride. "When I grow up, I'm gonna marry her!"

Bogo choked on his coffee.

* * *

"So kid," one of the officers looked towards Red. "you gonna be a cop just like your parents?"

"Yeup!" Red perked up, lifting up her sunglasses. "Cause my mom and dad are tha bestest cops ever! I'm gonna be just like them, and I'll get to kick some bad guy butt!" Red beamed up at the group of officers, who just laughed.

Nick just chuckled and picked up his daughter. "Alright kiddo it's time to head home. Where's Jack? We promised his parents we'd drive him home."

An extremely high pitched squeal made most of the conference room jump in surprise.

Several officers, including Nick and Judy, rushed to the front desk, but stopped in confusion once they got there. In front of them was an angry looking Bogo dropping off a small, confused, jack rabbit. Clawhauser on the other hand, looked more excited than usual. He squealed again and leaned forward in excitement.

"O.M...Goodness. He said that? That is like the cutest thing ever! Where's Nick and Judy? Somebody has to tell them! Oh gosh, I so ship it! Don't you? *gasp* I need to think of a ship name!"

Bogo just faced palmed in exasperation. "Just watch him until he leaves! And don't encourage him!"

Jack's ears drooped and he pouted. "Aww Cheif, can't I stay with you?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"I said no!"

"Please, please, please, please-"

"What part of no don't you understand?!"

"C'mon Chief let him stay."

"Yeah! Thanks Mr Clawhauser!"

"You stay out of this!"

The three erupted into an argument, leaving the rest of the officers to watch in bewilderment.

Red just giggled and brought her sunglasses down. Casually leaning on her father, she shook her head and took another sip of her apple juice.

"Ah...Rookies."

* * *

 **You like? Leave a request.**

 **Disclaimer I forgot to do until now: I don't own Zootopia, just Red.**

 **Sorry for spelling, I read it over like 50 times but as Hannah Montana once said: "Nobody's perfect."**

 **Until next time milkshakes!**


	5. First Gazelle Concert

**A/N: I'm baaaaaaack! Sorry for the wait! This next chapter was a request, so I used it for some fluff before the talent show. I might post one more chapter before then, but it's coming! I've gotten requests saying they can't wait to see Red when she's older, so I might do a little flash forward...somehow. And I just personally wanna say thanks for any reviews. I've gotten a lot of positive feedback along with a lot of new ideas!**

 **This chapter: Red's first Gazelle concert.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Uncah Ben!" Red giggled and rushed to the front desk. "Uncah Ben! Uncah Ben!"

Clawhauser leaned forward to see a small fox, who was currently jumping up and down to get his attention.

"Down here Uncah Ben!" She called out.

Clawhauser grinned delight, silently fanboying about how cute she looked. She was so small and fluffy, he could just eat her up! Then again, he could really eat just about anything.

Smiling, he leaned down further to greet her.

"Well hello there cutie pie!"

He grinned when he saw her giggled at the nickname. "How's my favorite niece?"

"Uncah Ben," Red smirked "I'm ya only niece."

"Yeup!" Ben confirmed grinning widely. "That makes you my favorite!"

Red giggled at her Uncle's logic.

"I hate to be that fox," a new voice chimed in "but wouldn't that make her your least favorite too?"

"Oh hush," another voice answered "I think I think it's cute."

"Nick! Judy!" Clawhauser squealed in happiness. "Good to see you!" He stole quick look at the clock. "You're here ahead of schedule."

Nick just leaned on counter, casual as always. "Yeah well, we thought we might drop off the little fuzz ball here early." He ruffled the top of Red's head affectionately. "I don't think she could wait any longer, she's been talking about it all month."

Clawhauser just giggled in excitement. "Well why wouldn't she? It is her first Gazelle concert after all!"

He turned back to Red who was munching on one of his donuts. "Isn't that right munchkin?"

"Uh-huh" Red nodded, speaking through a mouth full of donut. "Gazelle ish mah favorite!"

"Thanks again for taking Red to the concert Ben." Judy smiled up at her cheetah friend. "She's been so excited for it."

"Anytime Judy!" Clawhauser smiled back. "I've been totally excited for it too! I hear she's gonna do a duet with Justin Beaver!"

Judy gasped. "No way!"

"Yes way!" Ben grinned and clapped excitedly. "She is totally gonna rock tonight! I can't wait!"

Red giggled. "Yeah! Me too!"

Judy took a quick glance at the clock and gasped. "Cheese and crackers Nick were gonna be late!"

She knelt down to Red level and kissed her on the forehead. "We'll see you later tonight sweetheart. Remember to listen to Uncle Ben okay?"

Red nodded and hugged her mother. "Okay mama."

"Have fun kiddo!" Nick waved back to his daughter as he and Judy walked towards the bullpen.

"Don't worry you guys!" Clawhauser called out. "I'll take good care of her!"

Once they were out of earshot, Judy sent a worried look towards Nick. "Are you sure this was a good idea?"

"Aw c'mon Carrots they'll be fine." Nick answered nonchalantly, putting his hands in his pockets. "It's Ben we're talking about here, he loves Red!"

Judy frowned. "I know, it's just... I have a bad feeling about this."

The two walked in the bullpen and sat in their usual seats

Judy glanced out the door with a worried look. "Maybe we should have gone with her."

"Oh c'mon Carrots." Nick waved her off. "It's just a Gazelle concert." He grinned putting his feet up on the table. "I mean really, what could possibly go wrong?"

Judy wished he hadn't said that.

* * *

"I can't believe we're here!" Ben squealed in excitement. He looked down to the small fox next to him. "How about it munchkin? Are you excited for your first concert?"

"Yeah! Yeah!" Red jumped up and down. "Gazelle! Gazelle!" She giggled and ran around the cheetah.

"Whoa there." He laughed and lightly pulled Red back. "There are a lot of people here, so I'm gonna need you to hold my paw, okay?"

"Okay, Uncah Ben." Red nodded and reached up to grab his paw.

Ben paused, "You know what? I have a better idea." He smiled down at Red. "Let's have you ride on my shoulders instead! How 'bout it cupcake?"

"Okay Uncah Ben!" Red nodded happily.

She reached up to him opening and closing her fists. "Up! Up!"

"Okay!" Ben chucked and picked up Red, placing her on his shoulders. "Up we go!"

Red giggled loudly, and leaned forward so her face was directly in front of Ben's.

Ben laughed. "What are you doin there silly?"

"Uncah Ben!" Red giggled. "You's is upside down!"

"I'm upside down?" Ben answered in mock surprise. "You're upside down."

"Nu-uh" Red shook her head grinning. "You are."

"Oh really?" He asked with an eyebrow raised. "Well how about... now!"

Red flew into a fit of giggles as Clawhauser lifted her off his shoulders and began to tickle her mercilessly.

"Okay! Okay!" Red managed between giggles. "Y-you win!"

Clawhauser continued to tickle her without stopping. "What was that? I didn't hear you."

"I said." She wheezed "You win!"

Ben grinned in victory. "That's what I thought."

 _"Attention all Gazelle fans, the concert will be starting in 15 minutes."_

"Oh gosh!" Ben called out, surprised.

"We better get to the stage!" He placed Red on top of his shoulders again. "Wouldn't wanna miss your first Gazelle concert now would..."

Ben stopped short, freezing in his tracks. "...we"

Red looked at Ben in confusion, not sure what had made her uncle stop walking.

"Uncah Ben?" She nudged his head. "Uncah Ben what is it?"

She frowned as her Uncle just stared ahead of her, as if in some trance.

"Uncah Ben?"

She waved a paw in front of his face. "Hello? Uncah Ben? Anybody home?" She leaned down in front of him, only to get the same wide-eyed look as before.

She sat up in annoyance looking around for whatever he was looking at.

"Ben?"

Red's ears perked up at the sound of a familiar feminine voice.

"Benjamin Clawhauser?"

Red grinned. In front of them was Officer Selina Pawker, a jaguar who was considered one of the best the officers the ZPD to offer. Also known as the girl Benjamin Clawhauser was totally in love with.

Red's grin widened as the jaguar walked over. This couldn't have been more perfect.

"Well, would ya look at that? Ben it is you!" Selina approached the two smiling, not noticing Ben's spaced out look.

"And is tha' a Red I see?" She smiled brightly at the small fox. "How are ya squirt?"

"I'm good Miss Lina." Red smiled happily. "It's mah first concert. Ain't that right Uncah Ben?"

Ben just continued to stare.

Red nervously grinned and sent a hard kick to Benjamin's side.

The cheetah jumped in surprise.

"Huh? What?"

"It's mah first concert, right Uncah Ben?" Red repeated trying her best not to look suspicious.

Ben looked up to see Selina staring at him with a concerned look.

"Oh, uh ya, of course! Yeup! Just good old Uncle Ben! Taking Red to her first concert...heh..right sweetheart?" Ben looked up nervously at Red, who resisted the urge to facepalm.

Red forced a fake smile as she spoke with enthusiasm. "Uh-huh, Uncah Ben's the best!"

Selina smiled "Well I hope ya enjoy it love." She grinned and sent a wink in Red's direction. "I know ya Uncle will."

"Me?" Ben laughed "You should see the Chief!"

"Yeah." Red giggled. "Uncah Bogo loves Gazelle."

Selina looked at Red with amazement. "Uncle Bogo?"

Red nodded and Selina grinned. "Now that's adorable. Got some competition there aye Benjamin?"

Ben laughed. "Yeah well...she has about 300 aunts and uncles so..."

"Attention Gazelle fans the concert will be starting in 5 minutes."

Selina panicked. "5 minutes! We betta' get goin'!"

She turned started off towards the stage, meanwhile Ben didn't move.

"Bloody hell Benjamin are you comin' or not?"

Benjamin shook his head, snapping back into reality.

"Coming!" He shouted and ran towards Selina, bumping down several animals along the way.

One of which who toppled over into another animal, who fell into another animal, creating a dominio effect leaving a good 10 mammals on the floor.

Ben nervously grinned and Red face-palmed.

"Ah Benjamin," Selina laughed, shaking her head "what a' we gonna do wit' you?"

* * *

 _"Try everythiiiiing."_

The crowd erupted into applause as Gazelle finished her song.

 _"Attention Gazelle fans, there is going to be a short 10 minute intermission. The show will continue afterwards."_

Gazelle walked out stage and the applause was replaced by the conversions of various animals.

"I'll be right back." Selina waved. "Gotta use the ladies room."

The two barley acknowledged her, too wrapped up in their excitement.

"That. Was. Awsome!"

Red jumped around, unable to contain even a small amount of her enthusiasm. "Did ya see did that thing! And when she sung that thing! And when she danced! *gasp* And when Justin Beaver came on stage!"

Ben squealed with an equal amount of enthusiasm. "O.M.G I know right?! Who knew they could do such a good duet? I totally ship it!"

Red stopped and grinned. "You know who I ship Uncah Ben?"

Ben shrugged "You and Jack?"

"No!" Red pouted defensively. "You and Miss Lina!"

"What!" Ben straightened up in surprise. "We're just friends!"

Red looked up in confusion. "But Uncah Ben, don't you like her?"

Ben felt his face heat up. Was it really that obvious?

"Yeah it kinda is."

...Did he just say that out loud?

"I mean ya always lookin' at her."

Ben gave Red a worried look. "Do you think she knows?"

"Maybe." Red seemed thoughtful. "But ya never gonna know unless ya tell her. I mean what are the odds that you two showed up at the same concert, on the same day? It's destiny!"

"Yeah I guess..." Ben trailed of.

"Hey wait a minute, you helped choose the date! Did you...did you plan this?!"

Red just waved him off. "Uncah Ben, changing the subject will get you nowhere."

Ben starred. Red was, how old again?

"Now here's what ya need to do." She spoke to him in a business like tone. "Once the song 'Hippos don't lie' finishes off, a slow song is gonna come on. Ya need ta ask her ta dance and when ya ready, tell her how ya really feel. And don't ya chicken out on me. Cause ya might not get this chance again. And I can tell, she likes ya too."

Benjamin blinked, attempting to process why he was getting love advice from a six year old. Well, six and a half anyway...

Red continued. "I'll be right here if ya need any help. Okay?"

Ben numbly shook his head. "Okay..."

"I'm back!" Selina called happily. "Miss me?"

Red seemed to revert back to an actual six year old and ran towards Selina

She giggled and clung to the jaguar, who just smiled a patted Red on the head.

"You 'avin' fun munchkin?"

Red grinned happily, her tail slightly wagging. "Yeup! Lots of it!"

"Attention Gazelle fans, the intermission is now ending."

Red jumped excitedly as the lights began to dim, causing both Selina and Ben to laugh.

The jaguar leaned over to Ben, almost whispering.

"It was real nice of ya bringin' here." She gave a light smile.

"A lot o' people wouldn't bother."

Benjamin smiled looking at the small fox in front of him.

"Yeah well...that's what Uncles are for I guess."

Selina grinned. "Even if she has about three hundred of 'em?"

"Yeah." Ben smiled. "Even if."

 _"Alright! Who's ready for some music?"_

The crowd erupted into cheers as Gazelle appeared on stage.

Red paused from her jumping and sent Ben a look that said 'Be ready.'

Ben felt his stomach knot.

He was so not ready.

* * *

 _"Okay! This next one was a request."_ A voice shouted from on stage.

Ben glanced down at Red.

How she would even made a request was beyond him, but he still wondered if she was behind this.

 _"So grab that special person in your life."_

Ben frowned. Would it be too late to run?

 _"And tell them exactly how you feel."_

"Yeah" Ben thought sarcastically "easier said than done."

He gathered his courage and turned to Selina. She smiled at him and he felt his breath hitch.

He could not do this. Oh, there was no way he could do this. There was absolutely no way she would ever-

"Ben."

He stared as Selina held out a paw.

"Wanna dance?"

He nodded and gratefully took it, not missing the smug look on Red's face.

 _"There's a calm surrender to the rush of day"_

He awkwardly wrapped a paw around her waist while she rested her paw on his shoulder.

 _"When the heat of a rolling wind can be turned away."_

He let her lead, counting the steps in his head. It wasn't like he had never danced before, just not with another person.

 _"An enchanted moment, and it sees me through."_

He looked up from his counting to look at her, unable to remember if they've ever been this close before. He saw her smile a little, and he felt himself smile a little too.

 _"It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you."_

She laughed as he spun her around. He really just lost count in his head, but she didn't seem to mind.

 _"And can you feel the love tonight?_

 _It is where we are_

 _It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_

 _That we got this far"_

He sucked in a breath as he looked at her again, and opened his mouth to speak.

Before he could get a word out, she softly laid her head down on his chest, humming with the music. His jaw snapped shut and he panicked for a moment, before relaxing and humming along with her.

 _"And can you feel the love tonight?_

 _How it's laid to rest_

 _It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_

 _Believe the very best"_

Red leaned in closer catching eaves dropping on their conversation.

"Ben."

"Hmm?"

"I've got...something I need ta tell you."

Red gasped. This was it! Selina was gonna tell him she loved him!

"Oh." Ben gulped "W-what is it?"

Red grinned. Her Uncle was so nervous.

"I...well...I'm...kind of..." Selina stuttered.

Oh, her soon-to-be-aunt was nervous too.

"I'm kind of..."

Kind of..?

"Well...I'm actually..."

Actually totally in love with my Uncle Ben?

...gay."

 _...oh_

"I have been for a while now"

 _Of course._

"I was looking for the right way to tell you..."

 _Yeup._

"But I knew you'd understand, right?"

Red blankly stared. She had so messed up..big time. In retrospect, it might have been a good idea to ask Selina if actually liked Ben first, instead of guessing...

By this point Benjamin was visibly holding back tears. "Of course. *sniff* I'm so glad...you got the courage to...tell me..."

Selina looked on with concern. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." Benjamin choked out. "I'm just...so proud of you." He sniffed. "I gotta...go to the bathroom."

Red couldn't help but feel a little guilty as she watched her uncle walk off in shame.

"Miss Lina..."

"Yes Red?"

"I'm glad you told mah Uncah Ben." _'Before he told you'_ she silently added.

Selina frowned. "He didn't seem too happy about it."

Red shook her head. "Nah Miss Lina he's just...surprised is all." She grinned.

"And upset cause you'll get a gal fastah than he will."

Selina laughed. "I'm not so sure about that, I know someone who likes 'em."

Red perked up. "Really? Who?"

Selina grinned. "A small red fox by the name of Red Wilde."

Red smiled, but quickly deflated.

She did love her Uncle, and how did she show it? By breaking his heart, that's how. With a new found determination, Red began to form a new plan. Selina may not 'love' Ben, but Red did, and she knew she had to prove it to him.

* * *

Ben walked to his desk, depressed. The concert had been a few days ago, and he still didn't feel like his old self. He considered walking to the break room to get a donut and some coffee, but waved the idea off. He wasn't hungry anyway, which was a new experience for him in itself.

He was about to sit down when something caught his eye. On his chair was a flower, a rose in fact.

He picked it up and examined it curiously, before realizing there were several others just like it on his desk.

He blinked confusion. Who put a bunch of flowed in his desk? And why?

He looked to see a trail of flowers leading directly to the conference room.

He followed them slowly, half expecting to be another one of Nick's pranks.

Hesitantly, he looked in to see it empty.

The tables were clear, all except for a large donut box on one of them.

Inside was a collection of heart shaped donuts, each coated with pink ice cream.

The door slammed shut behind him, and he whirled around in panic, only to see a small fox in front of him.

"Red?" He question in surprise. "Was this you?"

Red nodded. "Selina helped."

"Oh" Ben took a quick glance around. "How did you know the break room was gonna be empty?"

"Well..." Red smirked, a look Benjamin was almost afraid of. "I got Jack ta do a distraction."

Ben titled his head in confusion. "What distraction?"

Bogo's voice suddenly boomed over the loudspeaker.

 _"Attention all officers. Whoever thought it would be funny to smuggle laxatives into the lunch of several officers, will be found and dealt with accordingly."_

"Oh." Ben wondered how anyone could even get away with that in a police station of all places.

"Don't worry ya lunch is fine." Red smiled. "And so is that donut."

Benjamin shook his head. "You're just like your father do you know that?"

Red grinned and walked over. "I know."

A silence lingered over the two for a moment, before Red sighed rather loudly.

"I'm sorry for the concert Uncah Ben."

"The concert?" Ben echoed. "Is that was this is about?"

Red nodded.

"Oh Red." Ben bent down to her level "It's not your fault, you were just trying to help."

"Yeah, but..." Red frowned looking up at her uncle. "I made you sad."

"Red." Ben sighed looking at his niece. "...sometimes we make people sad when we don't mean too; sometimes accidents happen." He paused giving Red with a playful yet scolding look. "And although I wish you would have asked first..."

He sat leaned down and gave Red a hug. "You're my still niece, and I'll love you no matter what."

Red snuggled into the hug, clutching her uncle tightly. "I love ya too Uncah Ben."

Suddenly a different voice came over the loudspeaker.

 _"Alrighty folks, this one is for my best friend and her uncle!"_

 _"JACK RABBIT GET OFF MY CHAIR THIS INSTANT!"_

 _"Calm down buffalo wings, I'll only be a second. Yeesh. Anyway, enjoy!"_

Both Red and Clawhauser laughed as 'Can you feel the love tonight' came on.

Ben leaned down to Red with a slight bow. "May I have this dance fair maiden?"

Red giggled and curtsied. "Why certainly good sir."

The loudspeaker blasted noise above them.

 _"Can you feel the love tonight?"_

 ***CRASH***

 _"The peace the evening brings."_

"YOU ARE NO LONGER ALLOWED IN MY OFFICE!"

 _"This world for once..."_

"Awww but Chief! I already made a drawing of us together. See! That's you, and that's me!"

"Wait, where did you get that paper?"

 _"In perfect harmony."_

"From that drawer over there!"

 _"With all its living things."_

"THOSE WERE MY POLICE REPORTS."

"...oops."

Several loud crashes were heard but the two just ignored them and continued to dance.

Red giggled as Ben spun her around, and looked up to see her uncle smiling...

"Thank you Red, for everything."

Red grinned. "Anytime Uncah Ben."

 _"Can you feel the love tonight?_

 _You needn't look too far_

 _Stealing through the night's uncertainties_

 _Love is where they are."_

* * *

"See carrots, I told you they'd be fine."

"Nick, she gave several officers diarrhea."

"I know." Nick smiled and dramatically sniffed as if he were choked up. "I've never been so proud of her."

Judy just rolled her eyes. "Don't encourage her."

"Aw c'mon whiskers," Nick gave Judy a light shove "Did you see the look on Bozo's..."

" _Bogo_ " Judy corrected.

"Fine... _Bogo's_ face when that bunny..."

" _Hare._ "

" _Hare_ broke into his room?" Nick grinned to himself. "Priceless."

Judy frowned. "We can't just let her do this you know. We need to...take action."

"Why Carrots," Nick scolded in a mocking tone. "Don't squash her creativity."

Judy just rolled her eyes again. "Where did she even get laxatives?" She wondered out loud. "She's six years old, it doesn't make any sense!"

"I know right!" Nick agreed. "It's almost like we're in some dumb fan-" He froze. "What does that rabbit think he's doing?!"

"Nick stop panicking." Judy patted his shoulder. "There're probably just dancing."

"No! Look!" Nick spun Judy around so she was facing the break room. "See?"

"Nick, I'm sure it's noth-"

Judy looked to see that a small Jack rabbit had joined the party.

She almost squealed when she saw Jack and her daughter dancing, only for the hare to stop and sheepishly give Red a flower; meanwhile Ben was in the background giving Jack a thumbs up.

"Awwww" Judy cooed. "So cute!"

"No that is not cute." Nick huffed and crossed his arms. "She's only six!"

"Six and a half." Judy corrected still not taking her eyes off the scene.

"So?!" Nick protested. "She's still too young!"

Judy playfully rolled her eyes at Nick. "And what age would she have to be to get your approval?"

"Thirty," Nick hesitated. "...and a half."

"Nick!" Judy laughed. "You know she's gonna do it anyway."

"She won't if I have anything to do with it." Nick pouted.

"Oh hush." Judy waved at him. "You know Ben just told Jack to give her that flower anyway." Judy shrugged. "He ships them."

"Judy, this isn't some kind of fanfiction." Nick rolled his eyes. "Nobody 'ships' Red and Jack."

"Suuuure they don't." Judy agreed sarcastically. "C'mon it's time we picked her up."

"Alright." Nick mumbled. "Do we have to take the rabbit home?"

"He's a hare Nick." Judy corrected.

"Whatever."

Nick felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Taking it out, he looked at his most recent text in confusion. "Hey Judy?"

"Yes?"

"Did you get any texts from Ben lately?"

"No, why?"

"Do you remember the Gazelle concert he took Red to a few days ago?"

"Yeah..?"

"Well..." Nick looked up at Judy, handing her the phone. "It's better if you see for yourself."

Judy took the phone hesitantly, unsure if she should really read his texts or not. Her eyes widened as she read through a full (and slightly exaggerated) summary of the Gazelle concert. Complete with the aftermath. She stared at the phone for a moment, unsure of how to react.

"Nick..." She hesitantly called.

"Yeah Carrots?"

"Are you...are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah." Nick nodded, slowly taking back his phone. "Since when is Ben straight?"

"Nick...no"

"Oh"

"You do realize that... according to this text, our six year old daughter set up an elaborate plan to get Ben and Selina together right?" Judy raised an eyebrow.

"Yeup" Nick smirked walking into the conference room. "And I've never been so proud."

* * *

 **Hahaha, Hippos don't lie! And Justin Beaver? Get it? Cause...No? Okay...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Zootopia or any of it's characters. Just Red.**

 **TBH I also want a fast forward chapter but I don't wanna put any spoilers #thestruggleisreal**

 **#Canyoufeelthelovetonight?**

 **Until next time milkshakes!**


	6. Good Old Uncle Bogo

**A/N: This was supposed to be short fluff piece but it turned into the longest chapter I have so far. Whoopsie. School play should** **be next. And guys one of the reviews told me why Nick wears sunglasses, there's actually a biological reason for it. Thank you for educating me, cause I made a joke about that in chapter 1. #Themoreyouknow**

 **P.S: Red- Nick and Judy's adopted daughter**

 **Jack Rabbit-Red's best friend/crush**

 **Selina Pawker -Benjamin's ex-crush who turned out to be gay in the last chapter, and is now his close friend.**

 **Just incase you forgot!**

 **Also sorry for any spelling errors.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Clawhauser sighed deeply from behind his desk. The station felt empty without the small fox running around and causing trouble.

He looked over to Red who was currently slouched in a chair, waiting for her parents to finish work. Normally, she would be bouncing around the station the minute she walked in, but today... she just sat there.

Benjamin paused when he heard a light sniffle. He glanced over to see Red's shoulders slowly rise and fall, her body shaking.

The cheetah frowned. Was Red... crying?

Another light sniffle told him she was.

His first thought was to instantly run up and engulf his niece in a bear hug, but he quickly dismissed the idea. He was still working, and his break wasn't for another hour. Not to mention if Bogo caught him, he'd be toast.

Realistically, the best plan would be for him to stay at his desk, but there was no way he was gonna sit there and do _nothing_.

He quickly glanced around the room. Maybe if he could just sneak over for a minute or two...

" **Clawhauser**!"

"Wha?!" Ben squealed and nearly jumped out of his seat.

"Clawhauser I've been waiting on those reports for ten minutes now!"

"Oh! O-Of course!" Benjamin franticly sorted through several stacks of paper. "Here you go!" He handed the reports to Bogo, giving a nervous smile. "Sorry bout that Chief... heh, I got a little distracted."

The buffalo just grunted and snactched the reports. Benjamin could hear him grumbling under his breath as he walked off.

'Humph'. The cheetah huffed, looking offended. "Grumpy pants..."

Ben looked on as the buffalo walked passed his niece, well… _their_ niece anyway. The buffalo gave the fox a short nod while shuffling through his papers.

"Morning Red."

The fox did nothing except sulk in her chair.

Bogo paused from walking. "Good morning Red." He called slightly louder, perhaps in case she didn't hear him the first time.

He frowned as he got no response.

Clawhauser watched with interest as the buffalo turned to see _their_ niece crying. Bogo curiously walked up to Red, leaning down to her level.

"Red?" Bogo spoke softly. "Are you alright?"

The fox continued to cry, shaking her head 'no'.

Bogo frowned leaning in slightly closer. "Can you tell me what's wrong?"

Red paused for a moment, as if thinking the answer over. She suddenly let out a loud sob, throwing herself at her uncle.

To Ben's surprise, the buffalo casually picked her up, cradling Red in the crook of his arm. The fox cuddled into her uncle, clutching his uniform as she cried.

"Calm yourself." He whispered softly. "No more tears." He walked towards his office, lightly bouncing her as he walked. "It's alright now, I have you."

Benjamin watched with a wide eyed expression as the buffalo opened the door to his office, fox in hand. He wasn't exactly sure what expected, but that was definitely _not_ it.

His large, brooding boss, cradled his tiny, fluffy niece in the most delicate manner possible; as if she were to break if he hugged too hard.

Was it surprising? _Yeah._

But gosh darn if that wasn't the most totally adorable thing he'd ever seen... he had no idea what was.

Grabbing a donut, Clawhauser shuffled in front of his computer. Cracking his fingers he began to type violently on the keyboard. He had writers block for a while, and the scene in front of him, just gave him the best idea ... **ever.**

* * *

 **10 years later...**

 _*knock knock*_

Bogo sighed deeply when he heard someone knock on his door. He was swamped with work lately and was resigned to spending his lunch break in his office. He was slightly annoyed by it, but it was probably best for him to eat lunch in some peace and quiet anyway. Unfortunately for him, one fox in particular was making that extremely difficult.

 _*knock knock*_

"Oh just come in." Bogo ordered in exasperation.

He heard the door open slightly, small footsteps following it.

"Red I have already told you several times to stay out of my..."

The door swung open to reveal not a fox, but a teenage Jack Rabbit instead.

"Jack?" Bogo looked up, confused.

"Mornin Chief!" Jack hopped in front of his desk. "Hate to bother you but, I've got a question."

Bogo huffed in annoyance. "Whatever it is can it wait until after my lunch hour?"

"It can't." Jack appeared to be more serious. "It's about Red."

"...Alright then," Bogo eyed the hare suspiciously. "Let's hear it."

"Well..." Jack spoke hesitantly. "Let's say-hypothetically- that I and Red were, for lack of a better word,...dating."

"Dating?" Bogo raised an eyebrow.

"Yes dating." Jack confirmed. "What exactly would your reaction be-to us dating" He paused glancing at the Bogo's angry expression. "Hypothetically, of course."

The buffalo narrowed his eyes at the hare, growling softly. "What exactly a' you gettin' at boy?"

"Nothing!" Jack nervously rubbed the back of his head. "I just...well I...just wanted to know what you would say if I...oh I don't know..." Jack squirmed under Bogo's glare. "...took Red to prom..." He spoke slowly, his voice slightly shaking. "...as my...girlfriend?" He finished off offering a nervous grin.

He audibly gulped when buffalo began to rise out of his seat.

"I mean, we could always just go as friends you know, everyone is doing it." The hare nervously shuffled a few steps back. "And I mean, I still haven't asked her yet, so it's really not official by any means-"

The buffalo gave a loud grunt taking a few steps toward the shaking hare.

"Heh..is that a yes?" Jack asked both nervously and hopefully.

"Rule number one." The buffalo growled, poking the jack rabbit in the chest. "You. Don't. Touch. Her." He glared continuing to poke the hare. "You don't kiss her, you don't hold her hand, you don't even breath in her direction without asking for permission first. Am I clear?"

Jack nodded nervously.

"Good." The buffalo straightened up in an authoritative manner. "Rule number two." He talked as if giving protocol. "You bring her home before curfew, not one second later. If curfew is ten, you bring her home at nine thirty. If you come any later than ten, you _will_ have a proper excuse in order or else..." His voice grew low as he glared at the hare. "We're going to have a problem."

Jack winced. Bogo was probably the last person you wanted to have a problem with. And he knew that from experience...

"Are you listening boy?!"

Bogo's gruff voice pulled Jack out of his thoughts. "Of course!" He nodded frantically. "Heard every word you said!"

He forced himself to relax giving Bogo a fake smile.

The buffalo just glared in return. "Now you listen here..." He looked Jack straight in the eyes. "You better bring her home in perfect condition, because I find out you broke one rule..."The buffalo picked up a nut from a nearby table, showed it to Jack, and proceeded to crush it with a loud _*CRACK*_ ; breaking it open with one squeeze, bits flying everywhere.

Jack gulped, knowing Bogo could probably crush him without much effort. "M-Message received sir."

"Good." The buffalo walked back to his chair picking up his lunch. "There's your answer, I hope I made myself clear."

"Crystal sir!" Jack nodded. "I'll make sure nothing goes wrong, trust me!"

"I don't trust you." Bogo stated simply not looking up from his lunch. "But my niece does, so I'm left without much of a choice."

Jack visibly defalted. "Oh."

"Hop off now." Bogo waved towards the door. "Go do your thing."

Jack hesitantly looked between the door and the buffalo, unsure whether to leave or get a final word in.

"Well?" Bogo looked at the hare in annoyance. "Hop off. You don't want to keep her waiting do you?"

Jack smiled and saluted. "Yes sir!"

Bogo grunted as he heard the door slam, thankful to get back to some peace and quiet.

"Well, it's nice ta know ya care."

Bogo whirled to see a teenage fox standing behind him. "Red?" He looked at her in mild surprise. "How long have you been there?"

"Oh." Red shrugged. "Long enough."

Bogo raised an eyebrow and Red nodded to one of file cabinets.

"I see..." The buffalo nodded, though how she managed to both sneak in his room and hide in one of his file cabinets, without making a sound, was a mystery to him. "And you've said nothing this entire time?"

"Well I guess coulda said somethin'" Red shrugged again. "But you seemed like you was on a role so, I didn't wanna interrupt ya."

"Red." The buffalo sighed. "One day, you're going to be the end of me."

"Aw. I love ya too Uncah B." Red grinned.

Bogo just rolled his eyes.

"Yeesh," The fox walked over his desk, noticing the crumbs and bits of nut scattered over the top. "You really made a mess."

"I was making a point." The buffalo stated simply. "He had to know I was serious."

"Serious, really?" Red rose an eyebrow. "Don't take this the wrong way ah nothin' Uncah B," Red hoisted herself up, sitting on his desk. "but you was bein' a teensy, weensy, bit... ovaprotective."

"Red" Bogo spoke sternly. "You know I'm only looking out for your wellbeing."

"Oh I know ya were." She nodded. "And I also know that sometimes it's hard for ya especially, aftah.. what happened..." She brought her eyes up to meet Bogo's giving him a sad smile.

"You know I love ya Uncah B, but ya gotta undastand, I ain't a little vixen no more, and you don't gotta worry bout me cause-cause..I aint goin' nowhere." She hopped of the desk walking up next to Bogo's chair. "I ain't goin' **anywhere** ." She repeated. "Not this time."

Bogo turned his head slightly, looking at the small fox, who was barely tall enough to reach the top of his desk.

"How bout it Uncah B?" She smiled again and stretched her arms out wide. "Hug?"

Bogo grunted, looking annoyed.

"C'moooooon." Red grinned slightly. "Ya know ya want one."

She pouted as the buffalo just turned back to his work.

"Fine." Red huffed. "You brought this on yourself."

Bogo rolled his eyes "Brought what on my-ooaaf"

Red leaped on the buffalo nearly knocking him off the chair.

"Red!" Bogo growled steadying himself. "I've told you not to do that!"

The fox just laughed at her uncle. Her arms barely made it halfway around his torso, but Red snuggled him best she could, clinging to his uniform.

The buffalo sighed in defeat and looked down at the fox, who he could have sworn looked six years old again. Moving hesitantly at first, he tenderly wrapped his arms around her, careful not to hug to hard.

"Aww" Red smirked looking up at the buffalo. "You're a real softy ya know that Unacah B?"

The buffalo snorted. "And you're a real pain in my rear."

The two held the hug for a few minutes before Bogo slowly let go. He deliberately set the fox down, plopping her on her feet.

"I think you should go." He turned to his desk getting his papers in order. "Someone is waiting for you."

"Yeah" Red agreed. "He's probably in the bathroom givin' 'emself a pep talk."

"Well then you better go and get him." Bogo stated evenly, taking out some work. "And don't forget that right hook I taught you. Just incase."

"Yeah, yeah." Red rolled her eyes playfully. "If you really wanted to help me you woulda gave me some pickup lines."

Bogo grunted. "Not funny."

"Well it's not like you know any." Red continued ignoring his comment. "I really need ta get you a girlfriend Uncah B. All my other uncahs have like, two hundred kids by now...well all of 'em except 'fa Uncah Ben anyway..."

"Red." Bogo spoke in a hard tone. "I am not having this conversation with you again."

"I know, I know." Red cleared her throat giving her best Bogo impression. "Although I appreciate your concern, I am perfectly fine where I am, and I do not need your assistance in this area."

"I sound nothing like-"

"Especially when you should know nothing of this area yourself. So, thank you, and no thank you." Red ended with a grunt and crossed her arms for good measure.

Bogo stared at Red in annoyance. "Get out of my office."

"Awwww but Uncah B-"

"Out!" Bogo huffed pointed to the door.

"Alright, alright." Red laughed. "I'm goin, I'm going." The fox stepped out the door sending her uncle a mock salute. "I'll see ya around Chief."

Bogo didn't look up from his work. "Goodbye Red."

"Love youu." Red sang closing the door.

Bogo rolled his eyes with a smile, continuing to search through his files before he finally pulled out an old photograph. It was a small red fox, dressed up in her father's police uniform. The sleeves hung down her arms and the hat was far too big for her head. But the little fox smiled brightly, as if wearing it was the best thing in the world. He placed the photograph in a large picture frame; one that held another photo of his. It was of a smaller buffalo, coincidentally also dressed up as a police officer. The buffalo held a large smiled on his face, seeming just as happy to be dressed up in his father's uniform. Bogo sighed as looked at both the photos together.

The small buffalo was no longer with him, and the once small fox had grown up into a beautiful young woman. He shook his head turning back to his work. Second chances, as rare as they were, went by far too fast.

* * *

It was a while before Red came into his office again. He expected to come in bouncing around, rambling on about how Jack had asked her to the prom or how Jack was her new...boyfriend now. He couldn't help but grimaced at the word.

The door to his office opened, his niece walking in slowly.

"Afternoon Red." Bogo smirked to himself. "Or should I say Mrs. Ra-."

He looked up and his grin faded. Red seemed to be on the verge of tears, her body shaking as she hovered in the doorframe.

"Red?" He stood up concerned. "Red are you alright?"

Red sniffed and stepped out from the doorway, slowly closing the door behind her.

There was silence as they both looked at each other, before Red let out a loud sob stamping her foot in anger. "I hate that stupid Rabbit!"

Her shoulders shook as she cried, stamping her foot to the ground again she sobbed. "I hate 'em!"

Bogo stared wide eyed at his niece. He slowly walked towards her, shaking his head to get over the shock.

"Alright." Bogo patted her on the back. "A;right."

Red continued to shake, slowly breathing in and out.

"That's it, deep breaths." Bogo spoke softly, continuing to pat her back.

Red slowly calmed down, her tears slowing down to small sniffled. There was a second silence as they both stood in the middle of the room.

"Uncah Bogo?"

"Yes Red?"

Red sniffed, leaning into the buffalo. "It hurts."

"I know." The buffalo nodded, wrapping his arms around the fox. "I know."

* * *

 _"Okay." Jack breathed in. "Just tell her. Shouldn't be that hard." He stared at his reflection as if he was a different mammal. "All you gotta do is just go up to her, break it to her easy, and walk away."_

 _He nodded stepping out of the bathroom. "I got this."_

 _"Do you always talk to yaself?"_

 _"AhAH" Jack let out a high pitched yelp jumping backwards. "Red!" He panicked. "H-How long have you been there?!"_

 _"Oh." Red grinned. "Long enough."_

 _"Oh" Jack hesitantly spoke. "I'm not sure how much you heard..."_

 _"Oh you know," Red shrugged notchanlintly. "Only all of it."_

 _"Right." Jacked sighed. "Of course you did."_

 _"You were talking pretty loud, I couldn't help it."_

 _"Yeah." Jack frowned "of course you couldn't."_

 _Red eyed Jack suspiciously. "What's that supposed to mean?"_

 _Jack's expression remained unchanged "What I mean is, it's considered rude to eavesdrop on people."_

 _"Well I'm sorry," Red frowned. "But it's also considered weird to talk to yourself."_

 _"Yeah?" Jack challenged. "Well it's also considered weird to have a color for your name."_

 _"What?" Red reeled back in surprise. "What's that supposed to mean?"_

 _"I think it's pretty obvious what it means." Jack shot back._

 _"Pretty obvious!?-wha?" Red struggled to find the right words. "Two seconds ago you was sayin you wanted to ask me out and now this?!"_

 _"Ask you out?" Jack repeated sounding confused. "What are you talking about?"_

 _"I just heard you! Just now! In the bathroom!" Red growled in frustration. "What is ya problem?!"_

 _"You are! I don't wanna date you!"_

 _Red froze. "What?!" She studied Jack carefully for any hint he was lying. "But I heard you and Bogo just a few minutes ago. And just now, I heard you..." Red trailed off unsure of what else to say._

 _"Red...I'm sorry." Jack sighed. "I was going to ask you, I really was, but..."_

 _"Is there someone else?" Red interrupted. "Do you not want to go with me because someone else asked you?"_

 _Jack's face was sympathetic, giving Red all the answer she needed. "She just called me...Red I know I should have turned her down but-"_

 _"You didn't even want to go with me in the first place," she felt her voice start to raise "Did you?"_

 _"Red please...it's not like that-"_

 _"OH! It's exactly like that!" She growled. "You just went with me because you thought she's say no! Right? Of course right!" Red ranted furiously It's that all am to you? Some back up plan? Some understudy? Jack I liked you! And-and you knew that!"_

 _"Red I'm sorry! It's not like that, I never meant to hurt you, I swear." Jack pleaded. "Don't be mad, I just thought, if I dated you, maybe-"_

 _"Maybe what?" Red threw her paws in the air. "Maybe you'll learn to love me? Maybe she'll get jealous? Maybe you'll get something you wanted out of it?"_

 _"Hey!" Jack looked offended. "You know I'm not like that!"_

 _Red nearly shouted. "I don't even know what you're like anymore!"_

 _"Would you calm down?" Jack hissed. "You're making a scene."_

 _"Oh." Red growled sarcastically. "So I'm the problem?!"_

 _"Well right now you are the problem!" Jack fumed. "This is why I didn't wanna date you!_

 _Before Jack had time to react, Red pulled back her fist and sent a right hook straight to his jaw. Red watched Jack rabbit fall to the ground, before turned her heel and walking in the other direction, not noticing jack spit out a tooth._

* * *

Bogo lead Red to his seat, allowing her to sit on his lap. He fondly remembered when she was smaller and she would come to him because she had a cut or a scraped knee. Back then, all he had to do was give her a band aid and a pat on the head, and she up and running within the next few minutes. But now as Red cuddled into him, he wasn't exactly sure how to make this better.

"I remembered tha hook."

"Hmm?" Bogo looked down at the fox on his lap.

"The hook." Red repeated softly. "I punched him in the face."

"You punched him?" Bogo repeated slowly. "In the face?"

Red simply nodded, looking slightly guilty for it.

"Hmm." Bogo hummed. "If I remember correctly, this wasn't the first time you hit someone." He looked down at Red almost grinning. "And doubt it's going to be the last."

"Yeah." Red agreed. A small smile formed on her face. "I get it from my uncle ya know?"

Bogo huffed, but smiled as well.

"Oh look." She continued, leaning over to reach his desk. "You put mah picture in ya frame." She picked up the picture frame, looking over the two photographs. "Can't say I blame ya though, I was cute."

"Cute?" Bogo grunted. "All you did was give me headaches since the day I meet you."

"Oh yeah, the day we met was a fun one. I snuck into ya office that day, rememba'?" She looked up at her uncle, grinning. "Boy was you mad. I rememba' Ma givin' me an earful aftah that one. Dad on the other hand, he too busy laughin' ta get mad."

"I'm not surprised." Bogo rolled his eyes. "You never stopped bothering me after that."

"Yeah." Red let laughed a small laugh." "I was a troublemaka wasnt I?"

"Hmmmm." Bogo nodded and pointed to the small buffalo in the picture next to her's "So was he."

"Really?" Red smiled and stared at the two pictures. "Ya never told me that."

"Oh yes." Bogo nodded again. "You could always find him running around, causing trouble." He picked up the picture frame, continuing to reminiscence. "Once he glued everything in my office to my desk. Between you and me, I spent a good five minutes trying to pick up my stapler before I noticed."

"Five minutes? Red teased. "I bet it was ten. And ya know what? I bet he recorded it too."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he did." Bogo chucked never taking his eyes off the photo. "You remind me of him you know." Red looked up at her uncle, who continued to stare at the picture wistfully. "You were always like him," Bogo continued "playful, stubborn ...never left me alone." Red rolled her eyes smiling slightly.

"And perhaps, most of all," Bogo looked down at his niece his voice growing soft "he never let anything, or _anyone_ , keep him down for long."

Red stared at the buffalo, who was now smiling tenderly at her. "Oh you big softy." Her voice trembled slightly. "I hope ya happy now, got me about ta cry."

She held her arms out. "Hug?"

"Red. I already gave you a-"

"Don't care!" Red leaned in and wrapped her arms around the buffalo as far as they could go. "Ya the best Uncah B."

The buffalo slightly grinned. "I try."

A knock at the door made then quickly jump.

Red quickly wiped her tears and hopped off his lap, while Bogo straightened up attempting to look professional.

"Come in." He called.

"Sorry to bother you Chief." Judy walked in, Nick following close behind. "We were just wondering if you've seen-oh" Judy looked to see her daughter. "Red, there you are."

"Hey ma." Red waved slightly. "I was just annoyin old Bogo here like usual."

"Well I guess you didn't hear," Judy started sounding concerned, "someone punched Jack in the face."

"Punched?" Red repeated disbelievingly. "In the face?"

"I know," Judy nodded. "I was surprised too. Apparently he lost a tooth."

"A tooth?" Bogo questioned glancing at Red. "He lost a tooth?"

"Dang." Red fought back a grin. "Musta been a good punch."

"Did you two see anything?" Nick asked stepping forward. "Or hear something?"

"Hear something?" Red questioned. "No, I didn't" She turned to her uncle nervously. "Bogo?"

"See something?" Bogo paused pretending to think. "No." He looked back to his work. "I didn't see anything."

Red silently breathed a sigh of relief.

"I can't imagine why anyone would punch him." Bogo continued. "Whoever did it must have had a quick temper." He briefly looked at his niece.

Red crossed her arms. "Well Jack does have a tendency to... _offend_ people."

"That he does." Bogo answered flatly. "Do you think he learned his lesson Red?"

"Oh defiantly." Red nodded. "Although, I think whoever it was that punched him feels bad for knocking his tooth out. And definitely will not do it again. "

"Do they?" The buffalo continued to work. "Because I think whoever it was should learn punching isn't the answer for everything."

"Hey if it ain't broke." Red shrugged. "Don't fix it."

Nick and Judy looked back and forth between their boss and their child, awkwardly. "Are you _sure_ you two didn't see anything?" Nick questioned.

"Huh?" Red turned towards her father. "See what?"

"Nothing." Judy shook her head. "We should probably go now."

"Aight." Red walked towards the door, giving her uncle a mock salute. "See you later Chief."

The buffalo nodded giving a soft grunt.

Red rolled her eyes. "You could at least say goodbye you softie."

"Goodbye." Bogo grunted. "You pain in my rear."

Red laughed and moved to follow her parents out the door.

"Oh and Red,"

"Hm?" Red stopped when she heard Bogo call her.

"Do me a favor, and tell Jack if he ever comes back to this police station, I'll have to give him a little follow up on that little _talk_ we had earlier."

Red grinned and offered another fake salute. "You got it Cheif."

The door slammed shut and Bogo found himself alone in his office.

He paused for a moment, waiting until they were out of earshot.

"Clawhauser." He called the cheetah on the intercom. "Get me the security feed from half an hour ago." A pause. "Yes I heard someone punched Jack." Another pause. "No I don't know who it was, I'm checking the feed now."

Bogo almost rewinded the tapes when he saw Red draw back and sock the hare in the jaw. The officer in him told him to be disappointed in her for mishandling the situation, but the uncle in him he couldn't bring himself to be. He had taught her to punch and kick since she was a little vixen. And he felt an odd sense of pride whenever used her moves on someone else. The same moves he never got to teach his son. His eyes darted to the photo momentarily. More often than not he wondered what it would be like if his son was still there. In fact when it first happened, that's all he could think about. He was in a slump for a looong while, eventually pulling himself up and going back to work. Those days, he would spend more time thinking than anything else, just wondering who son would have turned out to be. Or maybe what it would have been like to see him grow up, fall in love and hopefully get a family. What stung the most was how young his son was when he lost him. He was gone at ten years old, leaving the buffalo alone with shattered dreams of teaching his son to grow up.

His life seemed planned out already, when a tiny fox appeared in his office one day. She was only a five year old, and had somehow stumbled onto his chair. He let her stay until her parents came, who happened to be none other than his two biggest headaches. After that she'd come to him often while her parents were working or whenever she was bored. He constantly tell Clawhauser to keep an eye on her but she'd constantly make her way into his office. He was annoyed at first, especially when she insisted on calling him that insufferable 'Uncle Bogo'. He'd complain about it of course, but no amount of complaining could seem to stop the little fox from running to him every time she saw him. Reluctantly, when he was sure no was looking, he'd find himself taking care of her. He cover her with a sweater while she napped to make sure she was warm. Or he'd sneak her a cookie or an extra piece of candy after lunch. And one day she tripped and fell, and he found himself slightly panicking checking her over for injury. After constant denial, he admitted to himself-as cliché as it sounded- that the little fox somehow wormed her way into his heart. And every once and awhile, he'd wonder whether or not Red and his son would have been friends. There was, if any, a slight comfort in thinking so.

THE END.

* * *

"So?" Clawhauser grinned in anticipation. "What do you think?"

Selina stared at the computer in front of her not knowing how to react.

"I feel like I wrote to much for Bogo's train of thought, but I kinda wanted him to be the main character" Benjamin rattled on.

"And I feel like I kinda made Jack seem out of character, but I wanted to justify Red punching him in the face. I mean the whole 'I don't wanna date you' thing was a little harsh but I recently went through-"

"Bogo had a son?!" Selina suddenly interrupted not taking her eyes off the fanfic. "As in an actual son?!"

"Yeah." Ben nodded. "I saw him once or twice. He was a bit of a troublemaker, but all in all a good kid." Benjamin looked towards Bogo's door sympathetically. "Shame what happened."

"Yeah.." Selina nodded looking towards Bogo's door with equal sympathy.

"Anyways," Ben turned back to Selina attempting to lighten the mood. "Did you like it?"

"Of course." Selina smiled. " I'm just a little surprised. I thought you shipped Red and Jack?"

"Oh sweetie," Benjamin waved a paw at her "that ship has _sunk_."

Selina blinked. "…sunk?"

"Yeah. I mean, what with Jack moving away and everything-"

"Jacks moving away?" Selina repeated in disbelief. "But he and Red were so cute together!"

"I know." Ben nodded. "I was totally crushed when I found out. I honestly can't imagine what Red's going through."

"That's why she was so upset this mornin'" Selina frowned worriedly. "...how is she doing now?"

"Oh!" Ben suddenly grew excited and pulled up the security feed. He pointed to a certain camera. "See for yourself!"

Selina looked to see footage of Bogo's office. Inside, there was a large buffalo sitting in his chair with a tiny fox curled up on his lap. The fox seemed to be asleep snuggled into her uncle's chest. The buffalo didn't seem to mind as he continued his work with one hand, while softly stroking her head with the other one.

"Aw." Selina brought both paws to her chest. "That little fox has got everyone wrapped around her little finger."

"Doesn't she?" Ben stared at the video feed. "The little cutie doesn't even half to try."

Selina almost laughed when she saw Nick and Judy knock on the door. Bogo lifted the fox carefully, placing her on his desk, then straightened up acting as if nothing had happened.

"Come in."

"Hiya Chief!" Judy smiled enthusiastic as usual.

"Afternoon Hopps." The buffalo grunted. "I assume you're looking for your daughter?"

"Aw. Carrots look." Nick smirked and pointed to their daughter, who was curled up on the desk. "She's even cuter when she's asleep."

"Aww." Judy cooed "someone had a long day."

"Yeah." Nick walked over and lifted Red into his arms, allowing the vixen to rest her head on his shoulder. "Sorry about that Chief. I honestly have no idea how she keeps getting in here."

"Oh it's quite alright Wilde." Bogo stated simply waving a hoof. "After all, she is only a child."

"Hey," Nick grinned. "That rhymed. "Wilde and child." Well done chief."

Judy rolled her eyes. "We'll just be leaving." She grabbed Nick's arm leading him out the door. "Bye Chief!"

"Later Chief" Nick waved walking behind Judy. "Thanks for watchin' Red!"

Bogo opened his mouth to respond, but paused he saw his niece slightly stir in her father's arms. Opening her eyes slightly, she yawned and gave a wave with her tiny paw.

"Bye-bye Uncah Bogo."

Bogo, unable to resist, gave a tiny wave back.

The buffalo sighed softly as he heard the door close.

"Goodbye Red."

* * *

 **Welp there ya have it, older Red! Some of you requested it, and I had fun writing it. Tune in next week (or whenever it is updated next) to see if the RedxJack ship has really sunk. And request away cause I love your ideas!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't Zootopia. Just Red.**

 **Until next time milkshakes!**


	7. A Mother's Day

**A (late) Mother's Day chapter! (Sorry!) Next one should be up soon, probably by next Tuesday or Wednesday, but I will try to post it by the end of the weekend.**

 **Enjoy these one shots!**

* * *

"Honey, are sure this is a good idea? You don't wanna be rushing into anything."

"Your mother's right Judes." Her father nodded. "It's probably best if you wait a while."

"Guys." Judy brought a paw to her temple, messaging her growing headache. "We've already adopted her. I've told you that before."

"Ah we know that." Her father pressed on. "We just-well we just want to make sure your ready, that's all."

"He's right honey." Her mother nodded. "Parenthood can be a big step. Especially with you two being different species and all.."

Judy frowned, felling her nose twitch. Were they really bringing _that_ up again?

"Not that that's a bad thing!" Her mother quickly added noticing Judy's discomfort. "It's just, it might cause certain.. problems, later on." Bonnie finished quickly, her father nodding in agreement.

"Mom." Judy sighed heavily. "Me and Nick already talked about it. We're ready for this." She gave her parents a tired look.  
"And I told you that before we adopted her."

"We know you did sweetie, but..." Bonnie trailed of looking towards Stu. "We just-"

"We just wanna help." Stu cut her off giving a forced smile. "We want what's best for you."

Judy sighed, for what felt like the tenth time that night, and looked at the clock. It had been an hour since this conversation had started, and her patience had been wearing thin.

"Now we know you and Nick already adopted her." Her father continued "and I'm not sayin' she's bad or anything like that, I'm sure the kid's just peachy!...What did you say her name was again? Purple?"

Judy frowned at the fact that her father-the father off 275 kids-could forget such a simple name.

"It's Red Dad. _Red_."

"Oh," her father didn't seem to care. "Well I'm sure Red is just peachy and all..."

"But Judy, you need to ask yourself," Her mother spoke, both of her looked genuinely concerned at this point. "Can you really care for, and raise this fox?"

"I can." Judy crossed her arms. "And I will."

Her parents looked like they were going to say more, but Judy cut them off.

"Mom. Dad. Red is my daughter now, and you need to understand that." She spoke as gently as she could. "I love her, Nick adores her, and I think maybe even Bogo likes her."

Judy attempted to smile at her parents, who only met her with concerned stares. She sighed (again) wondering just how long it would take to get through to them.

"Guys, that little fox the best daughter I could ask for. And..wether you like it or not, she's you family too. I mean, she's your granddaughter."

Her parents looked at each other, then at her, clearly unsure of what else to say.

Shaking her head, Judy took the phone into her paws. "We'll talk more in the morning."

She ended the call with her parents, starring at her phone for a few minutes afterwards.

"Judy?"

A tiny fox appeared in the door way, clutching her stuffed animal in one hand while rubbing her eye with the other. She yawned tiredly, slurring her words together. "Whys yellin?"

"Red?" Judy felt herself calm at the sight of her daughter. "Why aren't you in bed?"

"I heard fr'm my-my" she cut herself off, letting out a loud yawn. "F'm my woom," she clutched her teddy to her chest. "Mistah Fuzzy got scared so's I had ta come here-so's he woudn't be scared."

Judy smiled and kneeled down to her daughters height.  
"I'm sorry I woke you sweetie." She lightly stroked her daughters head. "You can tell Mr. Fuzzy he's got nothing to worry about."

Red nodded, and turned to her teddy bear, whispering tiredly. _"I told you so."_

"C'mon sweetheart." Judy took the little fox by the paw. "Let's go back to sleep."

Red yawned and nodded. To tired to do much else.

Judy tucked the fox in to bed, giving her a light kiss on the forehead. "Get some rest honey." She stood up walking towards the door. "I love you."

Red gave a tiny yawn curling into the blankets.

"I love you mommy."

Judy froze.

By the time she turned around Red was already asleep.

Mommy.

Red had called her mommy.

Red had called her mommy!

A wide smile grew on Judy's face, the waterworks already starting to show.

"Oh Red." She sniffed, bringing her paws to her chest. Her heart swelled, as her smile grew wider then she knew it could.

"Mommy loves you too."

* * *

*knock knock*

"Coming!"

The door opened to reveal a an older female fox. Her fur contained several small patches of grey, but her youthful smile made her look as young as ever.

"Nick! Judy!" She laughed gesturing to the bouquets of flowers and presents the two held.  
"What's all this?"

"What? This?" Nick held the flowers up, smirking. "Well it's the least we could do, what with you raising me and all."

"We came to celebrate Mother's Day Mrs. Wilde." Judy somehow spoke both politely and enthusiastically. "We have some great news!"

"Well then by all means! Come in!" The old fox laughed and stepped aside. "And Judy dear, we've known each other for enough time now, call me Nora."

"Will do Mrs. Wilde!" Judy just smiled and nodded, probably because her arms to full to give a salute. "I-I mean Nora."

"Oh just get in here you two," Nora rolled her eyes, smiling. "I'll put a pie in the oven."

"You might wanna make that two mom." Nick's smirk was unmistakable. "I hope you don't mind but we've invited someone."

"Invited someone?" Nora searched her son's face for any indirection he was kidding. "Who?"

Judy and Nick shared an excited look, causing Nora to raise an eyebrow.

"Mrs-Nora." Judy stepped up. "Me and Nick have been talking and well...it's a long story really."

"But Carrots and I have decided." Nick continued for Judy. "That maybe it's time to settle down, maybe have a kid or two."

"It was really just and idea at first." Judy nodded along with Nick. "But due to an unforeseen turn of events-"

"That really none of us could foresee-"

"We found ourself tangled up in adoption process."

"Which, hey! Turned out for the best."

"And now.."

"After a lot of paper work..."

"We are know the proud parents of..." Judy paused for effect, grinning widely. "A daughter!"

"Congratulations Mom! Or should I say... _grandma_. Heh."

Nora starred, wide eyed at the pair.  
A daughter? Her son had a daughter? As in a baby girl?

She opened her mouth once or twice to speak, but quickly shut it. Simply starring at the bunny and fox in front of her.

"Mom?" Nick called worriedly. "You okay?"

"A daughter?" Nora spoke softly, as if still processing the information. "You're have a daughter?"

Nick and Judy nodded hesitantly, clearly not expecting that reaction.

"A daughter..." Nora suddenly began to smile. "My son has a daughter!"

Her face suddenly lit up in realization. "That makes me a grandma!"

She laughed, surprising both Nick and Judy.

"Goodness, I'm old!" She let out another laugh, her eyes beginning to water. "I have a granddaughter!"

 _"I told you she's be happy."  
"You can gloat later Carrots."_

"Oh Nicky." Nora reached forward, engulfing her son in a hug. "I'm so proud of you!"

Nick smiled, wrapping his arms around his mother.

"My Nicky, a father." She squeezed him tightly. "For so long, I thought I'd never see the day..."

"Yeah well..." Nick felt himself give a genuine smile. "There's a first time for everything."

The two held the hug for a minute, before Nora pulled away, still smiling.  
"You're going to have to let me meet her as soon as possible you know." She patted Nick's shoulder. "I want to know what my granddaughter looks like."

Nick and Judy shared another look, grinning as if they were two children keeping a secret.

"Well?" Nora crossed her arms, her eyes darting between the two. "Something you want to tell me?"

Judy looked down, tapping something behind her legs.

"You can come out now sweetheart." She spoke softly. "Don't be shy."

A fox, no older then five peeped out from behind the bunny. She peered up at her mother, as if asking for permission to go forwards.  
Judy nodded, slightly nudging her her daughter behind her legs.

"Oh my." Nora sniffed, attempted to stop the tears before they came. "Isn't she precious?"

The five year old, stepped forward slowly, seeming more curious then shy. Tilting her head, she looked up at the older fox in front of her.

"Hello there." Nora kneeled down, slightly. "It's nice to meet you."

The little fox glanced back at her mother, who nodded encouragingly.

"Hello." She spoke up in a tiny voice. "I'm Red."

"Why yes you are." Nora nodded, a bit confused. "I'd say your very red."

"No!" The fox Let out a giggle. "That's mah name!"

"Ohh." Nora glanced at her son, who shrugged and smiled. "Well that's a very fitting name."

"Thank you." Red nodded politely, just like her mother told her too. "What's your name?"

"Well, my name is Nora. But you know what you can call me?"

The little fox shook her head. "No ma'am."

Grinning Nora stood up strait and opened the door, signaling for them to walk inside.

"You can call me grandma."

Red didn't answer, but gave a big smiled to the old fox infront of her. Truth was, she always wanted a grandma.

"Alright!" Nick cheered, walking inside the apartment. "Whose up for pie?"

"Oh you know this would be a great time to show you all of Nicky's old pictures." Nora smiled to herself. "He was such a cute baby."

"Uh I don't think she needs to see that." Nick frowned, not liking where this was going. "We should really just get to eating."

"Well of coarse she does!" Nora laughed. "I think I have an old photo album around here..."

"I don't think-"

"Ah here it is!" Nora picked up a large book. "It's about time we brought it out again!"

"But..." Nick protested weakly. "Pie-"

"Oh hush." His mother settled on the couch. "The girl deserves to see some memories."

"I couldn't agree more Nora." Judy sent a smirk in Nick's direction. "I think Red would love to see them."

"C'mon Judy! How could you?" Nick groaned dramatically. "My own wife!"

"Oh stop being so dramatic Nick." His mother used the same scolding tone he grew up with. "Now," she straightened up, opening the cover. "this one was taken right after his first bath..."

Nick sighed, knowing there was no use in fighting it. He plopped on the couch, watching as his mother flicked through his most embarrassing photos.

This was going to be a _long_ Mother's Day.

* * *

"Oh come now Stu it's not that bad."

"There is a fox in a house Bon."

"We've had Nick here before. And even Gideon that one time."

"That was different. We didn't have to watch Nick..or Gideon."

"So? She's not causing any trouble. In fact I'd say she's bored, dear."

"Well I should I know what a fox likes to do?"

Bonnie peered at the fox who was sitting patiently in the next room. She sat cross legged on the floor, watching cartoons on the television.

"Well, she can do something other then _that_."

"She looks content to me."

"She's been there for almost an hour honey, that's not healthy. You remember what happened to Jimmy next door don't you?"

"Well then give her some toys or somethin'."

"Oh for heaven sakes she's your granddaughter Stu." Bonnie huffed, crossing her arms. "We have to spend some time with her."

"And do what Bon? She's a fox!" Stu pointed at the vixen for emphasis. "A fox Bon!"

"Well I know that! It's just-wait were did she go?"

"Huh?" Stu turned to see the room was now empty, the television left on.

"Wa-Where'd she go?"

"That's what I just asked you, dear"

*ring ring*

"Hold on a minute Bon...Uh oh."

"What? Why an uh oh?"

"It's Judy."

"Oh dear." Bonnie worriedly looked over to see her daughters caller ID. "Should we pick up?"

"Well we can't just not pick up." Stu huffed. "She'll know we're up to somthin'"

"Okay." Bonnie backed out the room. "You stall, I'll go find the fox."

"Good idea Bon." Stu nodded. "Hurry back."

Bonnie nodded hopping out the back door. It shouldn't be all that hard to find her. After all, she was just one little fox.

Scanning the fields, Bonnie caught sight of a patch of red fur near the cabbage patch.

Moving quickly, she hopped over only to see a flash of red run near the carrots.

"Red dear?" She called. "Is that you?"

No answer.

Moving slowly, she walked towards the carrots.

"Red?"

Growing suscipous, she kept her ears alert. "Red, your mommy wants to talk to you."

Just went she got close enough, the flash of red was back again. This time ducking behind a tree.

She saw a little fox peak out from behind the tree, only to duck back quickly when she saw Bonnie look in her direction.  
The fox giggled loudly, moving farther behind the tree.

Bonnie felt herself smile in realization. This behavior seemed awfully familiar.

"Oh well, I guess Red's not out here." She spoke aloud, walking to the house.  
"I guess I better check inside."

Her ears twitched as she heard Red step out from behind the tree. Tiny footsteps followed, as she heard the little fox made her way across the cabbage patch.

Bonnie watched until the fox was directly behind her, before spinning around and lunging. "Gotcha!"

Red squealed in laughter as the rabbit caught her in a hug, laughing even harder when she felt her sides being tickled.

"Thought could you'd hide from me huh?" Bonnie grinned, tickling the fox mercilessly. "Thought you could give your old grandma the slip?"

Red managed to nod her head yes, despite laughing until her sides hurt.

"You were trying to hide from me?" Bonnie grinned, paused from her tickling. "Well why?"

Red giggled, pulling out from her pocket a (very smushed) piece of cake

Giving a gasp, Bonnie realized it was the last slice of carrot cake. "Why you little snicker!" She gave gave the fox a playful scolding look. "You know it's no sweets until after dinner."

Red just giggled, flashing a grin only her father could match.

"Bonnie!" Stu called. "Judy wants to talk to Red!"

To Bonnie's surprise, little fox shot up, running side the house.

"Right over here kid." Stu jerked a thumb at the phone on the table. "Knock yourself out."

"Mommy! Daddy!" Red smiled brightly at seeing her parents.

"Hi sweetie!" Judy waved enthusiastically, while Nick have a small wave and a smile. "Are you having fun with grandma and grandpa?"

"Uh huh." Ren nodded eagerly. "We played hide and go seek!

"That's wonderful sweetheart." Judy smiled, before raising an eyebrow. "You haven't been causing any trouble have you?"

"No mommy." Red shook her head no, turning to Bonnie. "Right grandma?"

"Oh defiantly." Bonnie nodded, but gave her granddaughter a playful glare. "She's been just an angle."

"Good girl Red." Nick smirked before leaning in and whispering. "Make sure to swipe me some of that carrot cake."

"Oh honey remember when you used to swipe the carrot cake before dinner?" Bonnie smiled at her daughter, before turning to her husband. "Remember that Stu?"

"Oh no." Judy groaned. "Mom please don't-"

"Oh I remember those days ." Stu cut her off, sighing loudly. "Running around with a little Jude the dude in the cabbage patch."

"Ah yes." Bonnie smiled wistfully. "And when we used to play hide and go seek..."

"Okay mom." Judy began to turn red under her fur. "I don't think we need to hear that story."

"Oh but Carrots," Nick gave her an evil smile. "You know I love the cabbage patch story."

"Nick don't you dare-"

"How did that go again Mrs. Hopps?" Nick called loudly, talking over his wife. "The one where Judy used to run around in diapers?"

"Really?" Red let out a giggle. "Mommy wore diapahs?"

"Quite the opposite there." Stu chuckled. "She used to fling 'em off every chance she got! The little squirt would run around the farm butt naked."

"Daaaaaad."

"Hey Bon." Stu grew excited. "Remember that time when she ran into one of the neighbors kids while her diaper was on her head-"

"Okay! I think that's enough!" Judy cut in frantically. "It was nice checking in with you guys but me and Nick need to do-uh-police things! Right Nick?"

"Whatever you say Carrots." Nick chuckled. "At least let me say goodbye to Red."

"Bye mommy! Bye daddy!" The little fox waved. "I love you!"

"Love you too kiddo!"

"By mom and dad." Judy waved. "Have fun with Red!"

"Oh we will dear!" Bonnie waved. "She's such a sweetheart. You should consider having some more little ones."

"More little ones?" Stu frowned. "How many more are we talking about?"

"Well at least a hundred or so, would be nice."

Judy laughed, while Nick seemed to grow pale.

"Imagine honey?" The rabbit giggled. "One hundred kids?"

Nick stared into space for a moment, paling further.

"...honey?"

"Yeeuuuup it's time to go!" The fox jumped up in a panic, reaching for the phone. "Bye!"

The two rabbits starred as the phone call ended, before they both gave out a long sigh.

"Oh Stu." Bonnie shook her head. "When did our Judy grow up?"

"Wish I could tell you Bon. I'm still tryin' ta figure it out myself."

A silence followed before Bonnie decided to speak up.

"That fox of her's means an awful lot to her you know." She put a hand on Stu's shoulder, giving a comforting smile. "She's a real sweetie when you get to meet her."

"Oh I know Bon, it's just..." Stu sighed leaning against the table. "I guess I'm just gettin used to this whole fox thing you know?"

"I know dear." Bonnie nodded. "But, maybe you could try and get to know her..I know you could if you just tried."

"Maybe I'll will Bon. You know what? I'll go ahead and read her something before she goes to bed." Stu gave a small smile in his wife's direction. "She is my granddaughter...you know?"

"Oh Stu." Bonnie smiled back, moving in to hug him. "I knew you'd come around."

"Ah thanks Bon." Stu hugged her back. "Were is the little devil anyway? She was here a second ago..."

"Ohh no." Bonnie stepped back wagging a finger. "You're looking for her this time."

"Aw it ain't that bad Bon." Stu took a quick sweep of the room. "She couldn't have gone far..."

"Knowing her, she probably made it halfway across the farm by now." Bonnie waved a paw at her husband. "Along with half of dessert."

"Dessert?" Stu's nose twitched in confusion. "Why would she take that? She could just wait until after dinner."

"Because." Bonnie turned walking out the door. "She's _your_ granddaughter, you know?"

Perhaps it was just his ears playing tricks on him, but Stu was sure he heard a giggle coming from the cabinet next to him.

Shrugging, he began the search for a granddaughter. After all, how hard could it be?

* * *

For one reason or another Nick's body refused to let him sleep, no matter how hard he tried. Rolling over, he found that his wife was missing from her usual side, and a quick look at the alarm clock told the fox it was almost midnight.  
Had Judy even gone to bed yet? She should be, seeing that they had work tomorrow at around six o'clock.  
Perhaps she went to the bathroom? Nick couldn't think of any other explanation seeing as his wife was not one for saying up late on a work night. Or any night.  
Satisfied with that explanation, Nick face planted into the pillows, hoping to fall asleep before one in the morning.

 _"Come stop your crying, it'll be alright."_

His ears flicked, hearing the softest sound in the room next door.

 _"Just take my hand hold it tight.  
I will protect you from all around you, I will be here don't you cry."_

Ah. So that's where his wife was. Without a second thought, Nick climbed out of bed, tiptoeing out the room.

 _"For one so small, you seem so strong, my arms will hold you keep you safe and warm."_

The song continued as Nick sneaked down the hallway, careful not to make a sound.

 _"This bond between us can't be broken, I will be here don't you cry."_

He opened the door slowly, smiling at the scene in front of him.  
Judy sat on their daughter's bed, looking more asleep then awake. She lightly stroked Red's fur, who was cuddled up comfortably against her mother.

 _"'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more."_

Judy smiled fondly at the little fox curled up next to her. She sung softly as she could, almost whispering the lullaby.

 _"You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always"_

Nick felt his heart tug each time he saw Judy singing to their daughter. Whenever Red had a nightmare, or couldn't find Mr. Fuzzy, Judy would easily calm her down by singing the little fox to sleep. But every once in a blue moon, he'd find her wandering into their daughter's room and staying there for a while. He didn't bother bringing it up or questioning her about it. After all, Judy had nightmares too.

 _"Why can't they understand the way we feel?  
They just don't trust what they can't explain."_

He guessed most of her worries came from the difficulty of an inter-species couple raising a child. Being completely honest he would usually forget the fact that Red was a fox and Judy was a bunny. Meanwhile, it seemed like the only thing the rest of the world could remember.

 _"I know we're different but, deep inside us  
We're not that different at all."_

Not that it mattered to them of of coarse. The world could say what it wanted to.

 _"And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more"_

She was five when they adopted her, how many years had past?  
Three? Ten? None at all?  
She seemed older now. Not much bigger, but about the same height as her mother. If Judy noticed the change, she didn't show it, as she continued to sing their daughter to sleep.

 _"Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know (what do they know)?  
We need each other  
To have, to hold.  
They'll see in time  
I know."_

By this time, Red was fast sleep. Her position changed as she grew older. Her leg hung over the edge, while her head was buried inside her pillows, drowning out her soft snores.  
Her arm still reached for mother, who was leaned up against Red's side. Red had her arm wrapped around the rabbit in-from what Nick saw- an almost protective position.

 _"When destiny calls you  
You must be strong (you gotta be strong)  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on.  
They'll see in time.  
I know."_

Nick wasn't quite sure how Red even fell asleep in such a position. Her head rested on her textbook, which was now covered in drool, while the rest of her limbs were stretched out in awkward positions. Judy simply lifter her daughters head off the textbook, and continued to brush off any papers that littered the bed. She pulled up the covers tucking Red in, lightly kissing her on the forehead. She lingered on beside for a few moments afterwards.

 _"Cause you'll be in my heart  
Believe me you'll be in my heart  
I'll be there from this day on,  
Now and forever more"_

Red cuddled her mother as if she was a doll. She was few sizes larger then Judy, but rabbit didn't care. Strange as it may be, she felt a calmness in her daughters arms. She continued to hum her lullaby, knowing that her daughter was fully at peace now, dreaming of whatever it was she wanted to. There was a small comfort in knowing that, while not able to solve all of her daughters problems, she was still able to chase at least some of the nightmares away.

 _Oh, you'll be in my heart (you'll be here in my heart)  
No matter what they say (I'll be with you)  
You'll be here in my heart (I'll be there), always  
Always_

Judy gave a yawn, pausing from her lullaby. Unsurprisingly her six year old daughter lay fast asleep, tucked underneath the covers. Smiling Judy patted her daughters head once more, still refusing to raise her voice over a whisper.

"Goodnight Red."

She hopped out of bed, stilling smiling to herself.

"Mommy loves you."

She stopped when she saw a grinning fox lean against the doorway.

"For the record." The fox spoke in his usual layback tone, but she could see his eyes smile. "I'd say she loves you to."

"Huh." Judy shook her head, walking up to her husband tiredly. "Sly fox."

"Tired bunny."

He stood up, capturing the rabbit in his arms. The two stood there in a hug, simply starring at the sleeping fox in front of them.

Judy yawned again, resting her head on Nick's chest, a content smile on her face.

Bunnies. Nick smirked to himself. Energetic all day only to be slow as sloths once night came. "Hey Carrots."

"Mmh?"

He gave her a smile, tightening the hug.

"Happy Mother's Day."

Judy didn't answer, only returning the smile and squeezing his paw tightly.

Moments like these, she decided, were better without words.

She blinked, and for just a split second, she thought Red looked a little bit older. Confused, she blinked again, only to see the same six year old fox Red always was.

She shrugged it off, blaming it on her lack of sleep. Besides, it's not like Red's age mattered anyway.

She'd always be her little fox.

 _"I'll be with you  
I'll be there for you always  
Always and always  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
I'll be there  
Always."_


	8. Act 1, Enter: Finnick

**A/N: Heeeeey, I'm really, really, sorry this was so late but like this was meant to be just a school play BUT IT SNOWBALLED AND IT'S BY FAR THE LONGEST THING I'VE WRITTEN. LIKE THIS CHAPTER ANY THING ELSE SO FAR. AND THE PLOT COMES IN AND SO DOES FIN AND IT JUST TOOK SO LONG TO DO.**

 **Anyway thank you so much for all the reviews, and for everyone following and favoriting! It's super nice and super motivating!**

 **Recap of some OCs:**

 **Selina-Ben's gay bestie (jaguar)**

 **Jack Rabbit- Red's elementary school crush (jackrabbit)**

 **Ollie & Robin- Red's friends (Otter and Fox)**

 **P.S- Next chapter shall be dedicated to Nick and Judy! They will finally kiss or something! (hopefully). There will be a father's day one shot chapter, so I'm hoping to finish the next chapter by then.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Buzz***

Selina groaned as her phone rang for the fifth time, knowing there was only one mammal who would call so many times in a row.

 _"Hello?"_

"Wassap girl? I need your help with something."

 _"Ben, I've already told ya shovin' that many donuts in ya mouth at the same time ain't gonna make ya eat 'em faster."_

"Okay, first of all Chief said I needed to increase my productivity. Second of all that is not what I need help with."

 _"Well what then?"_

"Would it be totally tacky to give Red flowers after her school play?"

 _"Uhh.. I guess?"_ Selina answered confused. _"Why do you ask? Is Red having a school play?"_

"Yeup! And it's tonight!" Ben confirmed enthusiastically. "She and Jack are gonna do a little cop routine, which is by the way, totally adorable! I mean I know it was cute the first time she dressed up as a cop, but like this time she's gonna be doing something other than-"

The cheetah paused mid fanboy.

 _"Ben?"_

"Sorry Selina, I gotta go, someone's radioing the station."

 _"Eh. No problem love." Selina smiled. "Tell Red I said good luck on 'er school play."_

"Yes ma'am!" Ben saluted enthusiastically and grinned when he heard Selina laugh on the other line. "I'll be sure to let her know!"

 _"Goodbye goofball."_

"Adios!"

Smiling Ben pressed the intercom button.

"Hello?"

 _"Yeah, this is officer McHorn. We're calling to request some back up."_

"Mmmh." Ben held the radio with one and reached for his magazine in the other. "Your location?"

" _Zootopia elementary school, on domaine and 6th."_

"Alright." Ben flipped to an article about Gazelle. "We're sending backup now, stay were you are."

 _"Will do. Over and out."_

Ben leaned back in his chair, flipping another page of his magazine.

"Hey Ben." Selina greeted walking past his desk. "What's up?"

"Nothin much." Ben shrugged, not looking up from his article. "Kinda weird though, I had to send back up to the Zootopia elementary school."

"Zootopia elementary school?" Selina seemed surprised. "As in the one on Domain and 6th?"

"Yeup." Ben lazily flipped another page. "Why?"

"Ben...Isn't that Red's school?"

Ben froze, dropping his magazine.

Letting out a high pitched squeal, Benjamin dove towards his phone.

He typed furiously, before hitting send.

Selina watched in confusion as Ben stared at his phone for a minute before letting out a loud gasp.

"Oh my gosh!" Ben panicked. "Oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh-"

"Clawhauser!" A large buffalo came into view. "I would like those reports filed _today_ please!"

"Chief!" Ben scrambled out from his desk. "There's a-a, in-school-Red-t-there-right now!"

"Clawhauser!" Bogo all but shouted. "Use words man!"

"There's was a fight chief! I just texted one of the officers." Ben handed Bogo his phone. "Red's missing!"

Bogo starred at the phone, visibly thinking something over.

"Were the rest of the children evacuated?"

"Yes." Ben nodded. "We sent a team out there, McHorn just called asking for backup."

"Did he report back yet?"

"No sir." Ben stepped forward hesitantly. "Should I tell Wilde or Hopps?"

"No." Bogo shook his head handing back the phone. "Not until we find more information. When McHorn and the others return I want a full rundown of what happened."

"Wait." Selina peered at the phone. "Red is missin'? But how?"

"Don't ask me." Ben defended before pointing a finger. "Ask him!"

Selina and Bogo turned to see Officer McHorn carrying a very small fennec fox in handcuffs.

"C'mon!" The fox struggled. "He started it! You should be lockin' up him not me!"

"McHorn!" Bogo called out to the rino. "What happened here!"

"We caught this one," he nodded to the fox in handcuffs. "starting trouble."

"I didn't start nothin!" The fox growled. "I was trying to help my friend's kid! I gotta go find her!"

"If I were you," McHorn spoke in a warning tone. "I'd use my right to remain silent."

"You're not listening to me!" The fox struggled in the rhino's grip. "The kid is in trouble!"

"McHorn." Bogo ordered. "Bring him to the interrogation room, now."

"Interrogation room?" The fox echoed. "You know what? I ain't got time for this."

McHorn suddenly yelped flinging the fox out his hand.

"He peed on me! The little sucker peed on me!"

"Ha!" The fox bolted towards the door. "Hasta lavesta suckahs!"

"Don't just stand there!" Bogo growled. "Grab him!"

The fox weaved in and out of the large predators, using his small size to his advantage.

"I hope you don't mind." The fox dodged a swipe heading towards him. "But I'm gonna need ya do your job for ya." Jumping up, the fox grabbed a set of keys from an officer who attempted to tackle him. "And imma need these."

Running out the door, the fox laughed at the array of officers casing him.

"Yeah keep running." He teased, laughing loudly. "Maybe then you'll be able to burn of the extra do-"

 **CLANG.**

"...nuts" The fox stumbled backwards, having just ran head first into a parking meter. He stood still for a moment, before collapsing onto the pavement.

"Yeah no problem Chief." Several pairs of footsteps walked up to him. "We got 'em."

He felt his head swirl as he was lifted of the ground, his vision blurring.

"You fox," he heard a rough voice address him. "Just got yourself in a heap of trouble."

The fennec didn't have a chance to respond before everything he could see went black.

* * *

"Alright fox, let's make this easy."

The fennec stared at that large wolf that sat in front of him, vaguely remembering the last time he woke up in a police station. He had a pounding hangover then, and the cops had gone easy on him, letting him out after an hour or two. This time, he was dragged straight into an interrogation room, his head still throbbing.

"You tell us what you know, and we might forgive the little...incident you had in front of the station."

The fennec just crossed his arms, giving a scowl. "Not interested."

"Alright, Finnic is it?" The wolf placed both paws on his lap and leaned forward in his chair. "This will be easier for the both of us if you simply cooperate."

"What?" Fin's scowl deepened. "I ain't got the right to remain silent now?"

"I assure you we are fully aware-"

"Anyway, why are you asking me anyway?" Fin cut him off, accusingly. "I thought you cops didn't trust us foxes? Especially _you_ , wolfy."

The wolf frowned and opened his mouth to say something, but Fin beat him to it.

"What was it you called us?" He leaned back, pretending to think. "Shifty? Untrustworthy? 'Not at all fit to be part of the force'? But hey, that's just your opinion right?"

The wolf seemed taken back by this, causing the fennec to let out a grin.

"Yeah my buddy's got ears ya know." He continued on, ignoring the glare the wolf was giving him. "He knows when you dead beats talk about 'em. Him and that little bunny he hops around with. They both know."

He turned to the two way mirror he knew several other cops were standing behind.

"You've been giving my friend a hard time since day one. And now you are asking' me to help you?" He turned back to the wolf, giving a glare of his own.

"Well, you got anotha' thing comin' foo. I'd rather you take me ta jail."

The two stared at each other for a moment, before the wolf sighed, straightening up.

"Look." He started slowly. "I understand your..concerns-"

"Drop the act bub, I see right through you."

"But we're not asking you to help us." The wolf continued, ignoring his comment. "We're asking you to help the vixen."

Fin frowned, partially because he still didn't know where Red was, and partially because the cop kept referring to Red as 'the vixen.'

"Fin." The wolf spoke again, sounding more sympathetic this time. "Every moment we waste sitting here is a moment we could be using to help her."

Looking reluctant, the fennec shifted in his seat. "Fine," he tried his best to seem as annoyed as possible. "But listen up cause, I ain't tellin' this twice."

The wolf nodded taking out a pen and a notepad.

"What?" Fin raised an eyebrow. "No carrot pen?"

The wolf gave him a strange look, and Fin decided he should probably get on with it.

"Where do I start?"

The wolf seemed glad with his compliance, much to the annoyance of the finnick fox.

"You can start off by telling us why you were there, in the fist place."

"Aight." Fin decided he could always get the wolf for this later. "I went there this mornin' around eleven."

He saw the wolf scribble down something on the note pad, and vaguely wondered why he bothered with it. They were recording him weren't they?

"Fin?"

"Huh? Oh." He shook his head, attempting to remember the morning. "My pal Nick, he wanted me to watch his kid while he was workin'. Wasn't nothin new since I watched her before, but this time he says she's got somthin ta do at her school. So's I take her there, and we leave the house around ten forty five...

* * *

"So, kid." Fin attempted to start conversation. "Any reason in particular you're goin' ta school on a Saturday?"

"Well I ain't gonna be havin' classes a' nothin." The little fox sat in the seat next to him. "Just set up and rehearsal."

"Rehearsal?" Fin repeated, not taking his eyes of the road. "For what?"

"A school play." Red smiled, seeming proud of it. "Me 'n mah friends is gonna do an act, and we's is gonna be tha best ones 'dere."

"Yeah?" Fin threw her a smirk. "I doubt it. I bet it's gonna be the worst."

Red pouted, and Fin let out a laugh when she stuck out her tongue.

"You's is mean Uncah Fin."

"Ey." He shot her a glare. "Do not call me uncle."

"Aight." She shrugged, but he could see the grin underneath. "Whateva' you say."

He parked the van, ignoring the various states from other parents.

"C'mon kid," he hopped out, flicking down his sunglasses. "let's get this crap over with."

Red rolled her eyes, hopping out from the front seat.

* * *

"You let a six year old ride in the front seat?"

"Six and a half." Fin corrected, grinning at the wolf's annoyed expression. "Do you want me to continue or not?"

The wolf gave a another glare, but nodded.

"Alright so where was I? Oh yeah. We walked in the school, and a bunch of her little friends tackle her-"

* * *

"Red!" Robin squeezed her friend tightly "You're here!"

"Yeah!" Jack laughed. "We thought you were a no show!"

"Yeah!" Ollie pipped up. "And we thought you weren't coming!"

"That's what a no show is."

"Oh."

"Guys." Red choked. "Can't..breath."

"Sorry!" Robin and Jack jumped of at the same time.

"Sorry!" Ollie repeated a second after, making no move to let go of the fox.

"Um" Red poked at the otter. "You can let go now Ollie."

"Can you breathe?"

"Yeah?"

"Well in that case.." He giggled and hugged her tighter. "No!"

"Aw geez." Robin shook her head. "Once he grabs on, he never lets go."

"Yeah." Jack's nose twitched slightly, "he _sure_ likes to hug Red.."

"Kids." A female kangaroo, whom Fin assumed was the teacher walked up to the group. "What is the rule about public displayes of affection?"

"Umm..." Ollie's face scrunched up, showing he was thinking. "Public..display..of what?"

"Hugging Oliver." The kangaroo crossed her arms. "What is the rule about hugging?"

"To..not to?" Ollie looked up hopefully.

"So," the teacher pressed. "What do we do?"

Ollie paused for a moment, visibly thinking it over.

Behind the kangaroo Jack made a letting go motion, causing the otter to gasp in realization.

"Oh!" He let go of Red, sheepishly taking a few steps back. "Sorry for hugging you."

"Eh, ain't nothin'." Red gave a smile, but quickly winced when the kangaroo gave her a stern look. "I mean uh, I accept ya apologizen'"

"Your apology." The teacher corrected. "Repeat it."

Red resisted from rolling her eyes again. "I accept your apola'gy."

"You're apology." The corrected again with a nod. "We need to work on that speech of yours Red."

Red frowned, and Fin noticed her tail starting to flick. Adopted or not, she looked a lot like Nick when he was aggravated.

"C'mon Red." Jack grabbed her arm. "Let's go..work on our play."

"Yeah," Ollie gave a bright smile. "You love working on our play!"

"Yeah." Red turned away, still frowning. "Let's do that."

"Huh." Fin hummed to himself, watching the kids walk off. "Kid's got a temper."

"Oh well, Red is a special child." Fin blinked, realizing the kangaroo was still standing next to him. "She's from orphanage you know, miracle she was adopted."

"Miracle?" Fin rose an eyebrow challengingly. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh well, foxes are among the least likely to be adopted you know." The kangaroo spoke in a know it all tone that made Fin's fists itch. "And I can't imagine what she went through. I've personally made it a goal to see she gets through this first year of school okay."

"Wow that's real nice of ya." Fin rolled his eyes. "How bout you try, oh I don't know, treating her like a normal student?"

"Oh I would if she were a normal student." The kangaroo nodded, before suddenly dropping her voice to a whisper. "Did you know her parents are also an inter-species couple?"

" _Geeeee_." The fennec gave her a look, speaking as sarcastically as he could. "I never would have guessed."

"I know," the kangaroo agreed, not noticing the sarcasm. "When you first see her, you'd never guess she was an inter-species child. Can't tell them most them apart from the rest you know"

"Alright, I've had enough of this conversation." Fin raised his paws up, walking away. "I'm gonna go check on the kids."

"Good idea." The kangaroo nodded her head with a smile. "Keep an eye out on Red for me."

"Geez lady just shut up while you can." Fin mumbled, walking of. "Freakin' weirdo."

"Bet you can't catch me Ol'!"

A blur ran passed him and Fin turned to see-what was that one's name again? Robin?- Well, Robin running away from..Ollie apparently.

"Betcha I can!" The otter giggled following the chase. "Betcha I'll run faster than you can!"

"Guuuuys don't run all over the set!" Jack whined loudly, his ears dropping. "We just set it up!"

"Aw c'mon Jackie." Red leaned over, using his head as an armrest. "We can always reset it."

" _They_ can reset it." Jack pouted, crossing his arms. "I'm not gonna."

"You know," Red grinned down at the hare. "You're a touchy, bunny."

"I am a jackrabbit, which is a type of hare." Jack glared, his nose twitching. "And _you're_ an annoying fox."

"Pfft," Red grinned wider, unfazed. "you know ya love me."

"Love you?" Jack pushed her away, a grin starting to form. "Yeah right."

"You can't deny it Romeo." Red pulled him back in a hug. "You loooove me."

"Help! Mrs. Roo!" Jack laughed, trying to escape the hug. "Public display of affection!"

"It's to late!" Red laughed. "I've got you now..." She lowered her voice, to that of a super villain. "Officer Rabbit!"

Jack smiled, catching on.

"We're past the point of negotiation Wilde" Jack put on his best cop voice, which was really more of a batman voice. "Either you let me go now...or I make you."

"You think you can escape me? Hah!" Red laughed. "I dare you!"

Jack smirked, knowing exactly how to follow through.

"Fine by me."

Before Red could react the jackrabbit pounced, tackling her to the ground. Red laughed and fought back, the two tumbling over the stage.

Fin jumped when a large crash sounded behind him. He whirled around quickly to see a small fox and jackrabbit get buried under an avalanche of stage equipment.

"Kid?" He called, worriedly. "You alright?"

Seconds passed, and Red poked her head out from the pile, Jack appearing a moment after. The kids paused and looked at each other for a moment, before the two burst into laughter.

Breathing out a sigh of relief, the fennec shook his head as the pair dropped to the floor laughing.

"Nick, your kid is gonna be the freakin' death of me." He grumbled to himself. "Her and they bunny she hangs out with."

"He ain't no bunny Uncah Fin!" Red called out between giggles. "He's a hare!"

"Yeah?" Nick shot back. "And you're a real pain in the ass do you know that?"

"Do I know that?" Red pretended to think, before throwing the fennec a smirk. "Yes. Yes I do."

* * *

"Question." The wolf interrupted again, much to the fennec's annoyance. "This Red...is she a small red fox?"

"Yeah?"

"And is this Jack, he is a small jackrabbit?"

"Yeah?" Fin raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

The Wolf frowned, remembering the hours he spent on the toilet due to laxatives. *****

"...No reason." He fidgeted. "Just...continue."

"Uh huh." Fin nodded, although still looking confused. "Anyway..."

* * *

"Oh excuse me."

Fin turned to see a female kangaroo hopping towards him.

 _Crap._

He quickly looked in the other direction, pretending not to hear her.

"Excuse me," she smiled, talking in an overly perky voice. "Do you have time to talk?"

"No." Fin answered simply, flicking down his sunglasses.

"Oh," the kangaroo smiled awkwardly. "Well, I'm going to have to ask you to move your van."

"My van?" Fin frowned, turning to face her. "The hell is wrong with my van?"

"Sir I'd refrain from using that language here." The kangaroo scolded him as if he were five. "And the image on your van has been upsetting to some of the children."

"The children?" Fin snorted. "More like the parents."

"Sir-"

"I ain't movin it."

"But the parents-"

"Don't care."

"Sir I don't think you understand." She placed her hands on her hips impatiently. "This van is creating very negative imagine in a very positive area, and we don't encourage that type of collusion here."

Fin just blinked at the kangaroo, wondering if she was even speaking English.

"And while I understand you may not be told to move it often, considering the..neighborhood you may be from. But considering the different circumstances, I'd advise you to do the right thing here."

"Oh really?" Fin felt his jaw clench as his knuckles began to tighten. There was absolutely no way this broad was serious.

"Who the hell do you think-"

"Hiya Uncah Fin!" Red giggled, popping out of practically nowhere. "How ya doin'?"

"Red?" He blinked down at the fox in surprise. "What do you want?"

"You got a minute?" The fox leaned casually on the desk next to them. "Cause we need ya for somthin."

"Before you ask," Fin held up a finger. "Does it have anything to do with bein' in your little play? Cause if it does then that's a no."

"Real funny Fin." Red crossed her arms. "It ain't ta reach somthin' high up, I'll tell ya that."

"Why you little-"

"Honey." The kangaroo frowned, stepping in between the two. "What do we do went two grown ups are talking?"

Red sighed automatically, making Fin wonder just how many times she'd done this before.

"We wait until they's is done cause-"

"Because." The kangaroo corrected.

" _Because_." Red continued. "It ain't nice ta-"

"It isn't nice to."

" _It isn't nice to_ intarrupt people when they's is talkin'."

"When they are talking." The kangaroo corrected Red, who seemed extremely annoyed by this point. "Let's run through it again-"

"Okaaaay." Fin stepped in. "I've heard enough."

He gripped Red's arm and walked off, ignoring the kangaroo's protests.

"Yesh," Fin rolled his eyes up to the ceiling, his ears flattening ever so slightly. "Does that broad ever stop talkin'?"

"I wish." Red sighed, trotting alongside the fennec. "She says I talk funny."

"You talk fine kid." The fennec let go of her arm, visibly still annoyed. "Nothin' wrong wit it."

"Aw." Red smiled "thanks Uncah-"

"Do not call me uncle." Fin glared. "Call me Fin."

"Gotcha." Red nodded, beginning to skip along. "Fin."

"Now, what did you want?"

"Eh." Red shrugged as she continued to skip. "Nothin."

"Nothin?" Fin stopped walking, eyeing the fox."Then why'd you say you needed me on stage?"

"Oh." Red smiled, turning back the fennec. "Daddy don't like talkin' ta mah teacha much, so's whenevea she starts talkin to 'em, he gives me a signal and I get 'em out of it." She giggled, leaning in as if she were telling a secret. "But you can't tell mommy."

Nick stared at the vixen for a moment, before his face broke into a wide grin.

"Good old Nick." He grinned, rubbing her head. "I knew he was already teachin' you to hustle."

"Huh?" Red tilted her head. "Hustle?"

"Fo sure kid." Fin continued to grin. "You used your smarts to get what you want, didn't you?"

"Yeah?" Red nodded still seeming confused.

"Well then, it's called a hustle sweetheart." Fin strided forward, throwing his hands in his pockets. "Use it."

* * *

"Now way!" Clawhouser gasped, drawing the attention of several officers. "He said line! He said the linnnnnneee!"

" _Shhh!_ "

"OMG Selina do not tell me you're not fangirling right now."

"I'm tryin' ta 'ear the interrogation!"

"Okay I totally get that but don't Jack and Red totally remind you of Nick and Judy?"

"Yes, until I rememba' one of 'em is gettin' shipped off to a carrot farm."

"Too soon." Ben sighed dramaticlly. "I'm still getting over the death of an OTP."

"Have we even had a successful ship besides Nick and Judy?" Selina turned from the two way glass to the cheetah next to her. "I doubt we're goin' ta make another one."

"Well.." Ben looked around, tapping his chin. "How about Chief?"

"Ohhhh no. Do not even think about it."

"But Selina!" Ben whined loudly. "He looks so lonely!"

"Shhhhh!" Several other officers hissed, looking annoyed.

"Whoops." Ben giggled sheepishly and waved a paw in their direction. "Sorry!"

"Ben I'm telling you." Selina whispered harshly, leaning in. "If he finds out he'll kill you."

"No he won't." Ben smirked confidently. "He'll be to busy thanking me for his awesome date."

"Fine." Selina crossed her arms over her chest. "Wanna bet?"

"Your on." Ben grinned, holding out paw. "Winner buys looser donuts for a month."

"Aight" Selina took a step closer to the cheetah. "But you have to get them on at least one date by the end of the month."

"The end of the month?!" Ben whisper shouted. "But that's barely enough time!"

"I'm not changin' it Ben. Take it or leave it."

"Finnnne." The cheetah huffed, reaching out a paw. "But when I win, my donuts better have sprinkles."

Grinning Selina shook Ben's paw. "Deal."

"So's anyway." The finnick continued. "They kids started doin' some rehearsal for their play..."

"Fin." The wolf, who Selina recognized as officer Wolfred, interrupted impatiently. "When exactly did the fight start?"

"What?" The finnick grinned. "Tired of me already?"

"Fin we need answers." The wolf glared. "When did the fight start and how exactly did Red go missing?"

"You still think it was my fault don't you?" Fin scowled. "Typical cop."

"I don't-"

"You ever heard of a crime boss called Mr. Big?" Fin interrupted. "Truth is, you should be questioning him not me."

"And why is that?" The wolf leaned forward, seeming interested.

"I shouda' known somthin' was up the minute those polar bears showed up." The fennec growled. "I coulda' smell the rat of them from a mile away."

"You're saying Red was kidnapped by Mr. Big? As in _the_ Mr. Big?"

"No." The fennec cut in simply. "But I don't think he's in the clear either..."

* * *

"Hey kid, you got any polar bears in your class?"

Red paused from rummaging through the box of costumes. "No, my class is little animals."

"Well yea." Fin clearly remembered being put into classes according to size. "But what about in your grade?"

"Well I don't think any polah bears go ta my school at all." Red dove back into her box. "They all go in tundra town."

"Uh huh." Fin stared as the fox actually crawled inside the box, fitting perfectly inside. "And you've never seen those two before?"

Red peeped out the box to see two large polar bears, sitting awkwardly in the small room.

"Yeah I've seen 'em," Red shrugged. "But not in school a' nothin'. Only when I'm visitin' auntie Fru Fru 'n mah cousin Judy."

" _Auntie_ Fru Fru?" Fin raised an eyebrow. "As in the daughter of Mister Big?"

"I guess" Red shrugged again. "Papa is Fru Fru's daddy."

"You call Mr. Big papa?" Fin stared at the fox in confusion. "What are you distance cousins or somthin'?"

"That's what he told me to call him, short for grandpapa, ya know?"

"Geez kid you got connections." Fin shook his head. "I outta run you in to the chief of police."

"Chief?" Red paused from searching. "Ya mean Uncah Bogo?"

"You-you're kidding me." Fin looked over the fox for any clues she was messing with him. "There is no way, you're 'related' to the city's biggest crime boss and the freakin' chief of police. Don't even make sense. He's a buffalo!"

"Excuse you." A kangaroo scolded, hopping into the scene. "You should learn to watch your language around children."

"Language? Where the hell did you come from?"

"Oh for the love of-" The kangaroo tapped her foot in frustration. "Those polar bears want to talk to you. They say they know Red."

"Oh Papa probably sent 'em." Red climbed out of her box. "Maybe somthin' happened wit Judy."

"Here kid, I'll come wit ya." Fin stepped up, eager to get rid of the kangaroo. "Just in case-"

* * *

"Do you honestly expect me to believe Red has ties with feared crime boss Mr. Big?"

"Ya know pal." Fin gritted his teeth. "This story is gonna take a lot longer ta tell if you keep interrupting."

"Red is a six year old." The wolf looked just as annoyed. "How-in any way- could she possible be-"

"I don't know!" Fin glared. "Ask the rabbit not me! She's like somebody's godmother or somthin'."

Then wolf sighed, honestly to tired to question anything at this point.

"Alright, continue."

"Thank you." The fox spat sarcastically. "Anyway..."

* * *

"Come with you?! Listen bub this kid ain't goin nowhere."

"Fin I think we should listen to 'em. Papa don't send out polah bears less it's important."

"You think I give a shiiii- _ugar_ what your 'papa' does?"

"...sugar?"

"Not the point." Fin turned his attention to the two polar bears sitting in front of him. "Listen up, both you." He growled for effect. "You want the kid? You gotta go through me. Capesh?"

The polar bears starred back at him with stoic expressions.

"Uh Fin..." Red whispered worriedly as the two polar bears began to stand up. "I'm not sure that was a good idea."

"Relax kid where in broad daylight, surrounded by witnesses" Fin grinned at the two bears. "What could they possibly do?"

 _"Riiiiiiiiiinnnng."_

"Damn.."

"Fin that's the fire bell!" Red stood up out of her seat. "We should move!"

Fin looked over to see a small otter standing by the fire alarm, a confused expression on his face.

"Why that little-" Fin growled to himself, before turning to the two polar bears. "What? Now you're getting kids ta do your dirty work?"

"It ain't Ollie's fault Fin, he don't know what he's doin'!" Red tugged on his shirt. "They just told 'em to-he's just doin' what he's told is all."

"Alrighty everyone outside! Single file please! Single- everyone please there's no need to-" the kangaroo huffed as another animal flew by her. Why did she even bother? "You know what? Everyone out the door!"

"C'mon kid." Fin grabbed Red's arm. "Let's go."

The two polar bears grunted, stepping in front of the two.

Fin cursed under his breath, ignoring the startled look Red gave him. This wasn't gonna end well.

"Let's just go Fin." He felt Red tug on him again. "Papa is nice when ya get ta meet 'em."

Fin paused. He could probably take on two polar bears if he had to (they were all too smart), but with a kid?

"Red." He whispered, low as he could. She didn't take her eyes off the polar bear, but a flick of her ear told him she was listening. "When I tell you, _run_."

"We should just go with them." Red argued, still whispering. "If papa wants ta see me, it's gotta be important."

"Kid, I know these guys, they're bad news." Fin whispered, frustrated. "If they want you, it's not to split some cannolis."

"Fin trust me, I don't think there gonna-whoa!" Red felt herself being lifted into the air. "Hey lemme down!"

"Hey!" Fin barked at the polar bears. "Put the kid down!"

The bear just grunted, and Red let out a squeak when she felt his grip around her tighten.

"What are you, deaf? I said let her down!"

The second polar bear stepped in-between the two, looming over the fennec.

"You wanna go big guy?" Fin felt his patience wear out, and with a flick of his hands he took out his claws. "Let's go!"

His plan was simple. Crawl up the bear, jump on to the next one, and watch the two crash into each other. He sprinted and jumped on the leg of the polar bear, digging his claws deep into his skin.

The polar bear grunted in pain, swinging his leg widely.

"Fin!"

"Just hold on kid!" He crawled up the bear, occasionally biting the arm that swiped at him. "Just give me a second and I'll-"

Loud sirens interrupted him, his ears recognizing them as police sirens. He inwardly panicked, knowing that if the cops got him, he'd be toast.

Finally reaching the top, Fin stuck to his plan, and jumped to next polar bear. He landed clumsily on the bear's head, before he began scratching at its muzzle widely.

Red fell out of the bear's grip, quickly scurrying off the moment she hit the floor.

To Fin's luck, the polar bear backed up to the point of falling over, knocking into the second one. He jumped to the ground and watched with pride as his plan unfolded. Both polar bears hitting the ground with a ' **thud** '.

"That's what you get morons!" He laughed, pointing at the white heap. "Don't mess with me or my girl. Ain't that right Red?"

He looked around noticing the fox wasn't around.

"Red?"

He stepped outside, only to be in lifted up several feet in the air by rhino in a police uniform.

"ZPD." The rhino grunted, handcuffing the fennec. "You are under arrest for causing a public disturbance."

"Yeesh buddy." Fin grimaced, turning his head back. "Ever hear of a breath mint?"

A loud scream cut of any retort from the officer, causing the fennec to fly into a panic.

"Red? Was that Red?" Fin struggled to see the school behind him. "Was that Red?!"

"Sanchez, Delgado." The rhino yelled to some other officers. "Go check it out. I'll bring this one to the station."

"No, no, no wait!" Fin continued to panic. "Wait! Red! Is she okay? Was that her?"

" _McHorn_!" A voice shouted. " _We got a situation over here- you might wanna call some back up!"_

"What the-? What situation?" Fin attempted to look back again as he was carried to the police car. "Just tell me!"

 _"We found only one polar bear. Both the second bear and the fox are missing!"_

"Only one?!" Fin's frustration grew as he felt himself be pushed into a police car. "Just hold it!"

The door slammed, Fin getting one last look at the school before being driven off.

* * *

"It's true what you heard." Wolfred almost looked sympathetic. "The girl is missing."

"So? Find her." Fin crossed his arms challengingly, though Wolfred could see a twinge of worry. "You're cops aren't you? Just ask the polar bear I knocked out."

"He hasn't woken up yet."

"So then question Mr. Big."

"It's not that easy, even if we did have his location-"

"Ask Nick for it."

"Officer Wilde had Mr. Big's location?"

Fin was about it retort, when a high pitched noise cut him off.

" _Whoa oh oh oh oh. Try everything! Whoa oh oh oh. Try everything!"_

"God freakin' _dammit._ " Fin scowled reaching in his pocket. "I told that kid if she messed with my ringtone one more damn time..."

"Unless this call is important I suggest you save it until we are finished with the interrogation."

"Shut it Balto, it'll only take a second."

"Was that an insult?"

"It's a reference. Educate your-"

Fin took one look at the caller ID and froze. He mentally slapped himself for not thinking of it earlier.

"Fin? Are you going to answer it?"

He ignored the fox as his mind raced to make a decision. In all the confusion, he seemed to forget one minor detail.

How the hell was he suppose to tell Nick?

* * *

"Sooooo are ya like, kidnapping me or somthin'?" Red pipped up from the back seat. "Cause my mom and dad are cops ya know."

The polar bear said nothing, keeping his eyes on the road.

"You gonna answer me?" Red continued to question the bear. "Cause if ya wanted ya take me ta papa you coulda just asked."

The polar bear remained silent as usual, continuing to drive forward.

Red huffed, leaning back into her seat. She hated when larger animals picked her up without her permission. The bear had just lifted her up, plopped her in the car, and drove off. They had driven for-what Red guessed to be- an hour, and she was getting pretty bored.

"Can you at least turn on the radio or somthin'?" She called hopefully. "Please?"

Unsurprisingly there was no reply.

She huffed again, crossing her arms. Whatever it was that Papa wanted her for must be pretty important.

"Hey," she hopefully perked up, pointing out the window. "that's Papa's house!" Red watched on as they drove towards Mr. Big's mansion, only to drive right past it.

"Hey ya missed it!" Red pointed again and frowned. "It's back that way!"

The car continued to drive straight, furthering its distance from the house.

The little fox wasn't one hundred percent sure what was going on at the moment, but she could take a guess and say that not going to 's house wasn't a good thing.

"Papa ain't gonna be happy 'bout this." Red attempted to seem brave as she could. "He might ice ya."

The car swerved suddenly, veering so quickly Red was sure she heard the tires screech. The polar bear slammed his foot on the gas, causing the car to speed forward at an alarmingly fast rate.

"Uh ya mind slowing down?" Red called nervously. "I'm pretty sure this is against the law."

Police sirens flared up in the background and she heard the polar bear let out a low growl.

Instead of stopping the polar bear speed up, attempting to lose the cop car.

Red gulped loudly from her spot in the back seat, staring to understand why her mother always made her wear a seat belt.

...

"Well doesn't look like he's slowin' down anytime soon ." Nick shook his head in disappointment at the car in front of him. "Why do they always run?"

"Kinda weird, you don't normally see limos go this fast." Judy wondered aloud while at the wheel. "Any why does it look like one of Mr. Big's limos?"

"Yeah, you know now that you mention it." Nick lifted up his sunglasses momentarily. "It probably is one his limo's, seeing that his place is the only one out here for miles."

Judy nodded, though remained focused on catching the car in front of them.

"Some teenagers probably stole it and took it for a joy ride." Nick rolled his eyes. "Probably parting in the back or something.

"Check."

To Nick's surprise only one figure was visible in the back seat; a very tiny figure.

"Judy." Nick looked at his wife worriedly. "There's a kid in the back seat."

"What?" Judy leaned forward trying to get a look at the limo. "Who would endanger a kid like that?"

"Some people." Nick shook his head again, leaning forward to get a better look. "It's kinda funny, it almost looks like-" Nick stopped himself. The kid in the back looked like Red. A little too much like Red...

"Looks like what?" Judy questioned. "Nick?"

"Nothing." Nick blinked a few times. "Just seeing things."

There was no way Red was in the car in front of them. Red was at home with Fin, probably watching some movies Judy would never approve of. Home- far away from any limos.

"For a minute there I thought I saw..." The head peeped up again and Nick sucked in a breath. The kid was a fox. A small fox. A small fox that just happened to look exactly like their six year old daughter.

"Uhh.. Judy."

"Hmm?" Judy keep her eyes on the road, but her ear twitched so Nick knew she was listing.

"Now don't freak out or anything." Nick spoke calmly. "But I do believe our six year old daughter is in the backseat of the speeding car in front of us."

"WHAT?!" Judy swerved the car, causing Nick to latch on to the seat.

"I told you not to freak out!"

"Red is in the car?!" Judy panicked, looking ahead of them. "As in, _in_ the car?!"

"No as in outside the car, yes as in- in the car!" Nick yelled back sarcastically, still clinging to the seat. "We have to something quick!"

"Well what do you want me to do? Ram into it?!" Judy yelled equally sarcastic. "Why is she in there anyway?!"

"I don't know! You think I know?"

Judy sped up the car, riding side by side with the limo. She inwardly panicked when she was her daughter sitting in the backseat.

"Oh sweet cheese and crackers, it is Red!"

"That's what I've been telling you!"

Red looked up to see her parents driving next to them and the little fox smiled brightly, giving a wave. "Hi mommy! Hi daddy!" She shifted as close to the window as she could, before sending a toothy grin to the polar bear. "I told you mah parents was cops."

"Okay, okay, okay we just need to keep calm." Judy breathed in and out. "We've done this before."

"Yeah but-but not with out daughter!" Nick sputtered. "This isn't what I meant by bring-your-daughter-to-work day!"

"Are you seriously quipping right now?!"

"I quip when I'm nervous don't judge me!"

A loud screech was heard, and -much to the couple's surprise- the limo screeched to a halt.

"Annnnd it's stopping, why is it stopping?"

"Not sure," Judy eyes the limo suspiciously while pulling over. "But one of us should stay in the car just incase he decides to take off."

"Say no more Carrots, I get the picture." Nick sighed, unbuckling his seatbelt. "I'll be the hero here."

"Really Nick? You're doing this now?"

"Don't try and stop me." Nick dramatically sighed again, opening up the car door. "If I don't make it back, tell my wife-I love her."

Judy rolled her eyes. It would have been cute if he didn't do it literally every time he walked out the car.

"Annnnnnnd that _IletRedwatchthatRratedmovebye!"_

"You did what?!-"

Nick slammed the door knowing he'd rather face criminals then the wrath of his wife any day. It was really a great way to gain motivation and all and all would keep him from running back to the car.

He looked up to see a tiny fox hop out the backseat, rushing towards him.

"Daddy!" Red giggled, running up to her father.

"Oh thank goodness." Nick breathed a sigh of relief, as his daughter latched onto him with a hug. "She's fine."

The little fox clung to his legs, flashing a bright smile.

"I knew you was gonna come! I knew it!" Red squeezed his legs tighter. "I told 'em! I says my mom and dad are gonna come and ya did! Cause I knew ya would!"

"Oh I am so glad your okay." Nick leaned down and hugged his daughter tightly. He suddenly pulled away, his eyes full of worry. "He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No," Red shook her head. "I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" Nick check over his daughter for injury. "Because if he did I _swear_ -"

"I'm fine daddy." Red reassured him. "I really am."

"Good." Nick gave his daughter a tender smile. "Now go wait in the car with your mother while daddy beats this guy up."

"Okay!" Red chirped, and ran to the car. She paused halfway, turning back to her father. "Can I watch?"

"Eh ask your mother first. Oh and if she asks about the Pawshank Redemption, I never let you watch it."

"Yes sir!" Red giggled and saluted, climbing up to the car door.

The door shut and Nick took one step towards the limo before facepalming.

The driver was gone. Of course the driver was gone. He was so distracted with Red he didn't even notice...whatever it was that snuck out the car

Bogo was so gonna kill him for that one.

"Nick!" Judy leaned her head out the car. "What's up?"

"He bolted!" Nick yelled back. "But I think we can follow his trail!"

"Well then what are we waiting for!"

The door swung open and Judy hopped out the car before Nick could get another word in.

"Call up Fin and ask him to pick up Red! I'll search the car!"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Nick called after the rabbit, who was excitedly hopping towards the limo. "I mean, she was with Fin before this.. "

"Then call Ben!" Judy turned on the flashlight in her phone, climbing into the limo. "He should be getting out soon anyway...oh and while you're at it take down the plate number just incase."

"But-"

"You know you're right, just take a picture of it. You should probably take a picture of the limo too."

Nick sighed, knowing Judy was in 'detective/any argument is useless' mode.

Pulling out his phone he dialed up his best friend. (best friend by default of coarse)

"Yo." Fin sounded annoyed as usual. "What's up?"

"Oh hey buddy." Nick spoke casually at first. "You mind telling me where my daughter is? You know, the one you were suppose to watch?"

 _"Yeah, about that..."_

"You had one job Fin. One job."

 _"I know."_ The fennec sighed. _"Look, man I'm sorry about your kid-"_

"Oh don't be." Nick interrupted. "We found her."

 _"You-you what?"_ Fin felt his ears perk. _"You found the kid? Already?"_

"Well they don't call us the 'hero's of Zootopia for nothing." Nick smirked cockily. "Me and carrots found the limo and pulled it over, we need you to pick her up."

 _"Yea man I hear you."_ Fin nodded standing up. _"Just text me the address, I'll be there."_

 _"Whoa whoa."_ A voice spoke up in the background. _"where do you think you're going?"_

 _"Shut it Wolf. I did what you asked. They found her by the way."_

 _"They found her already? How?"_

 _"Like I fucking know. Hang in there Nick, I'm takin the van."_

"Alright. See you when you get here Fin."

"Welp." The fennec ended the call, flashing Wolfred a grin. "I had a great time officer, but a friend of mine is waiting."

"Oh no you don't." Wolfred stood up quickly. "If your going to pick her up, an officer is going with you."

"An officer?" Fin growled, leaning both is his paws on the table. "Lemme guess you don't trust me -a fox- alone with the little girl, so you's is gonna babysit me now, right?"

Wolfred inwardly cringed, not liking the idea of being stuck in the same car with the fennec.

"Well maybe not me specifically..."

"Then who?"

"Hey guys!" Clawhouser stepped inside of the room. "The polar bear just woke up, so we need you to wrap it up."

"Ben! Nice of you to join us!" Wolfred smiled, ignoring the death glare from the small fox in front of him. "You doing anything at the moment?"

"No...?" The cheetah looked between the wolf and fox with a confused expression. "Why?"

"Well," Wolfred grinned and walked up to the cheetah, causally placing a paw on Ben's back. "I could really use a favor..."

* * *

 _"We have Wilde and Hopps on site. Do we engage?"_

"Are you completely sure you're alone?"

 _"Yes there are no others in the area."_

"Good." The sheep smiled, leaning back in her chair. "Then please, do continue."

" _What about the child?"_

"Oh she already severed her part." Bellwether filed her hoofs while holding the phone between her ear and shoulder. "She's useless to me now."

 _"So..we do nothing?"_

"Do I pay you to nothing?"

 _"Uh..no? But, we're still not sure-"_

"Oh for the love of-what was the only serum I gave you?"

 _"The...green one? You want us to use the green one?"_

"Yes."

 _"But that is...bad for the eyes, are you sure?"_

"Oh was I not clear the first time? Do I need to ask again?" Bellwether's voice reached a warning tone. "Because you know how I hate repeating myself."

 _"Right. So..."_

"Blind the child, and bring me Wilde and Hopps." She growled in frustration. "And be quick about it!"

 _"But-"_

She ended the call in huff.

"Never work with polar bears.." she grumbled, placing the phone back in her pocket.

"What is wrong with you?" The voice next to her sounded. "Doing this to children?"

"Oh please." She rolled her eyes, continuing to file her hoofs. "What did you think I was gonna do? Let her go? Honestly, Mr. Rabbit you have no imagination."

"Harming a six year old is not imagination. That's awful."

"Well that's just your perspective." Bellwether shrugged. "I just see things as they are."

"That's not what's important-"

" _What's important_ is that if you wanna your son again you'll keep yourself quiet."

She grinned when the hare shut his mouth, shrinking back in his seat.

"See that's the beauty of children." She sighed contently. "Control them, and you control the parents. I mean, look at you!You barely see your son and yet here we are, with you doing whatever I tell you! It's quite fascinating really.

The hare fidgeted and she was delighted to see she had struck a nerve.

"Did you know he had a school play today?" She smiled sweetly. "It's a shame he's gonna miss it."

"I-"

"He was so excited for it." She interrupted cheerfully. "And he was so excited daddy was finally going to take a break from work and come see him... Tell me Mr. Rabbit, would you actually would have gone? Or would another meeting come up? A deal perhaps? What excuse would you have given your son this time?"

The rabbit said nothing, but the sheep noticed his eyes briefly flash with guilt. Too brief in her opinion, but that would be fixed.

"Tell me, would actually miss your son if he was gone?"

"Yes." He nodded without hesitation. "I'd miss my son dearly."

"You didn't seem to miss the rest of them."

The jab silenced him better then any threat could. She laughed an empty laugh, finding it just hilarious that he could criticize her all he wanted to, but the moment the tables were turned he was suddenly put on mute.

"I think I'll keep you around a little longer, I could use someone funny.'

"You're not going to get away with this." The rabbit spoke, visibly frustrated with her laughter. "You won't win."

"Funny thing is...I've already won."

She smiled to herself, hopping of the chair.

"Humor me Mr. Rabbit, with hero's of Zootopia in my possession and the cops following the wrong trail..."

She flashed him a grin, patting the nighthowler gun that lay next to her.

"Who is there to stop me?"

* * *

" _Whoa oh oh oh! Try Eveything!_

 _Whoa oh oh oh! Try Everythiiiiiiinnnng!"_

The cheetah bounced happily in his seat, singing along with the music.

 _"I'll keep on maaaaking those new mistakes! I'll keep on making them every day!"_

His voice rose an octave, as he began bobbing his head up and down to the music.

 _"Those new mistakes!"_

Fin sat in the seat next to him, wondering what was really holding him back from just throwing himself out the window.

 _"Whoa oh oh oh! Try everything!"_

Fim had always hated this song, but nothing could have cause him to hate it more then when the oversized cheese puff next to him decided to play it five times in a row. All while singing along.

Was there something in particular he did to deserve this?

 _"Try everythi-inning."_

"Well that's one good song!" The cheetah grinned, visibly out of breath. "You wanna hear it again?"

"Hell no."

"No? Well how about another Gazelle song? She wolf? Hippos don't lie?"

"How about no song."

"Well we can listen to another artist." Ben shrugged, not losing his smile. "You seem like a rock guy...judging by the sunglasses anyway. You like rock?"

Fin shrugged, leaning back into the chair. Which was mind you, way too fucking big for him.

"How about...the arctic monkeys? No? The Wildebeestie boys?"

"The what?"

"Oh the Wildebeestie boys. See it's a play on words because Wildebeest is pronounced Willed-a-beast and-"

"You know what? Don't care." Fin rolled his eyes, turning away from the cheetah. "The sooner we get this kid the better."

"C'mon lighten up! Fred was it?"

"It's Finnick." Fin grunted, annoyed. "And I'm not singing anything."

"Oh Finnick I get it, cause you're a fennec fox!" The cheetah smiled brightly. "That's clever."

"You makin' fun of my name now?" The small fox growled threateningly. "Cause I'll kill you faster then you can blink fatso."

"No! Of course not!" The cheetah quickly corrected. "It's a great name really! I-I just thought-well I'm not sure what I thought but I didn't mean to offend you-"

"Hey tubby, your thing is beeping."

"My what now?"

"Don't look at me, you're the cop remember?"

Ben turned, noticing the radio flashing a red light.

"Oh, right.."

He reached a paw over, pressing the button.

"Officer Clawhouser."

" _Clawhouser, it's Pawker. There's been a break out at the Zootopia prison. Keep an eye out for any prisoners, we think one may be in your area."_

"Really? I thought there hasn't been a breakout in years."

 _"There hasn't been, but just this morning ex-major Bellwether was missing from her cell, along with several other prisoners we believe she helped escape. We are not sure of the exact time of her escape. "_

"Bellwether?" Ben repeated in surprise. "You don't think she had a hand in Red's kidnapping do you?"

" _No, all evidence points to Mr. Big. The polar bear Fin knocked out claimed he was working for him, and Wilde just radioed the station saying they found one of his limos."_

"Alright we'll keep and eye out for anything suspicious. Oh and off the record, make sure no one touches my stash while I'm gone."

 _"Oh, that might be a problem..."_

"You did not..."

 _"Sorry love! I was hungry!"_

"I wanted those donuts." Ben pouted in a way that reminded Fin of Red. "They were made special!"

 _"I'll buy you some more tomorrow._ " Selina laughed. _"And these will be more special."_

"How?"

 _"Because your best friend in the whole world, who you are not mad at for eating your stash, bought them for you."_

"Selina seriously, I'm considering a friend divorce."

 _"Oh you're such a-"_

 _ **"Would you two mind having this conversation somewhere other than the police radio?!"**_

"Sorry!" Ben squeaked. "W-Won't happen again chief!

 _ **"It better not!"**_ The buffalo huffed. **" _And That goes for both of you am I clear?"_**

"Crystal sir! Over and out!"

Ben quickly hit the button, ignoring the obnoxious laughter from the fox next to him.

"Nice one idiot." Fin snickered loudly. "You got caught talking to your girlfriend at work."

"She's not my girlfriend!" Ben defended, blushing a bright red. "She's just a girl, who is also my friend, and is also a lesbian."

"Whoa." Fin blinked before shaking his head in mock disappointment. "You got the hots for a girl who ain't even into guys. That's a new type of sad."

"I don't like her like that." Ben fidgeted, awkwardly. "...anymore."

"Whatever you say man." Fin shrugged. "I could always hit you up."

"Hit me what? Oh, you mean-yea no, that won't be necessary."

"Suit yourself." Fin shrugged. "But you should know the chick was wrong about the suspect thing."

"The...what?"

"It wasn't the rat." Fin stated simply. "He didn't kidnap her."

"You mean Mr. Big?" Ben eyed the fennec with confusion. "But..it was his polar bear. And his car."

"You know Red calls him Papa right?" Fin frowned, looking ahead. "I remember Nick tellin' me about it, how Judy's close with Big's daughter. He treats 'em like family, so he ain't got a reason to kidnap Red. If the rat wanted her, he could have just called her over."

"So it wasn't Mr. Big?" Ben asked, sounding more surprised then disbelieving. "And whoever did it is..framing him? But who?"

"You're not one of the detectives are ya?" Fin gave him an unamused look. "Who did we just hear escaped from jail?"

"Wait, wait, wait." Ben shut his eyes for a second, the fox practically seeing the gears turning in his head. "So..Bellwether broke out of jail and then hired those polar bears to kidnap Red..so it would look like Mr. Big did it?

"Bravo lard ass, you figured it out." Fin rolled his eyes. "And now all your little cop friends are sniffing down the wrong trail."

"Hopps and Wilde aren't." Ben smiled optimistically. "I bet there on the right track as we speak!"

"Nick did say he had a lead." Fin nodded, visibly thinking. "If they follow it, they're probably gonna get to the sheep, or close to her anyway."

"Yeah, I still can't believe that sheep took my niece."

"Took your what?" Fin gave him an exasperated look. "Your _fucking what?"_

"Um...my niece?"

"...You know what? I don't even wanna know. I'm not even gonna ask how the hell that works."

"I think I see the limo." Ben squinted. "And their car."

"So pull over."

Ben pulled over the car, parking behind the limo. It wasn't until then he realized the fennec wasn't wearing a seatbelt, which was kind of ironic seeing it was against the law, and they were in a police car.

"You didn't have a-"

"To big." The fennec shrugged, hopping out the car. "Wouldn't protect me from shit."

"Oh." he watched as the fennec strided up to the limo and police car. The fox was actually kind of cute when he wasn't threatening to rip someone's throat out. Not that he'd share that out loud of course.

"So let me ask you something," he attempted to make light conversation. "you're pretty shor-not tall, and your van is pretty big...how do you reach the peddles?"

"It's best not to question it." Fin flicked on his sunglasses, walking forward. "Just go with it."

"Oh yea sure, I mean I would," Ben trotted alongside the fox. "But like, I've always been curious."

"Aye yo Nick! Judy!" Fin called, ignoring the cheetah. "You in there?"

He was given no answer, and it was then the fennec realized Nick's car was still on.

"Well that can't be good.."

"You check the limo, I'll check the car." Ben whispered, leaning down slightly to the fox. "And keep your guard up."

"Why the hell are you whispering?" Fin frowned up at the cheetah. "And why should I keep my guard up?"

"Well something is obviously off." Ben answered still whispering. "It's completely silent, which means Nick and Judy aren't doing their usual banter."

"Yeah, okay." Fin rolled his eyes walking towards the limo. "Just get the kid."

To his surprise, the front door was left open.

"Nick? You in here?" He leaned inside the limo, looking around. "Judy?"

He crawled up into the front seat, notching the vehicle was empty. He was moments away from checking the back, when a familiar object caught his eye.

"Huh." He reached, picking up the carrot pen. "Somebody forgot somthin'

He pressed the button, replaying the last recording.

" _64-23 Bunny Burrow."_ An animated voice sounded. _"Destination Time_ _:Ten minutes."_

Fin could tell the recording was of some sort of GPS or something, but why Nick or Judy would record it was beyond him.

He pressed it again, going to the record before it.

 _"-And blow out the candlelight_

 _For tonight is just your night_

 _We're gonna celebrate! All through the night!"_

The voice was unmistakably Nick's; the sound of a shower going on in the background.

 _"Pour the wine! Light the fire, girl your wish is my commaaaaaand. I submit to your demaands-"_

Above Nick's terrible singing, light snickering was heard. Snickering Fin was sure was coming from a certain rabbit.

 _"I will do anything, girl you need only ask!"_

Nick's voice grew louder, as the fox belted out the next verse.

 _"I'll make love to you! When you want me too! And I'll hold you tight! Baby all through the night I'll make love to you!"_

The sound of splashing and movement was heard and Fin rolled his eyes, knowing the fox was probably adding his own dance moves.

 _"When you want me to! And I will not let go! Till you tell me toooo!"_

The snickering turned into full on laughter, causing the singing to stop.

 _"What the-"_

The shower curtain was loudly pulled aside.

 _"Carrots? Is that you? You better not be recording this! Carrots?!"_

"And that's enough of that." Nick clicked off the carrot pen, knowing fully well he would use it for blackmail later. He shook his head, placing the pen in his pocket. "Freakin' loser."

"Hey Fin!" A voice from outside called him. "You find anything?"

"Yeah, an address." Fin yelled back. "You?"

"Yeah...quick question." Ben sounded worried. "What color were Red's eyes?"

"What?"

"What color were her eyes?"

"I think some kinda brown?" Fin answered, confused. "Why do you ask?"

"Because," The cheetah, checked over the over the fox again, opening up her eyelid. "They're grey."

"They're what?" Fin hopped out the car, keeping the carrot pen with him. "Grey?"

He walked over, seeing the vixen unconscious in her uncle's arms.

Ben lifted her eyelid up, and Fin could see a milky layer forming over the iris, making the eye loose its color. The sides were red, and slightly swelling.

"I'm no eye doctor," the cheetah looked over his niece worriedly. "But I don't think they're supposed to be like that."

Fin said nothing, continuing to stare at the fox.

"You don't think-" the cheetah continued hesitantly. "You don't think we should..call an ambulance do you?"

He stepped closer as he got no answer.

"Fin?"

"Too late." Fin stood still, his eyes never leaving the fox. "She's blind."

"She's what?" Ben felt himself panic. "What did you say?"

"Blind." The fennec answered simply, his voice uncharacteristically soft. "As in can't see."

"Oh no. Oh no, no, no." Ben shook his head, cradling his niece closer to his chest. "She's not. She can't-"

"I've seen it before." Fin interrupted, talking slowly. "A buddy of mine. We-we used to use it for cons.""

Clawhouser stared at the fennec for a moment before turning his head back to his niece. He lifted up her eyelid again, cringing as he did so. Being on the force, he had seen a good amount eye injuries before. Never on anyone this young-but still. He knew swelling should go down and the redness should recede. The milky layer was probably caused by...injury or...cataracts? A semi-plausible guess... If that was the case, there was little chance the eye would go back to normal. Meaning her sight...

"I don't see it comin' back." Fin seemed to read his thoughts. "This color, you don't see it on little kids you know? And it ain't caused by some kinda fox spray..if they went gray that quickly-'

"Then it was done on purpose." Clawhouser finished, cuddling his niece sadly. "Oh my poor little munchkin, blind so young-what are we gonna tell the Wildes?"

"Better question, where are the Wildes?" Fin frowned looking around. "It ain't like them to just disappear."

"I don't think they left on purpose." Ben sighed, worriedly. "I think someone took them."

"Probably to the address on the pen." Fin nodded. "Someplace in bunny town."

"Wait, do you mean bunny burrows?"

"Yeah?" Fin shrugged tiredly. "Why?"

"Because." Ben sighed worridly, still cradling his niece. "Judy's family lives there."

Fin paused for a moment, then let out a loud groan in realization.

 _"Crap."_

* * *

"May I help you?

"Sorry to be intruding so late Mrs. Hopps, but we do have some important information about your daughter."

"My daughter? Which one?"

"Judy Wilde ma'am. I'm afraid there's been an incident at her work."

"And incident? Is she alright?"

"I think it would be better if we discussed this inside."

"Oh, of course." Bonnie stepped aside opening the door. "Please come in."

"Thank you." The sheep nodded, walking inside. Two large rams following behind her.

"Here, sit down." Bonnie cleared a seat on the couch. "Could I get you anything?"

"Oh no thank you, we won't be long."

The sheep smiled, sitting comfortably on the couch. The two rams stood on either side of her.

"So, you work with Judy?"

"Oh I'm more of a friend." The sheep watched carefully as the bunny sat in the seat across from her. "See I work behind the scenes, numbers and things. Her and Nick do all the brave stuff."

"Oh." Bonnie nodded, looking uncertain. "You said you had..information?"

"Is your husband home?" The sheep asked suddenly, looking around the room. "I think it would be best if he heard this too."

"He's..out. Said he needed some fertilizers for the carrots."

"I see." The sheep paused, before turning her head to the window. "You have a lovely farm Mrs. Hopps, I love what you did with those nighthowlers."

"Thank you." Bonnie politely nodded. "It's-it's been a good year."

"I can tell you're nervous Mrs. Hopps so I'm just going to cut the chase." The sheep gave sympathetic smile. "Unless you'd like to wait until your husband gets home..."

"No, no it's fine." Bonnie shook her head. "You can tell me now."

"Alright if you say so." Her eyes darted to the rabbit's paws, which were closed together tightly. "Earlier today you're daughter was involved in a little.. incident. It was no one's fault really, a task gone wrong I suppose..."

"Gone wrong?" Bonnie leaned forward, her face laced with worry. "What do you mean gone wrong?"

"Oh well, a misfire here and there. Somebody trips, somebody falls. No one meant for it to happen. But that's life I suppose. One minute you're out chasing criminals, the next you're laying in a hospital bed."

"The hospital? Judy was in the hospital? Cheese and crackers what happened?"

"Oh I'm sorry Mrs. Hopps. I really am. But, her poor leg got caught and that fox-well he just took off without her. Left her alone with that mean old criminal. She never did see the bullet coming-"

"Bullet? Oh god. Is she okay? Can I see her?"

"I'm afraid you can't."

"I can't? Well why not?"

"Because." The sheep wore a sympathetic look, hiding the sadistic grin she held underneath.

"She's dead."

* * *

Something was different about the police station the next morning. Three things to be accurate.

First, every officer noticed there was no cheetah behind the front desk giving his usual greeting with a mouth full of donuts. Second, every officer noticed there was no Nick Wilde and no Judy Hopps present in the bullpen. Third, which was currently occurring, every officer noticed the chief was acting even moodier than usual.

"First item on the docket."

His voice was monotone, robotic even. He was obviously talking his time, which was an instant red flag. The only times the chief did that was when something had gone wrong and an officer was injured.

"There has in fact been, an incident involving crime boss, Mr. Big, and several officers."

Most eyes were on the empty seats of Hopps and Wilde. Sure, Nick may have had a day or two taken off, but it was a well known fact that Hopps never missed a day of work. She had even come in sick a few days, only returning home once Bogo ordered her too. The last time both of them had been absent, she promptly called in two hours earlier then she was supposed to, explaining it was due to work related injuries.

There had been no call this morning.

"Six-year-old Red Wilde was kidnapped from her school yesterday by one of Mr. Big's mammals. While on the way to Mr. Big's mansion, the car was intercepted by officers...Nick Wilde and... Judy Hopps."

He stopped for a moment, drawing in a breath. He tilted his head up for a moment, his eyes meeting the concerned stares of his officers. He was stalling, and they knew it.

"Officer Clawhauser was sent to recover the child, while Hopps and Wilde investigated the area. His current whereabouts unknown, as his car was never found."

Wolfred shifted in his seat, his thoughts drifting to the day before. Clawhauser was gone? Was the fennec missing too? He glanced over at Selina, who seemed to be in shock, moving not even to breath. In the back of his mind, he wondered what it would be like to know your closest friend was missing, and to have no way of telling when he would return. He felt the strong urge to walk over and apologize, or at least comfort her in a way. A guilt surged, as he realized Clawhouser had left on his request.

He really should have just gone with the fennec.

"After Clawhauser did not return, we send a team officers to investigate the area... Officer Hopps, Officer Wilde, and their daughter were found dead in their squad car."

The buffalo lowered his head, shutting his eyes for a moment. He knew the room was staring at him now. Slack jawed-and silent. He vaguely wondered if there was a correct response to someone telling you a six year old child and both her parents were dead on the same night. He didn't think there was.

The room froze in its place for several minutes. Each officer respecting the small moment of silence.

The buffalo let out a sigh, not allowing the silence to linger. "We lost some good officers yesterday." He continued on, although really all he wanted to do was walk right back to his office and smash most of it on sight. "But I think we can all agree that both Wilde and Hopps, will not die in vain."

That got their attention. Ears perked, tails waged, and overall movement filled the room. Anxious movement. The kind that-he knew from experience-took place before a riot.

"So let's put some real effort in today's assignments." His tone was a bitter one, think with sarcasm. "Shall we?"

He slammed the folder on the podium, causing every officer to shoot up in their seat.

"Priority number one!"

They were ready, each one on the edge of their seat. The buffalo glared at everyone of them, his voice reaching a dangerous low.

"Finding. Mr. Big."

It was unprofessional, to go after a criminal using personal motives and he was one hundred percent sure it come back to bite him in the ass later, but at the moment he couldn't give less of a shit.

Revenge was a dish best served- as soon as possible.

 **TBC...**

* * *

 ***that was a reference to a few chapters back to when Red and Jack put laxatives in everyone's food**

 **Is Red really blind?**

 **Are Judy and Nick really dead?**

 **Will Bellwether get away with her plan of revenge?**

 **Does shoving a bunch of donuts in your mouth really make you eat them faster? (Really does it?)**

 **Tune in next week (or slightly longer if it's a longer chapter) to find out!**

 **(please don't kill me I know the ending may not have been what was expected but you never know! Somebody may be of assistance *cough* Mr. Big *cough*)**

 **Love you milkshakes!**


	9. Act 2

**A/N: _I AM SO VERY VERY VERY SORRY FOR UPDATING SO VERY VERY LATE._**

 ** _So many things, finals, regents, and real life. BUT. This story ain't dead yet!_**

 ** _Updates will be faster now I promise!_**

 **If you requested something for this chapter I'm sorry for not putting it in! Really, I just had this part of the story kinda formed already AND I'M SORRY, but there were some plot points I really wanted to fit in.**

 **I also apologize for the many flashbacks as well. But c'mon, who doesn't like 'em?**

 **Anywho...cue the recap! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Recap:**

 **1\. (Saturday: mid-day) Red's kidnapped at school by a polar bear who uses a limousine as a getaway vehicle.**

 **2\. (Saturday) Judy and Nick pull over the limousine and find Red inside. The polar bear bolts away, and Nick calls Finnick and Ben to pick up Red.**

 **3\. (Saturday: night) When Fin and Ben arrive at the scene, Nick and Judy are missing. Fin finds the carrot pen with a recording of an address in bunny burrows. Ben finds Red, who they notice may be blind.**

 **4\. (Sunday: morning) At the police station, Bogo reports that Nick, Judy, and Red were found dead in the squad car. Also Fin and Ben had still not returned. Upon further investigation, the ZPD blames Mr. Big for the disappearance. The real mastermind however, is Bellewether who simply framed Mr. Big**

* * *

"Hold up. You want me to be what?"

 _"I want you to be the best man at my wedding."_

"Best man? Wedding? The hell are you talking about?"

 _"Remember how I said I was going to propose to Judy?"_

"Yeah?"

 _"Well she said yes."_

"Oh. Congratulations man."

 _"Thanks. You'll be the best man?"_

"Eh. Why not? Is that all you came here for?"

 _"Well the wedding is in a few hours so-"_

"Wait, what?"

 _"I said the wedding is in a few hours so-"_

"A few hours?!"

 _"Yes. So you should probably start getting ready-"_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You mean to tell me, you two are gettin' hitched, tonight?!"

 _"Yeup."_

"And you just proposed, today?"

 _"Yesterday."_

"And the wedding is in a few hours?"

 _"Correct."_

Finnick took a good, long, confused look at the two mammals in front of him. Currently, Nick had one arm wrapped around Judy's waist, while Judy had one paw on his back, leaning into his chest. Both wore huge excited smiles, and were clearly out of breath.

"You two are freakin' nuts. Did you run here or somthin'?"

 _"All the way from the train station yes."_

"What are you, gonna run to the wedding too? Where is it?"

 _"Hmm."_ Nick thoughtfully scratched under his chin, before turning his head to his new fiancé. _"Carrots dear, where would you like to get married?"_

 _"Oh anywhere is great!"_ She smiled up at him, highly enthusiastic. " _How about the park? You know, where we had our first date?"_

 _"Ah."_ Nick smiled, placing a paw over his heart. _"That was a lovely picnic. I especially loved the part where you pushed me into the lake."_

"What the hell man?!"

 _"Calm down Fin she jumped in after me."_

"You-You two didn't even plan this out! Give me one good reason, one freakin' reason, why any of this is a good idea."

The pair didn't seem at all phased by his outburst. In fact the two soon-to-be weds smiled at each other.

 _"That's interesting question fennec."_

He took Judy's paw in his, and for a moment, the mammals just stared at each other, grinning like a couple of love-struck teenagers.

 _"We are getting married simply because I'm not sure I could last another moment without being married to this beautiful rabbit in front of me."_

They held each other's stare for a moment, before turning their dopey grins in his direction, silently asking for approval.

He could help but give a very long and extremely painful sigh. "You two are sure about this?"

They nodded fervently, grins never receding.

Fin quietly sighed again in defeat. "I can drive you in my van if you need…"

Their faces lit up, and before he could react, the bunny pulled him into a tight hug, kissing him on the check.

 _"You are the best Fin!"_

"Yeah, yeah." Fin rolled his eyes in an attempt to suppress the grin that was forming. "You two are a bunch of freakin' kids do you know that?"

" _Yes. Yes we-"_

Judy suddenly gasped, dropping the fennec on the floor.

"What now?"

 _"A dress!"_ She panicked. _"I forgot to buy a dress!"_

 _"You think Fru-Fru will lend you one? I'm sure she has her ways."_

 _"Only one way to find out!"_

She leaned in and gave Nick a quick kiss on the check, before laughing and sprinting out of the alleyway.

 _"By honey!"_ She called excitedly. _"Don't forget to find a tux!"_

 _"You got it!"_

Finnick watched in amusement as she sprinted down the block, leaving her friend and love-struck fiancé behind her.

 _"Ah Fin."_ Nick sighed, a dreamy smile on his face. _"I really know how to pick 'em, don't I?"_

"Just get in here you idiot. And don't, I repeat, don't ever drop this kind of bomb shell on me again."

...

 ***knock knock***

"What do you wa-oh _fuck._ "

 _"Surprise!"_

"You have got to be kidding me."

 _"Finnick! Say hello to your brand new niece! Complete with tiny paws, a fluffy tail, and a few remaining baby teeth!"_

Fin facepalmed, unable to believe Nick wasn't lying before when he called and said that he had actually got a daughter.

He had _prayed_ that Nick was lying, though obviously not hard enough.

"I'm gonna…I'm gonna need a beer..."

 _"Now princess. I know Uncle Fin may seem all grouchy on the outside, but on the inside, he's like a sweet little baby elephant."_

"Nick, who even allowed you to have a kid."

 _"Well me and Judy tried the usual way but that obviously didn't work-"_

"Forget I even said that."

 _"Whatever you say! You think you can babysit for me?"_

"No."

 _"C'mon. I'll let you put Red in that elephant costume!"_

"No."

 _"Pleeeaaaaaase? Please-"_

"Alright, alright. I'll babysit the kid! But the next thing you ask me, I'm saying no. You got that? N-O."

 _"One hundred percent!"_

 _..._

"You want me to be a what?!"

 _"We know it's...a lot to ask-"_

"A lot to ask-I can't believe you're asking me this is the first place!"

 _"Fin please, just hear us out."_

Nick relaxed himself, sitting back down. The mammals in front of him looked extremely tired. Like they had been talking (or more likely arguing) for hours before he came here.

 _"We've had...a rough time at work this week. And we've realized that, especially in our profession, there's just a lot of things that can go wrong..."_

Fin watched carefully as Nick draped an arm around his wife, rubbing her shoulder comfortingly. He had been silent this whole time, which was something that worried the fennec more than it should have.

 _"If anything were to happen to us, we just want to make sure Red is safe…"_ She trailed off and glanced to where her daughter was sleeping, seeing the tiny fox curled up next to her teddy bear.

"Alright. Alright. Just let me get this straight." Fin sighed, attempting to make sense of the situation. "If you two...kick the bucket, I'd become like, her dad or something."

 _"Well you'd be her legal guardian, yes."_

Fin stared at the forms in front of him, honestly unsure of what to say.

 _"You don't have to answer right away, we can give you some time if you'd like-"_

A loud cry interrupted them, and the three turned to see a tiny fox emerge from her room, tears rushing down her face.

Both Nick and Judy flew up in worry, but Nick gently squeezed his wife shoulder, giving the signal for 'I got this'.

He walked over and Fin watched with interest as Nick lifted the tiny five-year-old in his arms, gently patting her on the back. She hiccupped and wrapped her arms around him, cuddling her head into his chest.

He carried her off to her room, leaving Judy and the mildly surprised fennec behind him.

 _"She gets nightmares."_ Judy informed softly, bringing him out of his shock. " _Mostly about the orphanage. She won't sleep without her teddy bear, but we're working on it..."_

"Nick is...Nick is pretty good with her."

 _"Oh he loves her."_ She gave a tiny smile. _"Treats her like a princess."_

"Yeah, I see that."

He saw her smile fade, turning back to him with a pleading look.

He sort wished Nick was back, because he never could say no to that bunny alone.

 _"Look Fin... I know it's a lot and I'm sure you have a lot of questions-"_

"I just have one question actually"

She looked up (well down really) at him anxiously, waiting for his answer. Fin took one last glance at the kid's door, before fixing his gaze on the rabbit in front of him.

"Where do I sign?"

It took her a few moments to register, but one she did, her tired face broke out in a smile, and her paws flew together over her chest.

 _"Fin...Thank you so much."_ She gave him one of her watery, emotional, bunny smiles. " _You're just such a good friend-"_

"You wanna hug me don't you?"

 _"Yes-"_

"Don't even think about it."

 _"What? No hugs for daddy?"_ Nick sauntered into the room with his arms wide open, a tired yet happy grin resting on his face. _"Group hug everybody!"_

"No, no, no, no hugs!-"

His protests were ignored as Nick pulled him and Judy in for a tight squeezing group hug. Fin growled, attempting to worm his way out of it.

 _"Thanks for this Fin."_ Nick smiled, watching the fox struggle. _"You really are a lifesaver."_

The fennec rolled his eyes and momentarily surrendered to the hug.

"Yeah. yeah. Just promise me one thing okay?"

 _"What's that?"_

"Don't die. Ever."

 _"You got it buddy."_

* * *

 _Finnick...I'm really sorry but I was checking the files-police files and...I don't think they made it. I just...Judy are Nick are-as of now, according to these files, officially deceased._

* * *

 **(Saturday: night)**

Fin looked over at the squad car, debating whether or not to go back inside.

He paused his thoughts and blew out the last of his cigarette, calmly watching the smoke dance in front of him.

"You know."

A voice spoke up, sounding all too familiar for his taste.

"You really shouldn't be smoking all of that. It's not healthy for you."

He didn't respond, simply taking the cigarette out of his mouth and throwing the bud in the dirt.

There was no hesitation in grabbing another one, his paw instantly guiding itself to his pocket where the rest of the pack was.

"C'mon buddy that's enough."

"Shut it."

"It's bad for your lungs you know, and your skin. Can't risk you getting any uglier."

He growled, finally turning his head to the couple. As per usual, Nick stood with his same cocky grin and one arm loosely draped around his rabbit wife. Judy was, as usual, leaning into the fox, though she gave him a light hit on the shoulder for that last comment.

"Nick honestly."

"What? I'm just trying to help."

"Tryin' to help." Fin scoffed at the both of them disbelievingly, quite unwilling to give up another smoke. "The hell would you two wanna help for?"

"Because." Judy's look softened as she turned from her husband to him, speaking delicately in a way only she could.

"We're your friends, and friends care about each other."

"Yeah." Nick's grin softened into a smile. "And friends don't let friends smoke an entire pack of cigarets in one sitting."

"Or in general really-"

"You think I need you two too look after me? Think I need help from a couple cops?"

He reached in his pocket and whipped out the his lighter, scowling as he lit up the small flame. The two frowned at him, but all the same didn't move from their spot.

"Well guess what? I don't need you. I don't need neither of you. You think you know me? You think you know what's best?"

"Fin, you know it's not like that. You're our family. Looking out for each other is what we do."

"Family? You two are of your freakin' minds."

"Finnick." Judy addressed him softly, making him pause and look at her. His tough exterior faltered, seeing both of their soft, pleading expressions.

"Put it down. Please."

Finnick wasn't sure how long he was staring at them, before he blinked and realized that there was no one there.

He was alone, leaning against an old tree at a carrot farm, while the cheetah was off speaking to a couple hundred bunnies and his niece waited in the squad car.

He was supposed to wait in the car with her, but even in his messed up state he knew better than to smoke in front of a little kid.

Speaking of which.

He flicked on his lighter and moved it half way towards the cigarette. He was a good two seconds away to lighting it up too, when he made the mistake of looking up and seeing the same dead couple he'd never could seem to say no too.

Didn't even say anything, just stared him down with disappointed looks his own mother couldn't match.

So he took one good look at his lighter and one good look at his cigarette.

And one long back look at them.

Two seconds later the damn thing ended up in the dirt.

Surprising about absolutely no one.

He ended up tossing the lighter down after it because why the hell not? They might as well ask him throw his damn van out the window and he'd probably do it.

 _"Oh carrots. He's made daddy proud."_

 _"Nick, you haven't hustled in years, quit referring to him as your son."_

 _"You mean our son-"_

 _"No. No I don't."_

 _"Well then. Fin likes to be my son. Don't you Fin?"_

Fin felt himself relax, hearing the same arguments they always used to have.

"I agree with the rabbit."

 _"Ha!"_

 _"Okay, Finnick? We are no longer best friends."_

 _"Oh Nick you're such a baby."_

 _"Yeah? Well you're a bigger one."_

 _"I'm a bigger one?"_

 _"Yes you are."_

 _"Uh-huh... Finnick, where's your pacifier? I think Nick needs it."_

 _"Fin do you see this? Do you see how this rabbit treats me? My own wife-"_

 _"Oh shut up."_ She smiled, playfully rolling her eyes. _"Of all the people I could have married, I just had to choose-"_

 _"Excuuuuusse me Carrots."_ Nick put out a paw in a dramatic manor. _"I seem to remember you saying yes to marrying me and then you leaping into my arms telling me 'oh my dear Nick, can we please get married as soon as possible? I don't think I can stand another moment not being married to such a handsome fox-"_

 _"Oh I did not say that-"_

 _"You did too and then we just had to get married the next day-"_

 _"That was your idea-"_

 _"Oh sure it was-"_

The two continued to argue, and Fin mentally counted down the seconds before his part would come in.

" _I'm just saying it's not like there was a lot of people there-"_

 _"Well some people were..."_

3

2

1

" _Finnick!"_

They shouted his name right on time, using the fennec as a referee/deal beaker.

" _Whose right?"_

Fin smirked and looked up, ready to deliver his usual answer.

Only problem was, there was no one there to answer to.

Just an empty patch of grass on a carrot farm, complete with lighter and unfinished cigarette.

He wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to admit it to anyone, but the fact that they were gone, and the fact that they weren't there standing next to him, made that dirt covered cigarette look awfully tempting.

Not to mention the half a pack left in his pocket.

But he left the kid in the car, the little girl his friends had loved and cared for together, and he knew she was probably all scared and alone and unhappy with him.

And blind.

So he took one last look at that empty patch of grass, before trudging back to the squad car, swallowing down any of the remaining pain he wasn't able to numb.

It was really the first time he did something without them asking him too.

And he was fine with that.

Because just making them happy, even now, felt a lot better than any goddam cigarette.

* * *

"Alright now, open them up."

Red sat still, closing her eyes tighter.

"C'mon kid, listen to your uncle."

The stubborn fox just shook her head no, causing the fennec to sigh loudly. Red has been fussy ever since she woke up, not that he blamed her for it of course, but he had never really been an understanding type of guy.

Luckily, the cheetah seemed to have an impressive amount of patience, obviously dealing with these situations before.

"Honey, I know you're upset but we need to check your eyes and make sure everything is alright." He held a flashlight in his paw, lifting it about eye level to the fox. "It will only take a second, okay?"

Red sighed and opened her eyes slowly, making both Fin and Clawhouser cringe at the grey color.

"Okay now, hold still."

Fin watched interest as the cheetah shined his flashlight into the fox's eyes. Moving it away after a few seconds.

"What was that for?"

"I was testing her pupil dilation."

The fennec simply nodded, deciding to ask his questions after the cheetah was finished.

"Okay Red, I'm gonna need you to follow the light, can you do that for me?"

"I can't."

"Well just try okay?"

He shined the light again, moving slowly it from side to side. Her gray eyes stood still and unresponsive, not even blinking when he turned the light up a notch.

The cheetah stood back up and sighed heavily, something Fin's mind registered as 'not a good sign.'

"How is she doc?"

Ben turned his head and gave him a look, one that could be easily read as 'not good.'

"Uncah Ben?" Red spoke in a tiny voice, bringing both her knees to her chest. "Is dere somethin' wrong wit' me?"

"Oh little munchkin of course not-"

"Then why can't I see nothin'?"

"Honey your eyes just have a boo-boo is all." Ben reached a large paw forward, stroking her head back. "Nothing's wrong with you. Okay?"

Red didn't respond, only curling herself tighter in her little ball.

"Fin, can I talk to you outside?"

"Yeah...yeah sure."

...

A heavily pregnant Mrs. Hopps greeted them the instant they stepped out the barn, making Fin wonder how someone in her condition could even move so fast.

"So how is she?" Bonnie looked between the two of them worriedly. "Is she hurt? Does she need anything-Does she need me to call an ambulance? Some of my children are vets if you need them to come outside. Then again my Ginny is an eye doctor and that would probably be better for this situation-GINNY! GET OUT HERE!"

"Mrs. Hopps, it's alright, that won't be necessary." Ben put both his paws out in an attempt to calm the worried rabbit. "Red is fine for the most part. Her eyesight is the only problem."

"Oh goodness. How is she?"

"Mrs. Hopps, I'm sorry to tell you this but your granddaughter is blind."

"Blind?" She gave them such a pained look that Fin could help but shut his eyes for a moment. "Completely?"

"Yes. She shows no form of reaction to light...I'm sorry but she can't see anything."

"Oh my poor little fox. Do you think I could see her?"

"Of course ma'am."

"Oh please don't bother with ma'am. Call me Bonnie." She smiled at the both of them, despite her frazzled state. "Thank you both so much for helping my granddaughter. You both are just outstanding policemen," She smiled even more sweetly, placing a paw on her chest. "And I know my Judy would agree."

Ben thanked her, while Fin just nodded his head.

All he could do really.

"Well that's enough stalling for now, I suppose I should go see my little one. I'll tell you, she's the first fox daughter I had, but not the first blind one."

"You uh," Fin stepped up hesitantly. "You need some help?"

"Oh thank you honey." She smiled and patted his paw in thanks, before placing her other paw on her oversized belly. "You're such a sweetheart."

He made the mistake of glancing up and seeing the huge teasing grin that rested on the cheetah's face. He rolled his eyes, facing the other direction.

"So Mrs. Hopps." The ever cheerful Ben filled the silence. "You said already have a blind daughter or granddaughter? That's rather interesting."

"Oh, honey I have 276 children with a couple more on the way. One are two are bound to different! But I tell you I love them just the same."

Red had remained same in the position as when they left, although she perked up slightly when she heard them walk in.

"Hi honey" Clawhouser smiled and patted her head. "Your grandmother is here to see you."

"Grandma?" Red perked up even more. "You's is here?"

"Of course I am sweetheart." Bonnie opened her arms wide, capturing the little fox in a hug. Red smiled in surprise and moved to hug her grandmother tightly, only to instantly draw back when she fell her swollen belly.

She blinked a few times in confusion, reaching her paws out and feeling the belly. Bonnie laughed at the fox's startled expression, taking little her paws and moving them to the center of her stomach.

"Those are your new aunts and uncles sweetheart." Red's gaze flickered up in surprise for a moment, before going back down to the round belly. "They're all little now, but they can come out very soon."

The little fox put her ear to the belly, as if attempting to hear the baby inside. Bonnie just laughed and motherly stroked Red's head, quite amused by her curiosity.

"You name the baby?"

"Babies honey, it's more than one."

"Wow." Red seemed awe struck by the fact. "Dey's gotta be really tiny ta fit in dere."

"Yes, very tiny."

Red suddenly gasped and drew back, staring in wonder.

"Dey moved!" she pointed "The baby moved!"

"Yes honey, little rabbits like to kick."

"But dey's is so little!" Red seemed completely surprised by the movement. "Why is dey kickin'?"

"Because there excited to see you!" Bonnie laughed at the startled little fox, before turning her head to the fennec in the corner.

"I don't suppose you'd like feel?"

"Oh no, it's fine."

"C'mon. Don't be shy now."

"No really I-"

"Why thank you Mrs. Hopps he'd love too!"

The grinning cheetah pushed him forward, and Fin instantly spun around, ready to sock him in the gut for it. Mrs. Hopps grabbed his paw before he could, setting it down on her belly.

"Now you just wait and they'll be kickin' any moment now."

Fin froze, awkwardly attempting to look anywhere but the bunny in front of him.

"Now I know foxes don't usually have aunts and uncles younger than they are, but for us bunnies it's quite common. Although Red is really the oldest grandchild I have so far "

"Really?"

"Yes really, I don't look that old do I?"

"No of course not-I didn't mean-"

"Hush dear, I'm joking." She chuckled at his flustered expression. "Judy's one of our oldest ones, so as much as I'd like to have 'em, I'm going to wait a while for more grandchildren."

Fin was about to respond, when he felt movement under his paw. His eyes widened, realizing it was definitely the baby.

"It's...moving." He stared at his stomach surprise. "I mean, it-they kicked."

"Yes they did." Bonnie smiled down at her stomach. "My little bunnies are all ready to come out."

"When are they due?"

"Oh in a few days or so. I'm already seven weeks in, so they really could come now if they wanted to."

"Oh. Wow."

"Mrs. Hopps may I ask, about how many rabbits are you carrying?" Ben spoke up from his seat on the floor. "I mean, at the moment."

"Oh, well this one is a small one." She patted her stomach lightly. "Last time we had about fourteen, but right now I'm only carrying six."

" _Only_ six?" Fin echoed in surprise. "As in six kids at a time?"

"That's right."

"That's really something Mrs. Hopps."

"Thank you."

"I mean I got enough trouble when I gotta look after squirt here." He stepped over and playfully ruffled the fur on top of Red's head. "Can't imagine six, much less three hundred of 'em."

"Oh you don't have any children?"

"Ha! Uncah Fin wit' kids." Red laughed out loud. "Dats a good one."

"Hey, I take care of you pretty good don't I?"

"You made me wear dat elephant costume."

"That was your dad's idea."

"Still."

"MAMA!" A voice came from outside the barn. "BILLY DONE GOT HIS HEAD STUCK IN THE TOILET AGAIN!"

"Oh for goodness sake." Bonnie shook her head in annoyance. "That is the third time this month."

"NEVERMIND HE JUST-WAIT-IZZY! STOP FLUSHIN' IT!"

"Would one of you dears mind helping me into my house before my children flood it?"

"You got it Mrs. Hopps." Fin held out a paw, helping the mother rabbit stand up. "I can help with that toilet also."

"I'll go with you." Red smiled, hopping down from her seat. "I wanna see Uncah Billy get his head out tha toliet."

"You'll be fine here won't you officer?"

"Oh of course, no problem." Ben waved them off with a paw. "You three go ahead."

"Well alright. Just holler if you need anything!"

Maybe it was just his imagination, but Fin could have sworn he heard 'Wow! You sure are one great dancer!' come from the barn once they walked out.

Probably just his lack of cigarettes.

* * *

 **(Saturday night/Sunday morning)**

Red sat on the floor, playing with a stuffed teddy bear her grandmother provided. Normally she'd be playing with her relatives, but most of her aunts and uncles were sent to bed early that night for flooding the upstairs bathroom. One of her older aunts sat on the sofa and was supposed to be 'watching her', though Red knew she was really typing away at her phone.

Red's felt something small and fuzzy crawl on to her lap and she smiled, knowing it was one of the baby bunnies.

"Hi Lily." Red smiled again and patted the bunny on the head. "How are you?"

Lily just gurgled, reaching her tiny paws to the fox in front of her. Red leaned forward and kissed her on the nose, causing the little bunny to squeal and giggle.

"Ugh!" A voice came, and suddenly the little bunny was lifted off her lap. Red reached her hands out in confusion, only feeling the air in front of her.

"Lily? Where'd you go?"

"Didn't I tell you to like, not touch my little sister?"

"Oh. Sorry Auntie Charlotte." Red shrugged, recognizing the voice. "I forgot."

"You always forget. And I always tell you, don't play with the little ones. You might hurt her with your claws or something."

"Mommy cuts my claws."

"Well I hope she does. I honestly need to have a word with your 'mommy'." Charlotte huffed in irritation, and Red groaned knowing she had just set herself up for 'the speech' again.

"I mean seriously," Charlotte continued, sitting back in her chair. "Why would Judy even marry a fox? She's crazy! And as if that wasn't enough she decides to adopt one?"

Red mimicked her aunt with exaggerated facial expressions, opening and closing her paw like it was a mouth. She had honestly heard 'the speech' about hundred times by now, so all she could hear anymore was 'blah, blah, blah, blah' coming from her auntie's mouth.

Lily gurgled again and crawled away, as if she was saying 'Good luck! I'm out!' Red watched, well heard, the traitor go, shaking her head in disappointment.

"I mean, does she not know that foxes are fifty percent more likely to commit crimes? Like, the only reason he ever made it was a cop is so the city could make a statement or whatever-"

As if to answer Red's prayers a knock on the door came, making Charlotte stop talking and open it up.

"May we help you?

 _"Sorry to be intruding so late Mrs. Hopps, but we do have some important information about your daughter."_

"My daughter? Which one?"

Red rolled her eyes, wondering how long Charlotte would on impersonating her mother.

 _"Judy Wilde of course. I'm afraid there's been an incident at her work."_

Well now that gained her interest. Red quickly crawled behind the sofa, using it as a hiding spot. Whoever it was obviously didn't really work with her mother, as everyone there always called her Judy _Hopps_. Then again, it could just be someone who didn't know her mother very well.

"And incident? Is she alright?"

 _"I think it would be better if we discussed this inside."_

"Oh, of course." Bonnie a.k.a Charlotte stepped aside, opening the door. "Please come in."

 _"Thank you."_

Red sniffed the air, attempting to identify the mammals. There was definitely a sheep, but Red wasn't sure about the other big ones who walked in with her. Rams maybe?

"Here, sit down." Charlotte cleared a seat on the couch. "Could I get you anything?"

 _"Oh no thank you, we won't be long."_

The sheep sat down on the sofa, and two others stood on either side of her. This was a problem, seeing as Red couldn't move out without getting caught.

"So, you work with Judy?"

 _"Oh I'm more of a friend. See I work behind the scenes, numbers and things. Her and Nick do all the brave stuff."_

Red didn't know her parents had a sheep friend. Then again, she didn't really know any of her parent's friends expect for fennec and Ben. But Ben was in the barn and Fin was currently fishing uncle Billy's head out of the toilet.

"Oh. You said you had…information?"

 _"Is your husband home? I think it would be best if he heard this too."_

"He's...out. Said he needed some fertilizers for the carrots."

 _"I can tell you're nervous Mrs. Hopps so I'm just going to cut the chase. Unless you'd like to wait until your husband gets home..."_

"No, no it's fine. You can tell me now."

 _"Alright if you say so. Earlier today your daughter was involved in a little…incident. It was no one's fault really, a task gone wrong I suppose..."_

"Gone wrong? What do you mean gone wrong?"-

Red felt her tail flick in irritation. She was with her mommy earlier today. And her mommy saved her just like she was supposed to.

 _"Oh well…a misfire here and there. Somebody trips, somebody falls. No one meant for it to happen. But that's life I suppose. One minute you're out chasing criminals, the next you're lying in a hospital_ bed."

"The hospital? Judy was in the hospital? Cheese and crackers what happened?"

 _"Oh I'm sorry Mrs. Hopps. I really am. But, her poor leg got caught and that fox-well he just took off without her. Left her alone with that mean old criminal."_

Her daddy would never do that. Ever.

" _She never did see the bullet coming-"_

"Bullet? Oh god. Is she okay? Can I see her?"

 _"I'm afraid you can't."_

"I can't? Well why not?"

 _"Because. She's dead."_

"Judy is _what?"_

"Dead."

For a little while no one said anything. Until the sheep finally stood up out of her seat and flashed a bright smile.

"Thank you for your hospitality Mrs. Hopps, but we really must be leaving, come on boys!"

The two rams excited the room first, Bellwether following close behind them. She stopped halfway out the door, looking back in.

"I am so sorry for your loss. I really am."

She didn't wait for a response before she gave another smile and slammed the door shut behind her.

Charlotte didn't move after the door was shut. She simply sat still, staring at the wall in front of her.

It was several minutes before Charlotte stood up, let out a loud heartbroken cry, and collapsed onto the floor.

" _Charlotte stoooop we're trying to_ sleeeeep _."_

Charlotte payed no attention, sobbing her heart out into the floorboards.

"Judy!" She called her sister's name every now and then. "Judy _please._ "

The bunny crawled over to the couch, tiredly leaning her back against it. She continued sob there in pain, unable to move herself any further.

She felt something small and fuzzy crawl into her lap and quickly wrapped her arms around it, knowing exactly who it was. She cuddled it close, feeling it snuggle into her as well.

"Mommy?"

"Oh mommy's gone." Charlotte sobbed, clutching the fox tighter to her chest. "And she's not coming back."

"Mommy's okay."

"Oh no she not." She cried as she stroked the little fox on her lap, her fur beginning to dampen from tears. "I'm sorry Judy. I'm sorry for everything I've ever-I've ever-I've-" She hiccupped, wiping her nose. "Everything I've ever done, because I love you, so much and I -I said so much to you. But you always loved me anyway, and I was horrible to you. And I want you here." She held the fox close and stroke her fur gently, as if her own sister was still present in her arms. "I'm sorry Judy. I'm sorry I love you."

The fox stayed with her for an hour, and after an hour she heard the little fox whisper an "I love you Auntie Charlotte" very quietly into her chest.

"No you don't." She sniffed pathetically. "You hate me."

"I love you because my mommy does."

"You're mommy isn't here."

"I love you anyway."

"Okay." Charlotte swallowed her tears down for the moment and smiled down at the little fox. "Then I love you because you're mommy does, and-I'll love you anyway even if she's not here."

"Okay."

"Okay." She gave the fox a kiss on the forehead, smiling at her sadly "Precious little girl. You're Judy's little girl. My Judy loved you." She felt the tears come back, her voice shaking when she spoke her sister's name. "My Judy loved you."

She fell asleep half on the floor and on the couch. Her arms were still wrapped around her niece, who slept curled up in a ball on her lap.

"Miss Charlotte. Wake up."

She groaned, turning her body away from the voice. A paw reached out and shook gently her shoulder making her groan again and smack it away.

"C'mon Miss Charlotte you gotta wake up now."

She just waved a paw at him, as if she was signaling for him to 'walk away'.

"Charlotte, please?"

She didn't move this time, so whoever it was seemed to take it on themselves to move her. She was lifted up into his arms, and gently laid back on the couch, far too tired to even protest. A blanket was draped over her and she instantly curled into it.

"Figured you'd be more comfy that way."

"Red?" She called out tiredly, just realizing the little fox was no longer on her lap. "Where is she?"

"She's asleep. I've got her though, no worries."

"Good." She smiled weakly. "Thank you."

"Anytime Miss Charlotte."

Charlotte was too tired to question why he was there so late, or why he lifted her up on the couch or why he decided to take Red.

So she fell asleep instead.

She would be a better aunt in the morning. From that moment on she'd be different.

And she would make Judy proud.

* * *

 **(Sunday evening)**

It was relatively empty when he entered the cafe.

He wasn't sure what he was doing there, as he could have very well just made himself a cup of coffee at home.

Then again, he knew he wouldn't be home in days.

"Chief Bogo? Haven't seen you here in a while. They got you workin' night shifts again?"

The face behind the counter was a friendly one, an antelope who had been working there for just about as long as he could remember.

"I guess the usual huh? Just you? Where's that partner you used to work with? Man you two were team. I remember that nighthowler case a while back, was that you?"

Ironic. That was the very case he was trying to forget.

"Yeah, can't imagine all those savage-oh excuse me one second. Gray! Watch where you put those pies!"

"Sorry! Just a little clumsy with 'em is all." A southern accent sounded from behind the counter. "Won't happen again!"

"It better not!"

The antelope rolled his eyes, turning back to the buffalo.

"Foxes am I right? Can't do a job well unless it's a scam..."

Bogo keep silent. If it had been just a few years ago, he would have agreed.

Why did he come to this cafe again?

"Yeah, I wouldn't have hired him if I had another choice." The antelope continued on, either not noticing his silence or choosing to ignore it. "But really, his pies are one of the best. He uses fresh ingredients straight from the farm."

"You got that right!" The fox smiled proudly, walking out from behind the counter. "Straight from bunny burrows!"

Bogo stiffened, wishing his coffee could just come out already. Did the Hopps family know? Did the Wilde family know? Would he have to tell them?

"Cut the crap Grey, we all know bunnies don't work with foxes."

"Excuse me? Well my friend Judy and her husbun'd, who is a fox mind you, just happen ta be the best cops in Zoo-to-pia. Ask old chief here he'll tell yea."

"Bogo would you please set this fox straight?"

Oh. That was why he came here. Because of them.

"...Bogo? Hello? Earth to Bogo? Hello?"

 _"Hiya Chief! Um...down here!"_

"Aw c'mon don't tell me you ain't never heard a' Nick and Judy Wilde!"

 _"I know you assigned us to check out the warehouse buuuuut remember that case you were working on a while back? The one with the illegal catnip deal? Well we got a tip and me and Nick just couldn't not follow it and-"_

"It's not like those two are real cops. I mean a fox and a bunny? They're just there for show. And that marriage? A joke."

 _"-and so that's how we ended up here, and what a coincidence, you're here too! Nick should be here any second now and-oh! I almost forgot! It turns out it was a cat burglar who did the-huh...What? Oh, no sir I-...I was not aware my shift ended two hours ago..."_

"You don't talk about her that way! She's a real cop alright, and she's just as good as any officer in this damn city! Her and the fox!"

...

 _"Lookin' good Chief!"_

Bogo saw the fox saunter into the cafe, shades lowered with his paws in his pockets. It took every inch of his will power not the smack that smirk off his face.

 _"I offer you my condolences about that prank earlier today."_

Nick spoke with a sigh, his tone laced with mock sympathy.

 _"I mean honestly. Who would be evil enough to replace all of your Gazelle songs with the kits-bob version?"_

"Tragic." The buffalo grunted sarcastically. "You wouldn't happen to know who it was, would you Officer Wilde?"

 _"Why, Chief."_ The fox's smirk grew wider then Bogo knew possible _. "I wouldn't have a clue. But I will say, whoever it was… probably the same person that dyed your uniform pink."_

"I see." The buffalo eyed him carefully, before turning his head to the rabbit.

"Hopps."

Her ears stood fully alert at hearing her name being called.

 _"Yes sir?"_

"What was it you said about that cat-burglar?"

 _"Oh. Oh! Yes that, well you see it's really interesting because it turns out it wasn't the raccoon like everyone thought it was-"_

"Interesting." He nodded his head in response to the rabbit's report, regardless of if she was finished. "Would you please have a seat?"

 _"Oh, um, me and Nick were actually…well maybe just for a second."_

Bogo inwardly wore a smirk of his own when the eager-to-impress rabbit began to climb up the large seats, the fox following his partner with an annoyed expression.

 _"Anyway-"_ she grunted as she climbed up on top of the table, seeing as her ears were the only thing visible from her spot on the seat _. "Believe it or not, me and Nick have reason to believe it was a part of the feline family that committed the robberies. It's a broad range of animals I know, but we've been able to narrow it down by size..."_

She paused as the buffalo held out a rather large cup in front of her.

 _"Sir?"_

"Would you like a cup Hopps?"

 _"Oh I really shouldn't,"_ she stepped back, her nose twitching from the overwhelming stench of caffeine. _"I'm not one for coffee."_

"Come now Hopps, I insist."

He knew the rabbit had been trying to impress him since day one, if not at least get on his good side. Surely she could have just one cup...if he insisted.

Her eyes flicked to the fox, who was currently tapping away at his phone. She turned back to him, giving a polite smile. _"Well, I guess if you insist..."_

He hummed, reaching over and handing a straw to the rabbit.

"Figured you'd need this."

She gave a sheepish smile in return, allowing him to plop in the straw for her.

" _Well anyway,"_ she continued, sitting next to the coffee cup which was almost half her size. _"We believe the cat burglar may be a smaller member of the feline family. Since he or she was believed to be a racoon, we're suspecting a lynx...which is where_ _the catnip deal comes in."_

He nodded, although not fully paying attention.

He saw a brief flash of panic on rabbit when he turned his head to the fox.

"And what exactly is your input Wilde?"

Judy turned to the fox as well, her expression reading along the lines of 'please don't screw this up.'

Nick simply shrugged, not looking up from his phone.

 _"What Carrots said."_

Said bunny gave a quick huff, crossing her arms in an almost motherly disappointment.

Bogo shook his head and took a sip of his coffee, and out of the corner of his eye saw the rabbit do the same.

Whatever happened next, the fox had it coming to him.

 _"Whoa this is some this is some good coffee Chief."_ Judy smiled, standing on her tippy toes to reach the top of the straw. She took another sip, smiling in satisfaction.

 _"What is it? Extra milk? Sugar maybe?"_

"Actually I did put some extra sugar-"

 _"Well no wonder I feel wide awake!"_

She giggled and before he could stop her, leaned forward and starting gulping down the coffee at an alarming rate. She stopped. Took a breath. And went straight back to inhaling the cup.

"Uh...Hopps?" The buffalo blinked in surprise. "Are you alright?"

 _"Well I've never been better!"_ She laughed, giving a smile that almost tore her face in two. _"You know I haven't had a cup like this in awhile. I mean maybe when me and Nick are working late shifts but even then it's only-oh! Nick you should try some! Oh he's on his phone…Wow is it cold in here? I kind of think it's cold in here...was I doing something before this? Did I mention this was a good cup of coffee?"_

Bogo could only stare as the bunny began to talk a mile a minute, occasionally stopping to take a sip of her coffee.

 _"I mean, who knew a cat burglar was working with a lion to sell illegal catnip?"_

 _"Thumpthumpthumpthumpthump."_

 _"What's that noise?! Oh hey that's me! Haha! Would you look at that Chief?"_

Her foot tapped so heavily, Bogo was sure the table would break.

 _"There goes the foot! Wow that's fast. I don't think I've seen it do that fast before! Hey Nick look! Thump, thump, thump, thump. Ha!"_

 _"Uh...Carrots?"_ Nick had finally looked up from his phone, wearing a worried expression. _"You okay?"_

 _"Fine!"_ Judy gave him a bright and slightly unstable smile, her foot continuing to tap a good twenty miles per hour. _"Why do you ask?"_

 _"Um, I think your foot is malfunctioning."_

 _"You know Nick now that you mention it me and you should be gettin' on that case! Or are we already working on it? Ha, you know I forget why we came in here…something get about a cat? I don't even know any cats! Oh wait! Clawhauser is a cat! A big one, but a cat!"_

She laughed loudly before stepping backwards and tripping over her feat, falling off the table with a loud _'whoops!'_

"Hopps?" The buffalo called, more confused than worried. "Are you alright?"

 _"Well that was a dooo-sy! Hahaha! Did you see me Nick? I just fell of a table! Ha! I just fell of a table..."_

Nick rose an eyebrow at the rabbit on the ground, before leaning forward and sniffing the cup of coffee. Bogo held back yet another laugh when the fox eyed the cup suspiciously.

"Something wrong Wilde?" He asked without bothering to hide his smirk. "Do you find the cup suspicious?"

 _"Ha! The cup! That's funny Chief! You know what else is funny? How dark it is out down here! Lots of gum! Pretty good view of the restaurant though! I've spotted a good twelve minor health code violations! Whoop! Make that thirteen!"_

 _"Chief. What do you put in there?"_ Nick ignored the unstable laughter coming from the rabbit underneath the table. _"Extra sugar?"_

"Oh I suppose the usual...milk, sugar...several shots of espresso-"

 _"Several shots of what?!"_

"Espresso Officer Wilde." The buffalo grinned at the fox's horrified expression. "Have you not heard of it?"

 _"Well I like it! I like expresso! Do you guys like espresso? Cause I do! How about you Nick? Nick? Nicolaaaaas?! Nickyyyyy?! Nick. Nick Nick. Nick. Nick. Nick. Nick. Nick. Nick. Nick. Nickelbaaaaack! Niiiiiiiiiiiick-"_

The fox looked beyond annoyed, seeming several seconds away from bashing his head into the wall.

"Something bothering you again Wilde?"

Nick turned his sour expression on the buffalo, glaring tiredly.

 _"Well played buffalo wings...well played."_

"Why are you two here anyway?" The buffalo decided to let the nickname go for the moment, instead choosing to savor in his victory. "Nothing here is your size."

 _"I don't know!"_ Nick threw his paws up in exasperation. _"Something about a cat burglar, and a lion and catnip and-hey, where'd she go?"_ Nick frowned, glancing around the booth. _"How do you lose a hyperactive bunny that fast?"_

"Hopps?" Bogo checked under the table. "Hopps are you down there?"

 _"Carrots? Officer toot-toot?"_

"What?"

 _"It's a nickname"_ Nick waved at the buffalo. _"Inside jo-"_

"ALRIGHT! EVERYONE! SAY WHERE YOU ARE! THIS IS A ROBBERY!"

Bogo whirled around to see a masked lion standing in front of the doorway. He pointed a pistol at the cashier, who held his paws up in a panic.

Well...that explains what Hopps was doing here.

"NOBODY MOVE!"

Thankfully, there was only one other mammal there besides them and the cashier.

The lion grabbed the mammal, who was a wolf, and pointed the gun to his forehead.

"MOVE AND HE GETS IT!"

The wolf was visibly terrified as the lion carried him to the counter, the gun never moving from his temple.

The lion nodded to the cash register, and the cashier seeming to get the message quickly cleared out the money.

"HURRY THE FUCK-"

More anyone could react, a grey ball of fuzz collided into the lion, sending him stumbling several feet backwards.

The gun feel to the floor, and wolf made a mad dash for the door. The lion continued to stumble backwards, until another grey blur collided with his jaw.

 _"ZPD You are under arrest!"_

 _"Holy crap Carrots he's already knocked out!"_

"That's enough Hopps! Wilde! Get Hopps under control!"

 _"What?! Why me?!"_

"BECAUSE I SAID SO."

Nick looked like he was about to respond, when a paw reached out and grabbed him by the collar.

" _Oh no-"_

He yelped as Judy yanked him closer, the two standing face to face.

 _"C-Carrots? It's me Nick remember?"_ Nick smiled nervously as the rabbit tightened her death grip on his collar. _"Your bestest friend who you love very very much andwouldneverever-"_

Judy cut him off by yanking his collar forward and kissing the fox with all her excitement. Nick's eyes flew wide open, his tail wagging furiously.

Bogo felt his jaw practically hit the floor as his two best officers _openly kissed in front of him_. Judy pulled away with a bright smile and a happy giggle, Nick on the other hand staring straight ahead of him in some kind of daze.

"Well." Judy breathed, unable to stop smiling. "I'll see you in the car okay?"

Nick didn't respond, instead continuing the stare in silence.

Judy gave the fox a quick peck on the cheek, before giggling and hopping out the door, humming the tune to 'Try Everything.'

"Um, I hate to interrupt." The cashier timidly rose from behind the counter. "But should I call the police?"

"Hm?" Bogo blinked a few times, still unable to process the scene he witnessed. "What was that?"

"Should I...call the police?"

"Oh, no that won't be necessary, we'll take care of it." If the rabbit hadn't already driven off with car that is…

The cashed nodded, still seeming unsure about the unconscious lion in the cafe.

Bogo turned to the fox, who by this time had a large dopey grin plastered on his face. His grin held as he looked back up at the buffalo, placing one paw on his hip.

"Something you need Officer Wilde?"

 _"Funny you should ask me that chief, because for a matter of fact, there is."_

His grin turned smug as he answered the buffalo, and it was at the moment that Bogo realized: you can never out prank a fox.

 _"You think Officer Hopps could get another cup of espresso?"_

 _..._

"Hello? Earth to the buffalo?"

"Are you okay? You've been standing there for five minutes!"

"BOGO."

"I heard you the first time!" Bogo growled, though unsure of what the antelope was referring to. Really he just wanted to get his coffee and leave.

"Then tell this fox I have the right to refuse service!"

"Refuse ser-I ain't even buyin' anythin'!" The fox growled in frustration. Bogo had forgotten an actual argument was occurring. "Just askin' if I could take my daughter inside!"

"I do not allow two foxes at the same time!" The antelope seemed equally frustrated. "Now set your pies down and leave."

"Excuse me." Bogo cut in swiftly, his police instincts beginning to kick in. "But why are you delivering pies after the store had opened?"

"Good question Bogo." The antelope crossed his arms and glared down at the fox. "Somebody was a good few hours late for delivery."

"I told you Joe mah car broke down. And I called ahead a' time, didn't I?"

"Oh of course it did. And why is your six year old daughter with you while you deliver pies? Hm?"

"Now that ain't none of your business is it?"

"I want both you and her out of my store within the next ten minutes or I-"

"It's quite alright Joe." Bogo cut in again, for whatever reason he wasn't sure of. "I'll watch them."

For moment the antelope looked as he were going to question it, but he shrugged it off, muttering a simple 'you're the cop here'.

Joe handed him his coffee, and Bogo was close-so _very close_ -to finally leaving the cafe, when something small wrapped around his leg.

"Ah c'mon now darlin' don't do that."

The fox scolded...whatever it was that was around his leg. The thing only curled around his leg tighter, making Bogo shift in awkwardness.

"Now darlin' don't be like that, you let go ah the cop ya hear?"

"Having trouble with your daughter, fox?" The antelope gave a cocky smirk from behind the counter.

"I'll show you trouble ya dumb-aw hell you ain't worth it." The fox stopped himself after glancing at his daughter. "We was just leavin' anyway.

"Sorry 'bout that sir, she usually ain't like this..likes buffalo's I guess..."

Bogo didn't respond, only turning his head down slowly to see whatever it was wrapped around his leg.

It was obviously his own imagination. As the tiny fox he knew and cared for was pronounced dead if not a few hours ago. But the minute he caught sight of the tiny six-year old, every single part of him seemed to stop.

She smiled at him. A precious smile. One he would never admit he missed.

His brain screamed to look away, to give her back to her father, to remember that Red Wilde had died two days ago. But for whatever reason, he found himself unable to look or move anywhere else. And when she held her tiny paws up to him, calling 'Up-ie!'...how could he say no?

"Bogo? What are you doing? Put her down man."

"Bogo seriously. I wouldn't pick up a fox."

He didn't listen to a word the antelope was saying.

The little fox let out a happy squeal as she hugged him, then quietly whispered a 'Hi Uncah Bogo' into his ear. And for the life of him he couldn't bring himself to say anything more than 'Hello Red.'

"Did she just say _Uncle Bogo?"_ "Shit, you heard it too?"

"I didn't see you." She spoke softly, not breaking the hug. "But I knew it was you. Cause you's is smelly."

"Am I?" He decided to humor her, saving the eventual shock for later. "What do I smell like?"

She giggled, like it was the most obvious answer in the world. "Like a buffa'o!"

He chucked and she giggled again, happy to make her uncle laugh.

"And why can't you see then?"

"I dunno." She shrugged nonchalantly. "Uncah Ben says it's cause my eyes got a boo-boo, but I don't rememba' gettin no boo-boo a' nothin''."

"Really? Well let me see-"

"Um...excuse me." A southern accent cut in. "-but how exactly do ya'll two know each other?"

"I'd watch my tongue if I were you fox." Bogo hissed and glared down at the cricket munching, in-bread, farm boy who dare interrupt his conversation. The fox wilted under the glare, much to the delight of the antelope behind the counter.

His voice dropped to a low, menacing growl as he took a step closer

"If you think you going to get away with this-"

"Uncah Bogo?"

"Just a moment sweetheart-If you think you're going to get away with this you are horribly mistaken, I as will personally drag your tail back to the station in handcuffs, regardless of whether or not-"

"Is okay Uncah B, he's my friend. Ain't that right Giddy?"

'Giddy' nodded his head fervently in agreement, sending a nervous smile in the buffalo's direction.

Bogo's glare never receded.

"Well then, I suppose 'Giddy' wouldn't mind coming with us to the station with us." He loomed over the fox, who gave an audible gulp. "Would he?"

"N-No sir."

"And I thought my night was gonna be boring." The antelope grinned down at the shaking fox. Bogo felt a flicker of anger when the antelope looked up from the fox to the six-year old in his arms. He grunted, shifting the antelope's gaze from his niece to himself.

"You gonna get out the handcuffs big guy?"

"You're a meanie." Red pouted from inside Bogo's arms. "You's is just mad at Giddy cause he's a fox. And that's mean."

"Now you hush yourself you hear?" The southern fox scolded Red harshly, though his voice wavered. "We's is leaven' now, and I don't wanna hear another word a that."

"But it's true!" Red defended, her pout depending. "He said! He said he don't like foxes n' he's just Mrs. Wooly all ova' again."

"Now I told you to hush didn't I? What would ya mama say? Hearin' you talkin' like that...I outta have you come down right now little missy-"

"No!" Red instantly clung to the buffalo. She gripped his uniform tight, tears threatening to spill. "Mommy would listen!"

"Red Wilde! I done heard enough outta you-"

"Wilde?!" The antelope cried out in confusion. "You said she was _your_ daughter! Not the daughter of the 'darling duo' of Zootopia!"

Gideon froze, realizing his mistake.

"Well I...I meant-"

"Is this some kind of kidnapping? Bogo are you hearing this?"

"No! Cause Uncah Bogo's not like you."

"Would you keep your brat out of this?"

"Now you don't talk about her that way!"

"What are you gonna do about it fox? Hit me? I dare you. I dare you to hit me."

"I dare ya ta keep talkin' you grass munchin' son of a-"

"THATS ENOUGH."

Bogo's voice boomed throughout the cafe. Making everyone freeze in place. His gaze shifted between the two mammals, both of whom were watching him intently.

He could arrest the fox right now if he wanted to. Give some sloppy reasoning and throw him in jail for however long. Accessing the situation, Bogo realized Joe had his eyes on Gideon, Gideon had his eyes on Red, and he instinctively had one hoof hovering over his handcuffs.

He grunted and straightened himself out, lowering his hoof as he did so.

"Fox."

Gideon's head jerked in his direction, his eyes betraying his nervousness.

"Station. We're going. And you're going to answer some questions. Am I clear?"

Gideon nodded slowly, though his expression was disbelieving. As if Bogo really cared what he thought.

There was only one thought that ran through the buffalo's mind at the moment.

 _"Mommy would listen."_

He glanced from the antelope behind the counter, to the nervous fox in front of him.

"No handcuffs will be necessary."

The antelope wore a sour expression, while Gideon continued to blink in surprise.

"We'll be waiting outside."

He turned and spun on his foot, and he pretended he didn't see Red stick her tongue out as they walked away.

He had yet another realization as he walked out of the cafe. And he couldn't help but wonder why it took him this long to process it.

 _"Mommy would listen."_

Mr. Big, he realized, was a revenge mission. Nothing but a high staked operation that would cost him another one of his loyal officers. Something he wasn't sure he could go through twice in the same week.

The best way to avenge Wilde and Hopps?

Simple.

Make the world a better place.

* * *

Bogo sat in office, surrounded by mountains of paperwork. It wasn't often that any 'dead' suspects were found alive the next day, not to mention he barely had an explanation for it.

The station had gone crazy attempting to figure out what was going on. The officers who reported the Wilde's death were currently being questioned, along with the southern fox he had brought in. Though so far, they had gotten nothing that was even relatively helpful from any of them.

He knew he would eventually have to question Red herself, but he decided he would let her play on the floor for just a few moments longer.

"Uncah Bogo!" She giggled and tugged on his pant leg. "Lookie!"

"Red I told you I'm doing-" he glanced down and panicked, seeing the moving object in her paws.

"No, no Red. Do not put thatinyour-"

The little fox didn't listen, shoving the contents in her paw into her muzzle.

"...mouth."

She made a sour face, clearly unhappy with how the object tasted.

"Tastes funny."

"Spit that out!" Bogo demanded, sticking out a hoof. "Spit that out right now!"

She simply stared up at him with wide eyes, waiting a few seconds before giving an audible 'gulp'. Bogo froze, seeing the object move down her throat.

"You did…you did not just swallow that…"

She nodded slowly, causing the buffalo to facepalm. How exactly was it that a blind six-year-old could cause so much trouble?

"I'm sowy Uncah Bogo. I taught it was a cricky."

"Even if it was a cricket you can't just eat it off the floor."

"Why not?" She tilted her head at him curiously. "Don't you eats buggies?"

"Of course not." He huffed, crossing his arms over his large chest. "That's disgusting."

Red's face was disbelieving, staring up at him with such amazement that Bogo wondered if it was the first time she had heard of such a thing

"You don't?" She asked in pure disbelief. "No buggies?"

"No." He stared back at her, looking just as confused. "How often do you eat bugs?"

"I eats buggies all the time." She answered truthfully. "'Cepecally wit' my daddy. 'N at the orphanage too."

Bogo stared at her for a little longer before the realization hit him. Red was a predator. Predators ate bugs.

He mentally slapped himself for not realizing it sooner

"Is that how come your teeth is like that? Cause ya don't eat buggies? Mommy's teeth is like dat. 'Cept mommy gots two big ones, ova' hea'" She pointed to her top row of teeth, all of which were much sharper than a rabbits, or any prey for that matter. "You only see 'em when she smiles though."

"This is…really a question for your mother and father-"

"Aw. Can't you tell me Uncah Bogo?"

"No. Ask your parents."

"But Uncah Ben said mommy and daddy are gonna be away for a little while." She pouted, unaware of the pained look on the buffalo's face. He mentally slapped himself for a second time for forgetting something so important.

"When are dey comin' back?"

For moment Red thought she had said something wrong, as her uncle let out a loud sigh, the kind that he made only when he was upset. His chair groaned, and she realized with a start he was leaning forward to stand up.

"S'okay Uncah Bogo, its s'okay.' She hurriedly went and tugged on his pant leg. "You don't gotta tell me. I don't gotta know."

For a few seconds her uncle didn't say anything, making her worried. She worridly tugged on his pants again, but relaxed when a large hoof reached out a patted her head. She smiled and tugged the hoof closer, hugging it tightly.

She continued to squeeze his arm even after he lifted it up, bringing her up with it.

"CHEIF BOGO!"

A frantic wolf burst through the door, instantly relaxing when he saw the scene in front of him.

"Awwwww." He cooed, seeing the little fox nuzzle the buffalo's arm. "She's so cuuuutee"

"WOLFORD." Bogo slammed his free fist on the table, making the wolf jump. "YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD REASON FOR BURSTING INTO MY OFFICE UNANNOUNCED"

"Oh, right, right sorry sir! What I came here to say is that, we canceled the Mr. Big mission. And more importantly- Clawhouser radioed the station. And he's found Bellewether sir."

"And?"

" _And_ he says she's responsible for the disappearance of Wilde and Hopps. And that he visited their squad car earlier and found no evidence of any death at all."

Bogo stood out of his seat, watching Wolford with interest. "What exactly are you telling me?"

"Sir if Ben is right, and if he can get the sheep back in time, then…well… there's a chance."

"A chance?" Bogo raised an eyebrow. "A chance in what?"

Wolford smiled tiredly, his eyes twinkling in determination.

"A chance sir..that Wilde and Hopps are still alive. And a chance, we can find them."

* * *

 **Recap 2:**

 **1\. After finding the recording on the carrot pen, Fin and Ben drive to bunny burrows. There, Fin and Ben make sure everything is alright and decide to wait in case Bellewether shows up. She arrives and tells one of Judy's sisters (posing as ) Judy is dead.**

 **2\. Gideon arrives at bunny burrows and takes Red to Zootopia (reason not yet identified) and accidentally meets up with Bogo, who takes them both to the station.**

 **3\. Because Red is alive, missions to capture are cancelled. The station finally gets a radio in from Clawhouser, who claims he has Bellewether in custody. The new information gives the ZPD hope Judy and Nick are alive, and gain new motivation to find them.**

* * *

 **Cafe scene was my favorite part to write TBH.**

 _ **What do you say folks?**_

 **Bring Nick and Judy back?**

 **Make Red un-blind?**

 **Give Fin a job as a cop?**

 **Actually give Nick and Judy some actual lines that aren't flashbacks?**

 **Kill Nick and Judy and have Fin struggle to raise the disable daughter of his two (dead) besties as a single father?**

 **Kill everyone instead and end it?**

 **Tell me what you think. Cause reviews be appreciated! And thank you to that one person who messaged me and gave me the motivation to get off my ass and finish this!**

 **Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows. They are honestly great! I love them!**

 **See you next time milkshakes!**

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own Zootopia. Just Red. And Jack. He's here too.


	10. Act 3

**_MILKSHAKES GUESS WHAT I'M BACK GUYS I'M BACK OKAY I'M REALLY REALLY SORRY BUT IMMA MAKE IT UP TO YOU GUYS I PROMISE I JUST GOTTA GET SOME THINGS TOGETHER BUT HERE'S AN UPDATE AND DON'T WORRY I'VE GOT SOME NEW IDEAS I'M POSTING THIS LATE RIGHT NOW BUT BY TOMORROW I WILL HAVE MORE SO YOU CAN READ IT I'LL MAKE SOME MINI CHAPTERS OKAY FOR YOU TO READ OKAY ILL POST THOSE._**

 ** _RECAP_**

 **1\. (Saturday: mid-day) Red's kidnapped at school by a polar bear who uses a limousine as a getaway vehicle.**

 **2\. (Saturday) Judy and Nick pull over the limousine and find Red inside. The polar bear bolts away, and Nick calls Finnick and Ben to pick up Red.**

 **3\. (Saturday: night) When Fin and Ben arrive at the scene, Nick and Judy are missing. Fin finds the carrot pen with a recording of an address in bunny burrows. Ben finds Red, who they notice may be blind.**

 **4\. (Sunday: morning) At the police station, Bogo reports that Nick, Judy, and Red were found dead in the squad car. Also Fin and Ben had still not returned. Upon further investigation, the ZPD blames Mr. Big for the disappearance. The real mastermind however, is Bellewether who simply framed Mr. Big**

 **5\. (Saturday night/Sunday morning) After finding the recording on the carrot pen, Fin and Ben drive to bunny burrows. There, Fin and Ben make sure everything is alright and decide to wait in case Bellewether shows up. She arrives and tells one of Judy's sisters ( Charlotte posing as her mother) Judy is dead.**

 **2\. (Sunday evening) Gideon arrives at bunny burrows and takes Red to Zootopia (reason not yet identified) and accidentally meets up with Bogo, who takes them both to the station.**

 **3\. (Sunday night) Because Red is alive, Bogo temporarily cancels missions to find . The station finally gets a radio in from Clawhouser, who claims he has Bellewether in custody. The new information gives the ZPD hope Judy and Nick are alive, and gain new motivation to find them.**

* * *

 **(Time unknown)**

 _"If I never knew you. If I never felt this love. I would have no inkling of, how precious life can be."_

"Nick, are you singing?"

 _"And if I never held you, I would never have a clue. How at last I'd find in you, the missing part of me."_

He smiled, feeling an influx of their memories together.

 _"In this world so full of fear. Full of rage and lies. I can see the truth so clear_

 _In your eyes. So dry your eyes."_

 _"And I'm so grateful to you. I'd have lived my whole life throoouugh. Lost forever_

 _If I never knew you-"_

 **"I thought our love would be so beautiful. Somehow we'd make the whole world bright."**

Nick's smile grew his wife began to sing along.

 **"I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong. All they'd leave us were these whispers in the night."**

He always liked it when she sung.

 **"But still my heart is singing. We were right."**

They both paused for a moment, hearing footsteps in the distance. Although they were back to back, and both her paws were tied, Judy still managed to move up and lay most of her head on Nick's shoulder. Nick gave a sad smile, nuzzling her head with his.

 **"For, if I never knew you"**

 _"There's no moment I regret"_

 **" _If I never knew this love"_**

" _Since the moment that we meet'_

 **" _I would have no inkling of"_**

 _"If our time has gone too fast"_

 **"How precious life can be'**

 _"I've lived at last..."_

For a small moment her eyes managed meet his. And in that small moment, the two had said everything they needed to say. Every 'I love you' and every 'goodbye' had already been spoken for them, leaving the two to do nothing except reach for each other's paw… and hold it tightly.

 _"And if I never knew you. I'd have lived my whole life through. Empty as the sky'_

 **Never knowing why**

 _"Lost forever"_

Their paws gripped each other tighter.

 _ **If I never,** **knew you**._

The footsteps stopped, and both Nick and Judy felt their hearts drop when the sound of unlocking was heard.

"So long carrots." Nick sighed wistfully. "It's been a pleasure being married to you."

"Nicholas P. Wilde, I can assure you the pleasure has been all mine."

"I hope so, because I'm afraid you'll be permanently stuck with me the moment we get to heaven."

"Oh honey." Judy smiled, nuzzling her head further into his shoulder. "It wouldn't be heaven without you."

The door was swung open, and the pair took a breath, knowing what was coming.

A figure steeped into the room and the door slammed shut behind it.

Neither one of them was sure who spoke it, but they both swore they could hear a faint whisper of 'I love you' float in the dark room. And although neither one of them knew who responded, there was a slight comfort in hearing the whisper:

' _I love you too.'_

* * *

 **(Sunday morning)**

Bellwether couldn't help but wonder how her captives were doing as she sat in the police car.

The two were probably having some lovey-dovey romantic moment by now, a thought that made her sick so her stomach.

Prey working with a predator was bad enough, but for the two form an actual romance? Completely disgusting.

And worst off all, the citizens of Zootopia seemed to love it! They _'awwed'_ at everything the couple did, completely in love with their precious _'darlings.'_

It was honestly infuriating. Seriously, what on earth was this world coming too? To think people would actually accept a predator and prey relationship so easily, completely erasing all her hard work.

She had heard the news from her prison cell almost daily, seeing as they were almost always on the news, and the prison just insisted on playing ZNN most of the time.

Judy Hopps this, or Nick Wilde that. It was really enough to make anyone go insane.

She was so very extremely relived when the attention around the two had finally died down, allowing Zootopia to somewhat return to normal.

She had gotten hope then, that maybe people would remember who predators really where. That they weren't meant to mingle with prey, that she had been right all along.

For a while it seemed that they might, as the city was getting dangerously quiet, and much to her joy, tensions grew.

For a moment, it seemed her revolution might have had a chance!

But then that bratty fuzzball ruined everything.

Every news story. Every paper. Every piece of gossip was about the two 'heroes of Zootopia' rescuing an poor innocent little orphan, giving her a happy, loving home forever

The little demon was perfect. Small, fluffy, adorable, and of coarse 'loved' her new 'mommy and daddy' with all of her sweet little heart. The scene so disgustingly cute, it made even her fellow inmates _'aww'_ and coo.

And it was then, that everyone in the world seemed to think Nick and Judy were perfect.

Perfect police. Perfect couple. Perfect parents. Perfect role models. Perfect this, perfect that. Perfect everything.

And just seeing them, basking all the attention that _she_ deserved, the attention that she worked so hard to get...well, that was enough to make ex-mayor Bellewether snap.

The police car swerved suddenly, slamming her head into the side of car and making her growl in annoyance.

"Hey watch were your-"

The car swerved again, and swerved and swerved, giving the sheep yet another reason to loose her lunch.

It suddenly screeched to a halt, causing both her and her idiot henchmen to fly forward off their seats

"Hey! Drive normal you idiot!"

Of coarse that seemed rude, but it was an obvious fact that the overweight cheetah that had arrested her was, in fact, an idiot.

"I'd like to return to prison alive thank you!"

There was no reply, and before Bellewether could make another complaint, the back doors to the car flew open, revealing a polar bear.

Doing a quick once over, Bellewether noticed he did not wear a cop uniform, though had a small golden crucifix around his neck.

He reached out and gathered both her and her two ram henchmen, who were both currently knocked out courtesy of the little devil the cheetah was working with.

The polar bear held the three of them in his arms while walking towards a limo of some sort with a blank paint job and tinted windows.

A part of her sprung up in suspicion, but honestly? Must of her didn't have the strength to care anymore. Wherever he was taking her, it was probably better than prison.

Besides, she could just re-escaped prison anyway.

Revenge of coarse, waits for no one.

"Well I'd like to personally thank you for...rescuing me from that squad car."

The small shrew in front of her raised a bushy eyebrow.

"Rescuing you?"

"Well of coarse." She smiled, deciding now was a good time to use one her more innocent facades. "I mean, I definitely owe you one. You're interested in Wilde and Hopps I presume?"

He studied her for a moment, clearly not expecting this reaction.

"Mr. Big, shouldn't we get straight to the point?" She continued on with a small, fake smile. "I have their location, and since you saved me it's only fair that I give it to you."

"I see." He nodded at her suspiciously. "And where are they?"

"Cliffside asylum. Abandoned as of now, but still usable. Oh and they're on the third floor, fourth room on the left."

The room stared at her, while visibly thought about this. The fat cheetah and the minuscule fox glared, although remained restrained by several polar bears.

She mentally reminded herself to get rid of those two idiots later.

"Bellewether." Mr. Big finally spoke.

"There have been rumors that Wilde and Hopps have been killed, along with their daughter. Some even go so far as to say I am responsible. How to you respond to this?"

Bellewether allowed her self the smallest second of hesitation, knowing the wrong answer in this specific situation would be costly.

After all, she was fully aware that one her henchmen had already been taken out. Probably for saying something stupid.

At least she still had the other one.

"Bellewether-"

"Apologizes. You see I take responsibility for one of those rumors. Admittedly, I did jump the gun on the 'Wilde and Hopps' are dead myth. But it's about time we see something different in the news don't you think?"

"Jump the gun?"

"Well they're not dead yet...but! I did hack several police files-"

"I knew it!" The cheetah glared at her accusingly. "I know you hacked those files."

"Oh?" She turned and smiled at him. "Did you know I faked their deaths as well? Or have you not heard of the tragic Wilde death? Oh I can't wait to see the headlines!" She suddenly grew more excited. "How will Zootopia react when they find their precious police taken down?"

"That's were you're wrong Bellewether! The police will find where you hid Hopps and Wilde and you will end up behind bars!"

"Children please. Settle down."

Mr. Big's calm voice interrupted, making the two stop and look at him.. "No one is going behind any bars tonight."

The cheetah and fox glared at the shrew, while Bellwether gave the both of them a smug smile.

"A wonderful decision Mr. Big." She chirped, making the two mammals glare at her now. "You really have made the right choice."

"Of coarse it is my dear. I couldn't have said it better myself"

He gave her wide smile, before turning to one of his polar bear minions. "

 _"Ice 'em!"_

The sheep barley had time to react before she was pulled up in the air by a polar bear.

"Wait, what?!"

The floor was removed from beneath her, revealing a bright blue pit of death.

"Wait, wait, wait!"

She struggled in the polar bears grip, desperately trying to negotiate.

"Those two are the enemy, we can defeat them together! Judy Hopps-"

"Is the godmother of my grandchild." He finished with an even larger smile, making Bellewether pause in the realization that she had been playing the wrong cards all along.

"Oh dear..."

"Ice this sheep!"

"No,no,no wait!" She panicked as the ice got closer. "You need me! The little girl-she's alive! And I blinded her! You need me for a cure!"

She shut her eyes tightly, mentally preparing for the pain to come.

"Hold it."

She popped open one eye, and to her relief she saw the shrew hold up a paw, making the polar bear stop in place. He then began to eye her suspiciously.

"You blinded their daughter?"

"Well, yes-" He glared, and she added on quickly. "But I have a cure! At least...I have the formula for one! I could make it for her!"

"I see." He nodded at her. "And where is this...formula?"

"It's in the asylum, Cliffside Asylum." She frantically answered, suddenly glad she blinded the little girl instead of killing her. "It's there along with all of the tools it need."

He frowned, but nevertheless nodded at his polar bears to but her down. She breathed a sigh of relief once her hooves hit the floor.

"You have twenty-four hours to make the cure and bring it to me. Do that, and you will live. Come late?"

He grinned, sliding a finger over his throat in a slicing action. The sheep gulped in her spot.

"You die, _slowly_. Understand?"

"Y-Yes sir."

"Good." He leaned back in his chair and gave a wave with his tiny hand.

"Get her outta here."

She said nothing else as the polar bear dragged her out the room, wondering just what exactly she had gotten herself into.

She should have just gone back to prison.

* * *

They already knew who the figure was and what she came here to do.

True to her word, she had come back after a few hours, brining no one else with her.

Judy Hopps honestly wasn't sure if she wanted more time, or if she just wanted the waiting to end.

The figure stepped further into the room, taking her sweet time.

 _"Hello? Is a-anybody in here?"_

Judy froze, her ears twitching to make sure she heard correct.

 _"H-Hello? A-Anyone?"_

Her mind had to playing some kind of trick, as the voice she heard was the farthest thing from Belleweather.

She doubted the voice was even female.

"Yes." Nick called out to the figure, sounding just as confused as Judy was. "There is someone. "Two people actually."

 _"Oh r-really?"_ The voice seemed pleasantly surprised. _"A-Are you the p-parents of-of, the p-pa, p-parents..a-are you-"_

The voice was obviously struggling, seemingly having some form of a stutter. Whoever it was seemed surprisingly young, in fact, Judy determined he was around Red's age.

"Hey, it's okay." She kept her voice soft, as if she were dealing with her daughter "No need to rush."

 _"I'm s-sorry. B-But I'm looking for s-somebody. Are y-you Red's m-mommy?"_

"Wait a minute..." Nick narrowed his eyes at the figure, using his night vision to study him. He was small. Very small. Defiantly too small to be a sheep. He had big ears, a fluffy tail, and Nick noticed he looked strangely familiar...

"Hey! You're that kid my daughter hangs out with!"

Her eyes lit up in recognition. "You mean Jack?"

"Yeah that bunny rabbit!"

 _"Erm I'm a h-hare a-actually. A j-j-jack-jack..j-jackr-rabbit-"_

"Honey are you alright?" Judy stopped him, her voice laced with motherly concern. " I don't remember you having a stutter."

 _"S-Sorry M-Mrs. Red's m-mommy. I don't know h-how come I c-can't s-stop."_

"That's alright. Can you tell me where we are?"

 _"O-oh y-our-Oh! Oh! I just r-remembered!"_

Jack suddenly became excited, opening the door and sticking his head out the other side.

 _"I f-f-found them!"_ He yelled proudly. _"I f-found them! There h-here! There in this r-room over h-here!"_

Judy heard heavy footsteps before the door suddenly swung open. Light flooded into the room, causing both Nick and Judy to wince and look away.

"Officers Nick and Judy Wilde."

The pair froze, hearing a familiar Italian accent address them.

"What a pleasure."

They turned towards the door in surprise, seeing a small arctic shrew surrounded by large polar bears.

The shrew grinned, opening his arms in a wide, welcoming gesture.

"Welcome back. From the dead."

...

"Does this mean we sang that song for nothing Carrots?"

"Yes. Yes it does."

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Zootopia or Nick or Judy**

 **What do you guys think if I start answering to replies? Sorry this update is so short, I'm gonna try to get some more chapters in by the end of the week. Maybe I should have a spin off featuring an older teenage Red in high school? Any suggestions I will take them! There are a lot of requests I didn't write but I'll try from now on!**

 **I'm really sorry for the break you guys. But I'm gonna try again best I can.**


	11. Mini chapter

**Hey milkshakes! Act 4 is in the works and its almost done! Here's a mini chapter! Mini chapters can be used for text-pots, one shots,** **requests, polls, and questions! So ask question or post a request and I'll answer them in the mini-chapter! And with every mini-chapter there's a sneak peak of the next chapter! Since this is the fist one I'll just post a sneak peak + some text posts. Oh and bloopers! Gotta put the bloopers. Bloopers are chapters that never got posted in the story for whatever reason, but still were fun to right! I'll post them here so you can read them and remember bloopers aren't cannon!**

* * *

 **Sneak peak!**

Judy found herself in the back of a familiar looking limo, squished in to the point where she was forced to sit on her husband's lap. Nick wrapped a protective tail around her waist and squeezed her body tightly, nearly suffocating her in his hold. He always had a way of showing just how much bigger than her he was, as if the fact that they were different species don't remind her enough. "Nick you don't have to-"

"Mr. Red's d-daddy you have a soft t-tail!" Jack squeaked out in his high pitched voice, reaching out to stroke her husband's tail. His face broke out in a large smile, revealing rows of little baby teeth and two big buck teeth right in the center. "P-papa look! It's so soft."

Jack's father, who sat on the right of her husband, looked down at his son with and amused look, whispering something to the little bunny in a soft dialect of Russian Judy couldn't understand.

Jack apparently spoke the language, because he proceeded to pout and plop back onto his father's lap, muttering something along the lines of "I just wanted to touch it Papa."

Judy let herself smile for a moment, seeing the little five year old cuddle further into his father with a pouty face. "He's cute." She whispered out loud, not sure of too who. She guessed Nick must have had heard her, because he then flicked his tail up and brushed it over Jacks face, sending the little bunny into a fit of giggles when Judy's husband's tail brushed over his nose. He squealed a high pitched "that tickled!" and proceeded to laugh and roll around in his father's lap. His father simply smiled and shook his head in amusement.

"My love, please behave yourself."

"But papa!" Jack laughed again, reaching out his fluffy paws out the touch the tail. "It's so soft! You should touch it too!"

"Darling I told you I am not going to touch his tail."

"W-Well you should! Red's d-daddy has a soft tail."

The little jack-rabbit babbled happily as he stroked Nick's tail, his father in turn beginning to stroking his son's head between his ears. The polar bear sitting next her chuckled, uttering out some more Russian sayings that she couldn't understand before yelling in English. "Jack Savage with son! Who would have guessed da?"

"Da." The older hare grinned and nodded, bouncing the little bunny on his lap. "Jack Savage with son"

Strange as he was, he was actually a very handsome hare, and she found her cheeks burning in embarrassment when he caught sight of her staring at him. He flashed a cocky grin that her, no doubt used to the treatment, and held out a paw for her to shake

"Allow me to introduce myself, the name is Savage. Jack Savage. And this is my son, Jack Rabbit."

She hesitantly brought out her own paw to shake his, but was cut of when her husband reached down and took the paw instead, grumbling out an unhappy. "Savage meet my wife Judy "

"Nick?" She looked up with curiosity, surprised at seeing the animosity in her husband's face. "Have you two met before?"

"Well," Jack grinned widely, glancing between her and her husband. "You could say that."

Nick huffed and glared, she simply nodded.

"Though I must say." He rested cool blue eyes on her, giving a warm smile in comparison. "It's an absolute pleasure to be meeting you Mrs. Judy Wilde."

"Oh." She shrugged, faking the best smile she could. "The pleasure is all mine Mr. Savage."

He hummed, turning back to comfort his tiny son, and it was interesting that he whispered so only her large ears could hear: "I don't doubt that."

* * *

 **Here's a blooper for the original Jack Savage reveal. It was supposed to be a spin-off where Jack Savage was originally in love with Judy and knew her before she married Nick. Sadly things didn't go as planned and Jack ended up being a one-dimensional love interest which really hurt the story. Anyway, here it is so have fun reading!**

 **(non- cannon for Rasing Red)**

 **UncBen**

OH MY GOSH JACK IS HERE

 **Lil' munchkin**

WAIT LIKE MY JAKIE-POO OR

 **UncBen**

NO LIKE THE OTHER ONE

 **Lil' munchkin**

? U mean the stripper

 **UncBen**

What

 **Lil' munchkin**

What

 **Unc Ben**

I mean Jack Savage

 **Lil' munchkin**

Yeah the stripper

 **UncBen**

Do you-do you know who Jack Savage is?

 **Lil' munchkin**

Uh no not really but that sounds like a pretty stripper-y name to me

 **UncBen**

OMG no one told you? About the Jack?

 **Lil' munchkin**

What is he like a secret agent or something

 **UncBen**

Yeup!

 **Lil munchkin**

Wait what

 **UncBen**

He used to have this huuuuuggge crush on your mother, and him and Nick were constantly butting heads cause of it.

 **Lil' munchkin**

Wait he's a spy?

 **UncBen**

Yeah and he kept trying to win her over and Nick would get sooo annoyed it was actually pretty entertaining

 **Lil' munchkin**

Wait like an actual spy? For like the ZIA? He was an actual spy?

 **UncBen**

One of the best actually, he meet your mother after coming to help the police out on a special case

 **Lil' munchkin**

Are you telling me my mom picked a cop over a secret agent

 **Lil munchkin**

ARE YOU TELLING ME MY FATHER COULD HAVE BEEN A SPY

 **UncBen**

Ohhhhhmmmyyygoossshhh he's literally walking through the front door idk if he's married yet should I ask?

 **Lil' munchkin**

IDK just like check his finger why u freaking over this

 **UncBen**

BECAUSE YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND HE WAS LITERALLY LIKE THIS CLOSE TO MARRING YOUR MOM

 **UncBen**

HE EVEN BOUGHT A WEDDING RING AND EVERYTHING IT WAS SUPER FANCY

 **Lil munchkin**

WAIT A SPY PROPOSED TO MY MOTHER

 **UncBen**

YES

 **Lil munchkin**

AND SHE SAID NO?

 **UncBen**

YES

 **Lil munchkin**

WHY

 **UncBen**

CAUSE

 **UncBen**

SHE LOVED NICK INSTEAD

 **Lil munchkin**

SO? JACK'S A SPY THAT MEANS HE'S RICH SHE COULD HAVE LEARNED TO LOVE

 **UncBen**

OAUSOBWM JACKS JUST FINISHED TALKING TO BOGO HES GONNA SEE UR MOM OMMGGGG

 **Lil' munchkin**

Okay wait so like this SPY came in, feel in love with my mother, then like got rejected and left?

 **UncBen**

Yeah mostly

 **Lil munchkin'**

THATS LIKE

 **Lil munchkin**

SO SAD

 **UncBen**

IK I felt SO BAD. Cz like that's gotta hurt have someone not love you back

 **Lil munchkin**

No I mean it's sad bc like I had the chance to Annie the hell out of life (cz ya know I'm an orphan) but noooooo Mom just had to pick middle class didn't she

 **UncBen**

...

 **UncBen**

You are your father's child do you know that

 **Lil munchkin**

DONT REMIND ME

 **Lil munchkin**

Okay Also imma need to borrow this savage guy

 **UncBen**

Ur gonna what

 **Lil munchkin**

Just for like a little while

 **UncBen**

Red no I though we made it clear he's not a stripper

 **Lil munchkin**

Yeah I know but like he loved my mom so like he's probs gonna love me and having a spy could be useful

 **UncBen**

That makes absolutely zero sense-OH MY GOD HES TALKING TO NICK CODE BLUE

 **Lil munchkin**

AISHWKBWK WHATS HAPPENING

 **UncBen**

OKAY NO ONES SAYING ANYTHING THEIR JUST SIZING EACH OTHER UP

 **UncBen**

ITS SOOO TENSE RN HOLY SPRINKLES

 **Lil munchkin**

Okay like a I need a full backstory ASAP this needs to be a fanfiction

 **UnBen**

OH GIRL I KNOW IT

 **UncBen**

Meet me Snarlbucks 3pm

 **Lil munchkin**

U got it

 **Lil munchkin**

P.S bring the spy

 **UncBen**

I'm not bringing the spy

 **Lil munchkin**

:(

 **Unknown**

Heeeeeyyyy. This Jack Savage or nah?

 **Not a stripper**

Excuse me? Who is this?

 **Unknown**

Names Wilde

 **Unknown**

Red Wilde

 **Unknown**

And I'm the daughter of Zootopia's heroes a.k.a Judy Wilde and that other guy we don't need to talk about

 **Not a stripper**

Do I know you? How did you get this number?

 **Unknown**

Look we can spend all day arguing who's texting who, and who stole what from her uncle's phone when he wasn't looking

 **Not a stripper**

What

 **Unknown**

But all you need to know is I'm the daughter of Judy Wilde, and I think you'd be a pretty cool Uncle to add to my collection

 **Not a stripper**

I'm sorry I'm confused

 **Unknown**

Wow. Some spy you are, I thought I was pretty clear

 **Not a stripper**

You're Judy Wilde's daughter? As in the police officer?

 **Unknown**

Yeah it's not like I made that abundantly clear or anything

 **Not a stripper**

And exactly how did you get my number?

 **Unknown**

Like, don't tell but I may have 'borrowed' someone's phone at one point that just so happened to have your number on it

 **Unknown**

But that's-thats of topic

 **Not a stripper**

Look I'm not trying to be rude but is there a reason your texting me Red?

 **Unknown**

Yeah it's cause I think your really cool spy and all I mean I looked you up-

 **Unknown**

HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW MY NAME

 **Unknown**

ARE YOU OUSIDE MY WINDOW?DO YOU HAVE SOME SUPER SECRET SPY DECIVE?

 **Not a stripper**

No actually I just follow Judy on Furbook

 **Unknown**

Oh

 **Not a stripper**

And also your dating my son

 **Unknown**

Yeah that makes sense...

 **Unknown**

WAIT

 **Unknown**

STRIPPER SAYS WHAT

 **Not a stripper**

Okay why does everyone say that my name isn't a stripper name alright it's cool-

 **Unknown**

UR JACKS DADDY?

 **Unknown**

AS IN MY HONEY BUN?

 **Unknown**

AS IN MY JAKIE-POO BEAR?

 **Not a stripper**

Yes Red I'm Jack's father

 **Unknown**

But wait if ur Jack's papa how come you have a different last name?

 **Not a stripper**

Jack Savage is my SPY name, meanwhile Patrick Rabbit is my real name. As in the name given to me at birth?

 **Unknown**

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 **Unknown**

...

 **Unknown**

Does that mean I can call you Pat

 **Not a stripper**

No

 **Unknown**

Patty?

 **Not a stripper**

No

 **Unknown**

Patty cake?

 **Not a stripper**

No

 **Unknown**

Krabby patty?

 **Not a stripper**

Hell no

 **Unknown**

Okay just hear me out on this one

 **Unknown**

Pat daddy

 **Not a stripper**

Stop

 **Unknown**

Pat-rick? How bout Patrick

 **Not a stripper**

Okay so it's clear this conversation is going nowhere

 **Unknown**

I think your missing the point pat daddy

 **Not a stripper**

What if I just blocked you

 **Unknown**

Well you could but then you'd miss out on meeting with me and my Uncle (whom I assume you know), and having some nice daddy-daughter (in-law) time, plus Benjamin Clawhouser

 **Unknown**

But you know, you can never really have enough Benjamin Clawhouser am I right?

 **Not a stripper**

OR we can just have a normal father-daughter (in-law) relationship where we pretend to like each other

 **Unknown**

Aww cmon pat man where's the fun in that?

 **Unknown**

Do it for Jack

 **Not a stripper**

I feel like this is more for you then Jack tbh

 **Unknown**

Well it was at first but now I think it would be good for him tbh

 **Not a stripper**

Fine. I'll go for like, fifteen minutes.

 **Unknown**

That's the spirt!

 **Unknown**

Oh and also on a totally unrelated note me and ur son are planning to get married soon byeeeeeee!

 **Not a stripper**

WHAT

 **Not a strippe** **r**

RED WHAT

 **Not a stripper**

RED

 **Not a stripper**

RED WILDE

 **Not a stripper**

WHAT DO YOU MEAN

 **Not a stripper**

ARE YOU ACTUALLY GETTING MARRIED

 **Not stripper**

WAS THAT A JOKE?

 **Not a stripper**

ARE YOU SERIOUS ?

 **Not a stripper**

DID MY SON PROPOSE?

 **Not a stripper**

ARE YOU?

 **Not a stripper**

DAMNIT RED IM-FINE ILL SEE YOU AT SNARLBUCKS

 **Not a stripper**

AND I BETTER GET AN EXPLANATION

 **Unknown**

Lol yeah he's like totally freaking out right now it's hilarious

 **Unknown**

Oh sorry wrong person

 **Not a stripper**

RED

* * *

 **Text posts:**

 **Dumb fox**

Heeeey honey, how's work?

 **Sly Bunny**

YOU

 **Sly Bunny**

I AM STILL MAD AT YOU

 **Dumb fox**

Are you? For what?

 **Sly Bunny**

OH DON'T PLAY INNOCENT

 **Sly Bunny**

I COULD STRANGLE YOU RN WILDE

 **Dumb fox**

But could you really? I mean I honestly doubt your tall enough to reach

 **Sly Bunny**

NO YOU'VE SUCKEN LOW ENOUGH THAT I COULD

 **Dumb fox**

Aw I can just imagine your noise twitching as you wrote that

 **Dumb fox**

Did I ever tell you your adorable?

 **Sly Bunny**

NO DON'T YOU DARE DO THE THING

 **Sly Bunny**

IM STILL MAD AT YOU DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO BUTTER ME UP

 **Dumb fox**

Okay but first could you maybe explain why your mad at me?

 **Sly Bunny**

I CANNOT BELIVE YOU PUT A CHOCOLATE BAR ON BOGO'S CHAIR

 **Sly Bunny**

AND THEN YOU BLAMED ME

 **Sly Bunny**

LIKE THE WHOLE DAY HE LOOKED LIKE HE JUST TOOK A CRAP WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU HOLD ME RESPONSIBLE

 **Dumb fox**

Relax fluff he didn't even believe me

 **Sly Bunny**

RLLY? CAUSE THE WHOLE STATION IS TALKING ABOUT IT THEY EVEN CREATED A HASTAG

 **Dumb fox**

Which is?

 **Dumb fox**

WAIT Never mind I found it

 **Dumb fox**

#Hoppsfinallycracked LOLZ

 **Sly Bunny**

I HATE YOU

 **Sly Bunny**

I JUST OPENED MY LOCKER AND LIKE TEN CHOCOLATE BARS FEEL OUT

 **Dumb Fox**

Save one for me? ;)

 **Sly Bunny**

NO

 **Dumb fox**

:(

 **Dumb fox**

Just finished with the car BTW, about to go back to the station

 **Sly Bunny**

GOOD.

 **Sly Bunny**

I'm looking forward to seeing your dumb face

 **Dumb fox**

Is that your passively aggressive way of telling me you miss me

 **Sly Bunny**

No I'm still mad at you

 **Sly Bunny**

Just drive home safe and be in one piece when you get here

 **Dumb fox**

Awwww you do care

 **Sly Bunny**

Shut up I just want my apology

 **Dumb fox**

Flowers maybe? I'd suggest chocolates but it seems you've already have that...

 **Sly Bunny**

I am so taking the squad car when you come back and you are so walking home

 **Dumb fox**

#Worth it

* * *

 **Judy**

Plz help I'm so bored

 **Nick**

Why are you texting me carrots go back to work

 **Nick**

I'm literally like five feet away from away from you anyway

 **Judy**

Nick plz I literally have no work

 **Nick**

The horror

 **Judy**

Can we get a new case

 **Nick**

No because I'm busy doing my all paper work like a good cop so I can't help you

 **Judy**

Yeah right Mr. Good Cop that work was due like a week ago

 **Nick**

Why must you always judge me

 **Nick**

And why aren't you doing anything

 **Nick**

This is a police station go ask somebody to do their stuff or something

 **Judy**

Well I was actually supposed to have the day off

 **Judy**

But I didn't take it because I thought I could follow up on the zebra case

 **Nick**

Carrots you are a literally workaholic and I demand you go home and take care of our daughter

 **Nick**

Because I left her with Finnick and honestly he's probably lost her like three times by now

 **Judy**

Eh we can always just get a new one

 **Nick**

Are you sure because I'm not sure if I'm ready to do a second adopting

 **Judy**

Nick seriously I meant a new babysitter and not a new child I like the one we have

 **Nick**

That's nice but I'm still ignoring you and I'm going back to wok

 **Nick**

so stop texting me

 **Judy**

Well stop answering

 **Nick**

Fine

 **Judy**

No wait I didn't mean it!

 **Judy**

Nick

 **Judy**

Nick

 **Judy**

Nick

 **Judy**

Nick

 **Nick**

JUDITH

 **Judy**

Hi

 **Nick**

JUST TEXT FINNICK

 **Judy**

But he's babysitting Red

 **Nick**

I will literally bet you any amount of money that he's on the couch right now asleep while Red single handedly destroys our apartment

 _Judy had fed Finnick to the chat_

 **Judy**

Well the lets ask him

 **Nick**

Carrots R U SERIOUS

 **Finnick**

Hi mama! :D I'm using the phone because Uncle Fin is sleeping.

 **Judy**

Oh hi baby! Did Uncle Fin say you could use his phone?

 **Finnick**

Yeah cause I asked him and he said I could but only to text mommy and he's sleeping on the couch now

 **Nick**

Told you so

 _Nick changed "Finnick" to "Red"_

 **Red**

Who was that?

 **Judy**

Oh that's just daddy

 **Red**

Hi daddy!

 **Nick**

Hi princess!

 **Nick**

Wait

 **Nick**

What does Uncle Fin have my name as?

 **Red**

Umm

 **Red**

I'm not allowed to say that word

 **Nick**

WOW

 **Judy**

Okay honey is everything alright? Do you need anything? We can talk if you want to

 **Nick**

What is this we I'm hearing

 **Judy**

You shush

 **Nick**

I have work to do

 **Judy**

Well this is obviously more important

 **Nick**

ITS NOT

 **Red**

You guys I learned a new joke today do you wanna hear it?

 **Judy**

Sure baby!

 **Red**

Okay! I'm gonna say knock knock and you gotta say whose there cause that's how the joke goes

 **Judy**

Okay!

 **Red**

Knock knock!

 **Judy**

Whose there?

 **Red**

Olive! And now you gotta say olive who!

 **Nick**

Olive who?

 **Red**

Olive you! :D

 **Judy**

Aw that's a very nice joke!

 **Red**

Did you get it?

 **Judy**

Yes!

 **Red**

Did you laugh?

 **Judy**

Yes we did

 **Red**

Oh good cause I didn't get it but I think that's cause I don't like olives and I don't think they're funny

 **Nick**

No Red it's funny because when you say "Olive you" it sounds like your saying "I love you" instead

 **Red**

Ohhh! I get it! I like that joke!

 **Red**

But I still don't like olives

 **Red**

Wanna hear another one?

 **Nick**

Okay but last one okay?

 **Red**

Okay!

 **Red**

Oh and this isn't a knock knock joke so I'm not gonna say knock knock and you don't have to say whose there okay?

 **Judy**

Okay!

 **Red**

Where do poor meatballs live?

 **Judy**

Where?

 **Red**

The spaghetto!

 **Nick**

That was a funny joke!

 **Red**

Yeah! and I like that one because I like spaghetti

 **Nick**

Okay we have to go now but tell Uncle Fin we said hi okay?

 **Judy**

And remember we love you!

 **Red**

Okay I love you too

 **Red**

Oh I mean Olive you too!

 **Red**

Bye!

 **Judy**

Okay honey Bye bye!

 _Red has been remove from chat_

 **Judy**

The spaghetto oh my gosh I'm never forgetting that

 **Judy**

She's so tiny and adorable I want to smother her with a pillow

 **Nick**

Carrots please don't suffocate our daughter

 **Judy**

THATS NOT WHAT I MEANT

 **Nick**

Well then fix your wording

 **Judy**

Weren't you supposed to finish some paperwork?

 **Nick**

CRAP

 **Nick**

CRRRRAP

 **Nick**

I DIDN'T DO ANY OF IT

 **Judy**

YOU HAD ALL DAY

 **Nick**

YOU WERE TEXTING ME

 **Judy**

FOR LIKE FIFTEEN MINUTES

 **Nick**

YOU NEED TO HELP ME FILE THIS

 **Judy**

WHAT IS IT EVEN ON

 **Nick**

WELL THERE WAS A SHOOTING

 **Judy**

AND?

 **Nick**

YEAH THATS ALL I GOT

 **Judy**

NICK

 _Buffalo Breath has been added to the chat_

 **Nick**

Wait

 _"Buffalo Breath" has been changed to "Chief Bogo"_

 **Nick**

Okay go

 **Chief Bogo**

I'm guessing you don't have the paperwork as usual Wilde

 **Nick**

Well

 **Nick**

I have most of it

 **Nick**

If I could have just a slight extension

 **Chief Bogo**

Fine

 **Nick**

Really?

 **Chief Bogo**

Yes. You can return home once your finished and every page is on my desk otherwise don't bother stepping out of your cubicle

 **Chief Bogo**

There's your extension

 **Chief Bogo**

And Hopps for god sakes either leave or stop bothering my officers

 **Cheif**

And yes we all know you've been texting each other all day, so quit it before I once again run you both in again for flirting in the office

 **Nick**

...

 **Judy**

...

 _Chief Bogo has left the chat_

 **Nick**

I blame you for this

 **Judy**

Shut up

 **Nick**

How did he even know we were texting each other?

 **Judy**

Who knows

 **Red**

Uncle Bogo do you wanna hear another joke?

 **Uncle Bogo**

Alright but this is the last one alright?

 **Red**

Okay!

 **Red**

Why do cops smell so bad?

 **Uncle Bogo**

Why?

 **Red**

Because they're always on doodie!

 **Uncle Bogo**

Very funny

 **Red**

Olive that joke! And that's funny cause that sounds like Olive!

 **Uncle Bogo**

You mean I love you sounds like Olive you? That is very clever

 **Red**

Yeah my daddy said so

 **Red**

When he was texting my mama

 **Uncle Bogo**

Was he?

 **Red**

Yeup! Cause they have to catch bad guys at work and sometimes they gotta text super secret stuff

 **Uncle Bogo**

I'm sure they do

 **Uncle Bogo**

Alright I have to go now okay?

 **Red**

Okaaay but

 **Red**

Mr. Fuzzy says you should stay

 **Red**

Cause he might get lonely

 **Uncle Bogo**

Did you tell Mr. Fuzzy that I have to go to work to help the city?

 **Red**

Yeah...but he just wants you to stay a few more minutes

 **Red**

Cause you might be lonely too

 **Uncle Bogo**

Alright alright

 **Uncle Bogo**

Five more minutes

 **Red**

Yay!

 **Red**

Olive you!

 **Uncle Bogo**

I love you too


End file.
